Shinigami Queen
by Zaidah
Summary: Akasuna Sakura, seorang dewa kematian yang dihukum hidup di dunia manusia tanpa kekuatan apapun, menggantikan Haruno Sakura, gadis yang mati bunuh diri saat akan dinikahkan politik dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana nasib Sakura baru menghadapi politik kerajaan penuh intrik itu?/ Warn: M for some adult content.
1. SQ - 01

_Credit cover to artist / owner_

_Standard Disclaimer Applied_

**S****HINIGAMI QUEEN**

Akasuna Sakura, seorang dewa kematian yang dihukum hidup di dunia manusia tanpa kekuatan apapun, menggantikan Haruno Sakura, gadis yang mati bunuh diri saat akan dinikahkan politik dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana nasib Sakura baru menghadapi politik kerajaan penuh intrik itu?

.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

Akasuna Sakura menatap tajam ke arah sebuah tubuh yang tergolek lemas tak bernyawa. Bisa ia lihat di sekitarnya, orang-orang nampak sibuk hendak menyiapkan sebuah prosesi pemakaman.

"Sakura Haruno, dia ... benar-benar mirip denganmu." Ino Yamanaka membuka suara mengomentari.

"Hum, aku mendadak seperti becermin."

"Entah apa yang dipikirkan _Kami-sama_ saat menciptakannya."

"Yah, bahkan namanya sama denganku, apa ini memang takdirnya?"

"Mungkin. Jadi, kau menunggu apa? Langsung saja, sebelum orang-orang benar-benar menguburnya."

"Ck, masuk ke dalam tubuh manusia lalu menjadi seorang manusia, makhluk yang fana, penghinaan apa yang lebih buruk dari ini?!"

"Cepatlah, kita diburu waktu."

"Rasanya lebih baik aku dihukum kurungan daripada dihina seperti ini."

"Sakura, cepat sebelum portalnya menutup. Simpan omelanmu nanti."

Sakura mendengus, menarik napas sejenak dan menatap lamat ke arah tubuh itu, detik selanjutnya ia benar-benar sudah berada dalam tubuh gadis yang bagai kembar identik dengannya. Menggantikan gadis itu untuk menjalani dunia manusia yang fana.

Ino yang merasa Sakura sudah memulai hukumannya, segera menghilang dari tempat itu, keluarganya adalah bawahan dari keluarga Akasuna atau yang biasa dikenal sebagai keluarga para Dewa Kematian. Saat ini, ia ditugaskan menemani Sakura menjalani kehidupan manusianya dengan menjelma menjadi pelayan seorang tuan putri Haruno.

Tak butuh waktu lama Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, bagai orang yang baru terlahir kembali, ia merasakan eksistensi penuh pada dirinya. Tapi baru saja akan membuka suara, ia tersela oleh dentingan logam yang jatuh ke lantai. Ternyata dari sebuah baskom air kecil yang dijatuhkan oleh seorang pelayan.

"Nona Sakura, Anda ... Anda ... Oh Kami-sama, Anda hidup kembali?!"

Sakura tersenyum kecil sebagai balasan, pelayan itu kemudian heboh berlari memberi tahu yang lainnya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama segerombolan orang sudah berada di depan ranjangnya saat ini, menatap tak percaya ke arah dirinya yang nampak sehat dan bugar.

"Oh Kami-sama, syukurlah. Ini benar-benar sebuah mukjizat, putriku terbangun kembali," ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang sepertinya ibu dari sosok Sakura Haruno.

Sakura hanya membalas dengan senyuman, bingung juga harus merespon seperti apa.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pria paruh baya datang dengan tergesa, lalu melangkah mendekat dan menatap lekat ke arahnya, "Sakura, ini ... benar-benar kau?"

"Eng, ya?"

"Bagus, untung saja kita belum memberitahu keluarga kaisar Uchiha, jadi pernikahan bisa tetap dilanjutkan," ucap pria itu, sepertinya dia pemimpin klan ini dilihat dari pakaian mewahnya.

Sakura mengernyit cukup dalam. Hei, putri mereka baru saja bangun dan sudah dihadapi situasi ini? Huh, yang benar saja manusia-manusia ini!

"Kizashi, Sakura baru saja bangun, apakah bijak seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada waktu! Jika tidak segera, maka kesempatan kita menjadi bagian dari kekaisaran Uchiha akan hilang."

Mebuki Haruno, ibu Sakura, terlihat akan membantah, tapi Kizashi langsung memberi tanda ia tidak mau diganggu gugat.

"Segera siapkan Sakura, sore ini kita langsung berangkat."

Semua orang di sana hanya bisa menunduk pasrah mendengar titah pemimpin klan mereka, melirik tak enak dan iba ke arah Sakura yang hanya diam tak berekspresi.

Dari pandangan itu Sakura tahu, kehidupannya sama sekali tak akan berjalan mudah.

.

* * *

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

* * *

.

Sakura menaiki tandu yang akan membawanya menuju kerajaan calon suaminya. Di sebelahnya duduk Ino Yamanaka yang sepertinya berhasil menjelma dan mengelabuhi ingatan beberapa orang kalau dia adalah salah satu pelayan Sakura Haruno.

"Kau ... padahal tidak perlu bertindak sejauh ini, kau bisa menolak perintah Sasori-nii," ucap Sakura memulai, di dalam tandu ini hanya ada dirinya dan Ino, keluarganya ada di tandu yang lain.

"Tidak, mana bisa aku membiarkan kau bersenang-senang tanpa aku," goda Ino. Mereka memang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil.

"Apa serunya menjadi manusia? Kau bahkan saat ini tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun kan, manusia sangat lemah."

"Yah, cari pengalaman lah hitung-hitung."

Sakura mendengus mendengar jawaban Ino. Netranya menerawang ke arah jendela tandu, menatap hamparan langit yang penuh bintang. Katanya besok pagi mereka baru akan sampai ke kerajaan Uchiha.

"No, kurasa sedikit banyak aku paham kenapa pemilik tubuh ini memilih bunuh diri."

"Eng?"

"Mendengar apa yang dikatakan seorang 'ayah' untuk putrinya yang baru bangun dari kematian, aku menjadi paham, politik untuk sebuah kekuasaan adalah segalanya."

"Ah ya, dunia politik manusia terkenal penuh intrik yang memuakkan."

"Bunuh diri tentu sebuah kesalahan, ia menentang apa yang digariskan Kami-sama. Tapi, kurasa aku bisa sedikit memaklumi gadis ini."

"Maksudmu lebih baik mati daripada terjebak dunia politik kerajaan?"

Sakura menghela nafas pelan, "Entah, aku juga tidak yakin. Mungkin kurang lebih begitu. Dan juga, aku tak sempat mengecek data kematian gadis ini karena terburu waktu. Tapi yang kudengar, dia diam-diam bunuh diri dengan racun, keluarganya tidak tahu dan mengira dia mati karena sakit."

"Ah, dan ironinya begitu gadis itu terbangun, keluarganya malah meributkan pernikahan. Haha, menyedihkan."

"Kurasa jika gadis ini memang diberi kesempatan hidup lagi, dia akan bunuh diri lagi, sayangnya aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Bisa-bisa hukumanku diperberat," keluh Sakura dengan helaan napas memberat di ujung kalimatnya.

Ino mengangguk setuju, Sakura kembali menghela napas sekali lagi. Karena sebuah kesalahan, ia yang sebenarnya seorang Dewa Kematian, dihukum menggantikan Sakura Haruno yang notabenenya seorang manusia untuk menikahi Sasuke Uchiha. Dan hukumannya akan berakhir saat pria itu menutup matanya untuk selamanya. Entah kapan hal itu terjadi, tapi biasnya kaisar hidup dalam waktu lama di bawah anugerah para dewa.

Yah apapun itu, lihat saja bagaimana takdir akan membawanya.

.

* * *

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

* * *

.

Matahari baru saja menampakkan sedikit sinarnya. Saat ini, belum bisa sepenuhnya disebut sebagai pagi, fajar lebih tepatnya. Dan klan Haruno, baru saja sampai di kerajaan Uchiha. Kini mereka sedang bersiap diri di paviliun yang disediakan. Pagi nanti saat matahari sudah mulai naik, baru upacara pernikahan akan dilaksanakan.

Ini bukan upacara pernikahan besar. Hanya upacara ritual janji di sebuah kuil. Jika kau tanya mengapa, itu karena Sakura hanyalah salah satu gadis baru yang akan menjadi selir kaisar Uchiha saat ini. Ditambah fakta bahwa Haruno adalah keluarga kecil, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk terlalu bermewah diri.

"Wah, Dewa Shi bisa patah hati jika melihatmu seperti ini, hahaha," tawa Ino terdengar cukup nyaring saat membenarkan kimono putih sederhana milik Sakura.

"Hahaha, apaan _sih_. Daripada itu, kau sudah mendapat informasi yang kuminta?"

"Yah, yang kutahu, kaisar biasanya memiliki bayak selir, dan saat upacara kedewasaan diusia 25 tahun nanti, dia akan memilih satu orang untuk jadi permaisuri. Wanita yang beruntung itu akan jadi ratu, saat ini para selir berusaha keras menarik perhatian Sasuke," jelas Ino panjang lebar dan diakhiri dengan menyebut nama Sasuke tanpa embel-embel kaisar, paduka, atau semacamnya. Toh sebenarnya ia jauh lebih di atas Sasuke. Ayolah, mereka itu para dewa.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa untungnya. Persaingan pasti kotor dan penuh niat terselubung, aku akan fokus menyenangkan diriku sendiri saja."

"Wah, apa kau tidak punya sedikitpun hasrat?"

"Entah."

"Ck, dasar! Kudengar, dia cukup berbeda dari kaisar sebelumnya dalam hal ini. Biasanya para kaisar akan menumpuk selir dari golongan manapun. Tapi si Sasuke ini, dia hanya menikah dengan wanita yang memang dibutuhkan dalam hubungan kerjasama antar klan."

"Jadi Ino, maksudmu dia bukan pria yang mengedepankan nafsu wanita?"

"Antara ya dan tidak. Aku tidak yakin, istrinya hanya ada tiga saat ini, Hyuga Hinata, Mikura Shion, dan Sabaku no Temari. Dan kabarnya, semua diperlakukan sama, ada yang bilang Hinata sedikit spesial."

"Aneh, kenapa tidak yakin? Ya atau tidak?"

"Ya, karena dia bukan tipe pengoleksi selir dan juga tidak, karena kabarnya Sasuke pria yang cukup bergairah dengan wanita. Hanya saja, ia terlihat terlalu sibuk untuk bermain-main."

"Oh, dan berapa lama lagi dia berumur 25 tahun?"

"Satu setengah tahun lagi. Dan apa Kau yakin? Padahal kurasa kau bisa menarik perhatiannya."

"Kau tau sendiri kan aku ini apa dan siapa. Keluargaku, Akasuna, selalu dipandang mengerikan, tidak banyak yang mau berhubungan dengan kami. Aku adalah salah satu anggota Dewa Kematian, yang sangat ditakuti semuanya. Aku tidak dididik untuk merasakan perasaan seperti itu. Terlalu banyak melihat kematian dan kesengsaraan, sepertinya hatiku sudah ikut mati, hahaha."

Sakura tertawa hambar dan Ino hanya diam memandang datar, Akasuna atau kematian, selalu dikenal sebagai sosok tak berhati, penuh ego, dan kekejaman. Tapi ia tahu, Sakura tidak sepenuhnya seperti itu. Jika tidak, mana mungkin ia melanggar peraturan melawan garis umur seseorang.

Karena menyelamatkan seorang ibu dan melawan garis takdir, ia jadi dihukum seperti ini. Kalau memang ia tidak berhati sebagaimana dewa kematian di luar sana, seharusnya ia memilih cuek saja.

**_Crek! _**

Suara pintu kayu digeser memenuhi indra pendengaran. Seseorang masuk dan mengatakan upacara akan segera dimulai. Sakura dan Ino mau tak mau segera beranjak dari tempat mereka dan menuju kuil berukuran sedang yang terletak di dalam kastil Uchiha. Tepatnya, di area belakang kastil, di dalam sebuah hutan kecil buatan.

Sesampainya di sana, bisa mereka lihat semua sudah siap dan tinggal dimulai saja. Sakura kemudian di tempatkan di sebelah keluarganya, bersama Ino yang setia berdiri di belakangnya.

"Beri salam hormat pada Kaisar Uchiha," ucap Kizashi memulai.

Dan bisa dilihat semua mulai menundukkan badan tanda memberi hormat kepada seorang kaisar. Sakura mengernyit, apa ia juga perlu menunduk? Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah menundukkan kepala pada orang yang lebih rendah statusnya daripada dirinya.

"Hei, cepat menunduk," bisik Ino.

"Kau gila? Untuk apa? Dia yang seharusnya memberi salam padaku."

Ino merotasikan _aquamarine_nya, "Ingat dirimu sekarang, kaisar adalah yang paling tinggi derajatnya un—"

"Ta—"

"Untuk ukuran dunia manusia," sela Ino cepat sebelum Sakura bisa membantah. Akhirnya gadis musim semi itu hanya bisa mendecak kecil dan dengan berat hati ikut menundukkan kepalanya memberi salam.

Selanjutnya ritual upacara pun dimulai. Sakura dan Sasuke berdiri berhadapan di sebuah altar dengan seorang biksu yang membacakan sebuah janji-janji. Entah janji atau doa apa, Sakura tidak terlalu ambil pusing.

Netra klorofil gadis kembang gula itu kini lebih memilih menatap lurus jelaga malam milik Sasuke dan mendadak sedikit terpana dengannya. Parasnya menyaingi ketampanan para dewa, batin Sakura saat itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri, hanya menatap lurus dan datar. Tidak ada emosi apapun di dalam sorotnya. Benar-benar tak terbaca.

Setelah membacakan beberapa janji, biksu meminta kedua pasangan itu untuk berikrar dan diakhiri mempelai wanita yang menyentuhkan telapak tangan ke telapak kaki suaminya sebagai sebuah tanda patuh dan meminta berkah.

"Nona Sakura, silahkan sentuh telapak kaki suami Anda, Yang Mulia Kaisar."

Sakura terkaget di tempatnya, menjaga mati-matian agar ia tidak sampai melongo sakit terkejutnya.

Hei, apa-apaan itu?! Menundukkan badan ia masih bisa menerimanya, menyentuh kaki? Seorang dewa menyentuh kaki manusia? Yang benar saja, seluruh saudaranya di atas sana bisa menertawakannya tanpa henti nanti.

"Ekhem, Nona Sakura?" tanya biksu pelan, menatap sedikit takut ke arah Sasuke yang kini menatap tajam gadis di depannya.

Sakura menghela napas kasar, menyumpahi siapapun yang membuat ritual seperti ini. Sial, apa ada hukuman yang lebih buruk dari ini? Bahkan para dewa pun jika melihat keluarga Akasuna akan merasa terintimidasi oleh aura pekat mereka. Harga dirinya benar-benar hancur sudah.

"Semoga diberkati," ucap Sasuke datar tanpa emosi.

"Semoga diberkati," lanjut biksu begitu Sakura sudah selesai melakukan kegiatan penutup ritual.

Sasuke menatap heran ke arah Sakura. Jika wanita di luar sana berebut ingin bersentuhan fisik dengannya, dia malah seolah-olah merasa jijik. Yang benar saja gadis aneh ini.

Setelah semua rangkaian kegiatan selesai, para anggota kerajaan yang hadir kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing. Tidak ada pesta memang, karena pesta pernikahan baru akan digelar saat permaisuri ratu dipilih nanti. Ironi dan mungkin juga aneh.

"Ayo adik Sakura, biar aku membantu mengantarmu ke paviliun sekarang," ajak seseorang tiba-tiba, yang Sakura ketahui sebagai salah satu istri Sasuke.

"Dia Nona Temari, istri ke tiga Kaisar," jelas Ino yang tiba-tiba muncul dan berdiri di samping Sakura.

Temari tersenyum kecil dan sedikit menundukkan kepala sebagai salam perkenalan. Sakura yang melihat hal itu tentu membalas salam perkenalan Temari dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti wanita itu menuju paviliun yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya nanti.

"Adik Sakura," ucap Temari memulai.

"Uh, ya?"

"Selamat bergabung di keluarga ini. Mungkin kau akan terkejut, tapi aku akan membantumu adaptasi," suara Temari terdengar jernih dan ada kewibawaan di dalamnya.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap heran ke arah Temari, tidak ada niat jahat apapun yang bisa ia rasakan dari tubuh lawan bicaranya saat ini. Hei, bukankah mereka harusnya saling bersaing?

"Terimakasih Kakak. Tapi tak perlu repot-repot. Jujur saja, aku tidak benar-benar tertarik untuk itu, aku akan menikmati hidupku apa adanya."

Temari memelankan tempo jalannya, kaget juga mendengar pernyataan Sakura yang terlalu berterus terang. Sepertinya gadis musim semi itu cukup vokal, dan mungkin saja bisa dipercaya. Temari masih belum yakin sepenuhnya, tapi ia bisa merasakan kesederhanaan dalam keinginannya.

Asik dengan pikiran masing-masing, tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di paviliun tempat berkumpulnya para istri. Jika diamati sekilas, bisa dilihat ada cukup banyak bagian terpisah dalam paviliun. Mungkin ini seperti paviliun dalam paviliun. Seolah membentuk sebuah kompleks tersendiri.

Temari menghentikan langkahnya, menatap ke arah Sakura dan Ino di sampingnya, "Ada banyak paviliun di sini, kau bisa memilih yang kau mau, aku sarankan yang ada di sana, arah jam dua, itu baru saja diperbarui belakangan ini."

Sakura menatap ke arah bangunan yang terlihat seperti rumah tradisional kuno yang mewah dengan banyak sekat ruangan entah apa. Iris gioknya mengamati sejenak, sebelum kemudian memilih acuh dan mengiyakan saja, penting dia bisa istirahat, "Ah, kalau begitu aku ambil pavi—"

"Bicara apa kau?" sela suara yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Ino meringis kecil, sepertinya akan ada drama picisan setelah ini, "Salam untuk Hinata-san dan Shion-san."

Sakura hanya diam mengamati, tidak berniat mengucap salam seperti yang Ino lakukan, hanya berharap ia bisa segera bersantai ria di ruangannya.

"Kakak Temari, apa maksud Kakak memberikan paviliun depan untuknya? Bukankah kita sepakat meminta Sasuke-kun untuk menentukan siapa yang tinggal di sana," ujar Shion cepat.

Temari menghela nafas, "Kita sudah memiliki paviliun kita sendiri dan Yang Mulia terlalu sibuk hanya untuk mengurusi hal kecil seperti ini."

"Tetap saja tidak bisa, dia pendatang baru, harus mengikuti aturan yang ada dan menghormati yang lain." Hinata yang ambil suara kali ini, kalimatnya sudah macam orang bijak yang menjunjung keadilan.

Sakura menatap wanita yang berasal dari keluarga Hyuga itu singkat. Cantik, itulah yang dia pikirkan sebagai kesan pertama. Tapi sepertinya agak tidak waras, batinnya melanjutkan.

"Lalu, Anda ingin saya tinggal dimana?" tanya Sakura, berusaha berbicara formal karena mereka masih asing.

Memilih untuk mengalah adalah hal yang lebih baik saat ini. Itu karena, memperebutkan paviliun berposisi strategis dan memiliki bangunan yang bagus, bukanlah hal yang ingin gadis musim semi itu lakukan sekarang. Astaga, dia hanya ingin segera merebahkan diri dan bersantai.

Hinata bertukar pandang dengan Shion, lalu berujar, "Paviliun zeta."

Temari membelalakkan matanya, paviliun zeta adalah istilah untuk paviliun terpencil di bagian belakang, "Tidakkah itu berlebihan? Mengapa harus yang paling belakang? Ada banyak paviliun di sini."

Sakura mendengus pelan, begitupun Ino, kurang lebih mereka paham apa yang terjadi. Dua istri Sasuke itu tidak ingin Sakura menempati paviliun apik yang memiliki peluang besar didatangi kaisar. Dan mereka juga berniat mengucilkan Sakura dengan menaruhnya di ujung.

"Tidak apa, aku akan tinggal di sana." Sakura berujar tenang dan mengabaikan gaya bicara formalnya. Gadis itu menyentuh lengan atas Temari, berniat menghentikan perdebatan yang malas ia ikuti.

"Ah, dan satu lagi Nona Sakura, aku adalah pemimpin paviliun para istri untuk saat ini. Aku ingin kau melaksanakan adat penyambutan," ucap Hinata yang ikut berbicara nonformal, menghentikan Sakura yang akan bergegas bersama Ino.

"Adat?" Sakura dan Ino sedikit bingung, ada yang seperti itu memangnya?

"Iya, mencuci kakiku dengan air Sungai Kono sebagai bentuk bakti dan berkat."

Sakura terdiam di tempatnya, rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya terlihat mengepal. Hei, bukankah saat ini kedudukan mereka sama? Apa yang membuat ia harus mencuci kaki wanita itu? Sialan, yang benar saja! Ibu mertuanya, Mikoto Uchiha, bahkan tak meminta ia melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Lady Hyuga!" tegur Temari pada wanita cantik berperawakan anggun itu. Tapi mengingat ia hanyalan istri ketiga saat ini, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, hanya teguran ringan seperti itu yang bisa ia berikan.

Hinata tak menggubris. Senyum manis mengejek yang tercipta di wajah ayunya benar-benar membuat Sakura ingin mencabut nyawanya sekarang juga jika bisa. Ia akui temperamennya sebagai seorang Akasuna cukup buruk dan melihat orang sengaja mencari masalah dengannya, membuat gadis itu benar-benar kesal saat ini.

_'Shannaro! Siapapun pinjamkan aku death-scythe untuk mencabut nyawanya! Sialan!' _batin Sakura memaki.

Menghela napas pelan untuk menenangkan diri, Sakura akhirnya memasang satu seringai miring menantang sebelum kemudian berujar, "Hei Nona, kalau aku tidak mau melakukannya bagaimana?"

Senyum Hinata luntur seketika, digantikan tatapan amarah karena ditentang. Shion bahkan terlihat memberikan tatapan mengejek yang kentara.

Saat ini, Sakura baru saja mengibarkan bendera perang pada mereka. Dan dua istri Sasuke Uchiha itu, tidak akan membiarkan hidupnya tenang lagi.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Weird? I've warned u! Tbh, aku gak yakin apa ini layak dilanjut. Haha. Kalian boleh menuliskan review jika berkenan. Aku akan berterimakasih untuk itu. Oya, klo ada typo / miss, tolong dimaklumi. As always, diriku yang pemalas ga cek ulang ㅠㅠ.

Thanks for read! Have a really nice day pepps! Luv ya all ~

* * *


	2. SQ - 02

_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

* * *

"Hei Nona, kalau aku tidak mau melakukannya bagaimana?"

Senyum Hinata luntur seketika, digantikan tatapan amarah karena ditentang. Shion bahkan terlihat memberikan tatapan mengejek yang kentara.

Saat ini, Sakura baru saja mengibarkan bendera perang pada mereka. Dan dua istri Sasuke itu tidak akan membiarkan hidupnya tenang lagi.

Gadis bersurai unik merah muda itu nampak menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Ia baru saja akan memanfaatkan kesempatan menjadi seorang manusia dengan bermalas-malas ria tanpa perlu melakukan pekerjaan yang mematikan hatinya cepat atau lambat. Seperti berhadapan dengan kematian hampir setiap hari contohnya.

Tapi sepertinya dua wanita cantik di hadapannya ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Walau dikenal berhati paling lemah di antara para saudaranya, tetap saja yang namanya Akasuna memiliki sisi liar yang mengerikan. Persis seperti pekerjaan mereka yang tidak mengenal belas kasih, mendatangkan kematian pada jiwa yang kehabisan waktunya.

"Aku tidak peduli tujuan kalian, silahkan memonopoli si Uchiha sepuas yang kalian mau, hanya perlu tinggalkan urusanku sendiri. Dengan kata sederhana, jangan mengusikku." Sakura mengakhiri ucapannya dengan netra berkilat tajam, jiwanya sedang berusaha keras mengumpulkan ketenangan untuk tidak bersikap bar-bar saat ini.

Hinata mendecih, "Orang sepertimu siapa yang tahu, kau pasti diam-diam juga menyusun rencana untuk mendapatkan Sasuke-kun kan, keluarga rendahan sepertimu, jangan bermimpi! Aku peringati kalau aku bisa menghancurkanmu kapan saja."

Suasana hening dan penuh dengan atmosfer tegang. Tapi tak lama kemudian Sakura tertawa kecil, apa ia baru saja diancam? Ia jadi berpikir ulang, sepertinya hanya bersantai ria tidak akan mengasikkan, apa salahnya bermain-main sedikit?

Dan siapa tahu saja jika ia mati karena orang-orang kerajaan ini, ia bisa kembali pulang. Itu bukan salahnya kan kalau ia tidak bisa menemani Sasuke sampai akhir? Dan bukan salahnya juga jika ia mati, ia kan nantinya akan terhitung mati dibunuh bukan bunuh diri. Hal itu tidak akan melanggar kontrak. _'Kau cerdas Sakura,'_ batinnya riang dan tanpa sadar terkekeh cukup keras.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Kau su—"

Ucapan Shion terpotong oleh suara Sakura yang terdengar mengalun begitu ringan, "Kalian semua, terimakasih, sampai jumpa saat makan malam nanti ya."

Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sakura melenggang pergi begitu saja. Bahkan ia setengah berlari sambil tertawa riang. Meninggalkan Hinata dan Shion yang terdiam linglung di tempatnya. Dua kata yang tersirat di pikiran dua wanita cantik itu tentang Sakura, aneh dan juga gila.

.

* * *

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

* * *

.

Sekarang waktunya makan malam. Di waktu inilah para istri bisa leluasa berbicara dengan Sasuke. Karena dari pagi sampai sore, biasanya Kaisar akan disibukkan dengan segala urusan kerajaan. Dan jika mereka beruntung, paviliun mereka akan didatangi atau dipilih Kaisar sebagai tempat menghabiskan malam bersama.

Dan saat ini, Sakura dan Ino tengah berjalan santai menuju paviliun pusat. Tempat makan malam biasa diadakan. Ino terlihat memikirkan sesuatu dengan cukup serius, membuat Sakura jadi penasaran sendiri.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hum?"

"Eng? Oh, aku hanya bertanya-tanya, kau baru saja menyinggung perasaan Lady Hyuga tadi pagi, aku penasaran apa yang akan dia lakukan terhadapmu," jelas Ino panjang lebar.

Sakura mendengus kecil mendengarnya, "Kukira apa, omong-omong aku sedikit berubah pikiran."

"Eh?! Kau akan ikut berusaha merebut hati Kaisar?"

Sakura kembali mendengus melihat Ino yang heboh, gadis cantik bersurai pirang bak boneka itu bahkan tak berusaha menyembunyikan _aquamarine_nya yang terlihat sangat antusias saat ini.

"Aku masih tidak tertarik melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin bermain-main sedikit dengan dua wanita cantik Kaisar, hahaha."

"Wow, aku tidak tau kalau orientasi seksualmu menyimpang Sak— awh!"

Ino mendelik saat Sakura menyikut pinggang rampingnya cukup keras. Dan baru saja akan memprotes, mereka sudah sampai di paviliun pusat. Tempat dimana mereka tidak boleh membuat keributan yang mencolok perhatian orang-orang.

Sakura memasuki ruang utama dan melihat sudah ada meja panjang lengkap dengan banyak sajian makanan yang terlihat asing di pengelihatannya. Tapi juga nampak menggugah selera disaat bersamaan. Dan netra _emerald_ miliknya yang awalnya berbinar saat menatap makanan itu, berubah datar saat beralih ke beberapa pasang mata yang menatap tajam kedatangannya.

"Maaf terlambat, aku tersesat," ucap Sakura acuh dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong samping Temari. Para istri saat ini terlihat sibuk menata makanan untuk Sasuke.

Semua orang di ruangan itu terlihat kaget karena Sakura berani duduk sebelum mengucap salam ke Kaisar.

"Keluarga rendahan yang bahkan tidak tau salam," ucap Shion cukup nyaring.

Sakura menatap malas ke arah Shion. Sial, ia masih belum terbiasa. Dan saat ini, wanita pirang itu baru saja akan kembali melontarkan kalimat kritikan, tapi terhenti saat Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri dan kembali ke arah pintu. Membuat semua orang di sana menatap ke arahnya bingung.

"Salam untuk Kaisar dan para Lady di sini, dewa memberkati orang berhati baik dan memaafkan," ucap Sakura sambil kembali memasuki ruangan dan mendudukkan diri.

Sasuke mengernyit heran, tapi malas untuk berkomentar apa-apa. Temari sedikit meringis geli melihat kelakuan Sakura. Dan sisanya hanya bisa menatap tak suka, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Kaisar memilih acuh dan tak ingin mempermasalahkannya lebih jauh.

Hinata dan Shion terlihat kembali menatakan makan malam Sasuke sambil mengajaknya mengobrol ringan entah apa. Tapi atensi pria Uchiha itu saat ini malah terfokus ke arah Sakura yang terlihat menatap makanan di depannya dengan pandangan berbinar.

Sakura benar-benar sudah tidak sabar mencoba makanan di hadapannya. Jika saja saat ini ia tidak menahan diri untuk tidak berbuat kesalahan lagi, pasti ia sudah menyantap makan malamnya dengan lahap. Yah, setidaknya ia tahu kalau ia akan dikritik lagi jika berani mendahului Kaisar makan. Maka dari itu, ia berusaha menahan dirinya sebisa mungkin.

Hinata yang menyadari atensi Sasuke tidak tertuju padanya, menatap kesal ke arah Sakura. Dengan nada bicara anggun khas para bangsawan, ia nampak melontarkan kalimat menyindir yang ditujukan untuk istri baru Kaisar tersebut, "Ah, keluarga Haruno sepertinya banyak membuat dewi fortuna senang ya."

Dewi fortuna, istilah halus dari keberuntungan. Semua orang tahu kalau keluarga kecil macam Haruno hanya memiliki peluang nyaris tak ada untuk dipilih menjalin hubungan dengan keluarga kerajaan. Maka dari itu, banyak orang menyebut hubungan ini sebagai 'keberuntungan' alih-alih sebuah kehormatan. Hal itu tentu saja ditujukan untuk mengejek eksistensi Sakura di sini yang dianggap hanya sebuah keberuntungan belaka.

_'Shannaro! siapapun yang bisa melepas segel kekuatanku untuk mencabut nyawanya, aku akan memberikannya apapun nanti,' _batin Sakura berapi-api, Ino yang berada di ujung ruangan bersama para dayang yang lain bahkan terlihat sedikit tersentak karena merasakan aura liar dari sosok yang haus akan jiwa seseorang tengah bergejolak dalam diri Sakura.

_'Aura liar dan haus para dewa kematian,'_ batin Ino, satu-satunya yang bisa merasakan tekanan hawa di ruangan itu yang mendadak berubah.

Tapi sepertinya hal itu tak berlangsung lama, karena Sakura terlihat memijat pelan dahinya yang terdapat segel berbentuk seperti berlian kecil di tengahnya. Memaksakan diri mengeluarkan kekuatannya yang disegel cukup melukai dirinya sendiri dari dalam. Ia harus bisa mengontrol diri untuk saat ini.

Dalam waktu yang cepat, setelah menarik napas setenang mungkin, Sakura tersenyum, "Wah maaf jika keberuntungan saya menutupi usaha Anda malam ini."

Wajah cantik Hinata memerah kesal, Sakura jelas balas menyindirnya. Ia terang-terangan menyindir dengan seolah mengatakan bahwa usaha Hinata menarik atensi Sasuke malam ini gagal karena pria itu lebih memperhatikan Sakura. Walau kenyataannya mungkin begitu.

Setelah keheningan beberapa saat, akhirnya makan malam bisa dimulai. Kaisar pun segera memimpin doa, dan semuanya mulai melahap makanan mereka dengan tenang tanpa suara. Walau Sakura beberapa kali terlihat berusaha menahan geraman rendahnya akan rasa takjubnya pada makanan-makanan ini.

Sejujurnya Sakura sadar, saat ini semua orang di meja ini, kecuali Temari, tengah menatap ke arahnya. tapi ia memilih pura-pura tidak tahu. Dua istri Sasuke jelas memberikan pandangan merendahkan, tapi Kaisar saat ini memandangnya lagi-lagi dengan heran.

Biasanya para istri akan berebut melayaninya, tapi Sakura terlihat asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Alasan mengapa dulu ia memilih keluarga Haruno, salah satunya adalah karena mereka bukan dari keluarga besar, sehingga akan meminimalisir adanya pengkhianatan. Mengingat calon yang lain sangat diragukan kredibilitas kesetiaannya.

Sasuke berpikir tidak akan ada yang spesial nantinya, bahkan mungkin Sakura akan tersingkir begitu cepat mengingat ia dari keluarga kecil yang tidak punya banyak pengalaman menghadapi intrik kotor keluarga kerajaan. Tapi anak kucing manis yang tengah ditatapnya saat ini, sepertinya punya amunisi lebih baik daripada yang bisa ia bayangkan.

_Heh? Sakura ya? Menarik_.

.

* * *

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

* * *

.

Makan malam pertama Sakura di kerajaan Uchiha sudah berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu. Mungkin sekitar dua setengah jam. Saat ini, ia tengah berada di kamarnya dengan Ino yang terlihat merapikan rambut di depan cermin sebelum tidur.

Sakura memang terbiasa tidur berdua dengan Ino, mengingat mereka tumbuh besar bersama-sama. Kedua sahabat itu benar-benar tak bisa dipisahkan. Buktinya, Ino sampai rela mengikuti Sakura menyelesaikan hukumannya.

"Kau harus mulai tidur sendiri, bagaimana jika Sasuke tiba-tiba datang? Tidak lucu kan kalau jadi canggung gara-gara aku," ucap Ino memulai.

Sakura yang tengah menatap buku bacaan cukup tebal di hadapannya mendengus, mengabaikan perkataan Ino, "Dia tidak akan datang, untuk apa lagipula? Dia punya banyak taman bunga yang cantik di sekitarnya."

Ino paham siapa saja yang dimaksud taman bunga cantik oleh Sakura, siapa lagi kalau bukan para istri Sasuke yang lain. Tapi gadis pirang itu memilih mengendikkan bahu acuh sebagai balasan, "Terserah kau. Oh ya, pelayan memberi tahuku besok kita harus ke paviliun ratu, memberi salam kedatangan pada ratu Mikoto."

Sakura bergumam mengiyakan dan setelahnya kembali hening. Ia memang bilang tidak ingin punya banyak pelayan di paviliunnya. Ia bahkan meminta pelayan tidak tetap yang akan kembali ke tempat mereka setelah jam makan malam usai. Menyisakan dirinya dan Ino, berdua saja. Bahkan ia menolak pengawal berjaga di depan paviliun kecilnya.

Sakura beralasan sudah banyak penjaga di gerbang kompleks paviliun para istri, jadi pasti akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula, walau tanpa kekuatan magisnya, kekuatan fisiknya tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Ia cukup mampu mengayunkan pedangnya atau tinjunya sendiri jika ada penyelundup yang masuk.

"Sudah, ayo tidur," ajak Ino yang mengisi posisi kosong di sebelah kasur berukuran besar milik Sakura, yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari sang gadis khas bunga musim semi.

Sakura meletakkan bukunya dan mencoba berbaring santai. Ia bersyukur tadi Sasuke mengatakan kalau pria itu akan tidur di kastil utamanya sendiri karena masih ada beberapa pekerjaan. Hal yang sukses membuat Hinata dan Shion mengeluh karena tidak ada paviliun yang dipilih Sasuke untuk menghabiskan malam bersama. Sedangkan Temari, terlihat tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan itu.

Yah, jika dipikir-pikir baguslah. Ia sama sekali belum siap untuk berinteraksi intim dengan Sasuke. Setidaknya, ia hanya perlu terlihat biasa dan tidak terlalu menarik perhatian Sasuke untuk itu, membiarkan Hinata atau Shion saja yang melakukan tugas istri untuk sang pria Uchiha. Dirinya kalau bisa tidak sama sekali sampai ia pulang nanti.

Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Sakura saat ini, sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata dan melakukan salah satu kebutuhan dasar seorang manusia, beristirahat.

_Tapi Sakura, kau tidak bisa membaca takdirmu sendiri, siapa yang tahu apa yang terjadi kedepannya._

.

* * *

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

* * *

.

Dua orang gadis cantik berbeda _tone_ rambut tengah berjalan di jalan setapak sepulang dari salam penyambutan untuk ratu Mikoto. Ya, Sakura dan Ino tengah berjalan santai untuk melihat-lihat kondisi kastil Uchiha.

"Ratu Mikoto sepertinya orang yang bijaksana ya," ucap Ino mengingat pertemuan mereka.

Sakura bergumam setuju, ia cukup menyukai aura milik sang ratu yang tadi sempat memaksanya memanggil dengan sebutan ibu. Karena bagi beliau, Sakura sudah menjadi salah satu anaknya juga.

Asik mengobrol ria tentang berbagai macam hal, Sakura tersentak saat melihat sekelebat bayangan seorang manusia berambut pirang dengan kulit tan dan netra _saphire_ melintas tak jauh dari mereka.

"Orang itu ... siapa?" tanyanya pada Ino.

"Dia? Panglima besar Naruto Uzumaki, posisinya benar-benar yang terkuat kedua setelah kaisar. Kehebatannya sudah terkenal seantero negeri, kenapa?" tanya Ino balik.

"..." Hening, Sakura tidak memberikan balasan apapun.

"Dia orang kepercayaan Kaisar, mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil, jika Kaisar adalah otaknya, pusat dari segalanya, maka Naruto adalah tangan kaki yang memegang peran penting menjalankan semua rencana, terkenal loyal dan ramah," lanjut Ino saat Sakura masih mengamati punggung Naruto yang menjauh.

"Begitu ya, kau benar-benar mengumpulkan banyak informasi rupanya."

"Yah begitulah, tapi jangan bilang kalau kau justru tertarik padanya?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala dan merotasikan netra klorofilnya malas, "Sama sekali tidak, hanya saja, sekilas aku mengenalinya, terasa tidak asing."

"Aku tidak tau jika ada dewa yang mirip dengannya."

"Bukan fisiknya, energinya sekilas terasa tidak asing, entahlah hanya perasaanku saja mungkin."

Setelah melanjutkan beberapa obrolan ringan, Sakura dan Ino akhirnya memutuskan berpisah saat Ino harus mewakili diri sebagai asisten Sakura untuk menyiapkan festival musim panas yang diadakan tidak lama lagi, sekaligus mencari-cari informasi apapun yang bisa ia dapat.

Walau tidak mengatakan secara langsung, Sakura amat bersyukur Ino setia menemaninya. Ino sangat pintar mengumpulkan informasi dan cukup membantu walau kadang idenya tak kalah gila dari ide Sakura. Apapun itu, dia sahabat yang bisa diandalkan.

"Nee-chan," panggil seorang anak kecil yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sampingnya, menarik atensi Sakura dari lamunan sesaatnya. Sakura mengamati anak perempuan berambut oranye yang memegang kain lengan kimononya, gadis kecil yang manis, pikirnya.

"Ya?"

"Aku Moegi, bisa bantu kami mengambil itu?" ucap Moegi sambil menunjuk ke arah pohon besar yang tak jauh dari mereka. Di sana ada dua anak kecil laki-laki yang tengah memandang balik ke tempat Sakura dan Moegi berdiri saat ini.

Sakura mengangguk dan mendatangi pohon itu, menatap penuh tanya apa yang bisa ia bantu, "Halo adik kecil, aku Sakura, apa kalian butuh bantuan?"

"Aku Konohamaru, ini Udon. Nee-chan, bantu kami menurunkan kucing itu _dong_," rengek anak yang baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Konohamaru.

Sakura menatap ke atas, benar bahwa di antara dahan pohon ada kucing berwarna putih campuran abu-abu yang mengeong pelan dari atas sana. Reflek saja Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan menggeram rendah saat menyadari kalau saat ini ia benar-benar manusia tanpa kekuatan.

_'Sepertinya aku harus memanjat,'_ batin Sakura. Karena saat ini, jalan setapak timur laut kastil sangat sepi, terlalu lama jika harus mencari bantuan lain.

"Kalau Nee-chan tidak bisa, jangan dipaksa, kami panggil orang lain saja," ucap Udon yang sepertinya menyadari Sakura juga terlihat kebingungan.

Sakura tersenyum ringan dan menggeleng, jika tidak sekarang, kapan lagi ia bisa mencoba hal-hal seperti ini, "Aku coba dulu."

Dan perlahan tapi pasti, Sakura mulai mencoba memanjat pohon itu untuk menyelamatkan anak kucing yang ada di atas sana.

.

* * *

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

* * *

.

Sosok Naruto Uzumaki yang kini tengah berjalan mendampingi Sasuke Uchiha dari ruang pengadilan, nampak melotot saat netra biru lautnya melihat pemandangan yang terasa ganjil. Secara reflek lengannya menyikut Sasuke agak keras. Hal yang sukses membuatnya mendapatkan _deathglare_ andalan dari sang Kaisar Uchiha.

"Teme, lihat _deh_, itu istri barumu kan?" ucap Naruto heboh sendiri, bahkan tak sadar kalau ia menggunakan bahasa yang jauh dari sopan. Yah tak masalah, toh mereka hanya berdua saat ini.

Sasuke mengikuti arah telunjuk sahabat kecilnya itu dan reflek mengerutkan dahinya saat otak cerdasnya mendadak agak kebingungan dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Dia se—"

"Hei Nona, kau tidak bisa memanjat seperti itu!" seru Naruto agak nyaring dan memotong perkataan Sasuke saat netranya menatap Sakura memanjat dengan posisi salah dan terkesan terburu-buru.

Tanpa aba-aba kedua pria paling dihormati di seluruh kerajaan itu sampai harus berlari ke arah target mereka saat Sakura terlihat hampir tergelincir dari tempatnya memanjat.

Tapi terlambat, kecepatan jatuh Sakura lebih cepat, tubuh mungil gadis itu sudah lebih dulu menumbuk tanah dengan cukup keras.

"Astaga Nona! Kau tidak apa-apa ka—" ucapan Naruto tepotong saat Sakura malah sibuk memperhatikan kucing dalam dekapannya.

"Uh, untung kucingnya tidak apa-apa. Ini, jaga baik-baik ya." Sakura menyerahkan kucing itu pada Moegi yang terlihat senang namun juga khawatir dengan kondisi Sakura.

"Nee-chan tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis kecil itu, sepertinya mereka masih belum menyadari kehadiran dua orang pria yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Aku ti— loh? Eh, Sasuke?" ujar Sakura terkejut saat _emerald_nya menatap kehadiran Sasuke dan Naruto yang baru ia sadari.

Sasuke mengernyit, pun dengan Naruto. Tunggu, apa gadis kembang gula itu baru saja memanggil seorang Kaisar tanpa embel-embel apapun? Bahkan jika wanita itu istrinya, mereka bahkan baru saling mengenal. Wah, apa jangan-jangan mereka sudah dekat sebenarnya? Batin Naruto bertanya-tanya penasaran.

Sasuke ingin memprotes tapi terlalu malas melakukannya. Ia bisa mengajukannya lain kali. Saat ini, ia lebih tertarik pada hal lain.

"Kau apa-apaan."

"Aku apa?"

"..."

_Onyx_ dan _emerald_ bertemu, saling memandang dengan perasaan yang abstrak. Naruto yang menyadari atmosfer terasa agak tidak nyaman, meminta anak-anak untuk mengucapkan kalimat terimakasih dan pamit pergi.

Setelah hanya tersisa mereka bertiga, Naruto tersenyum lebar berusaha mencairkan suasana, "Aku Naruto Uzumaki, kita bertemu sebentar tapi tidak sempat berkenalan kemarin. Aku panglima kerajaan ini, kau bisa meminta bantuanku kalau terjadi apa-apa. Salam kenal, Sakura-chan."

Sakura tersentak dengan cara Naruto memanggilnya yang notabene masih asing, setelah mengamati sekilas, ia bisa menilai kalau Naruto itu tipe spesies yang agak mirip dengan Ino.

"Ah ya, salam saya untuk Uzumaki-san."

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal, panggil saja Naruto —_dattebayou_."

"Hum, ya, Naruto? hahaha."

Naruto tersenyum saat mendengar tawa renyah Sakura di ujung kalimatnya, "Sakura-chan benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Kau tadi emm, bagaimana mengatakannya ya, kau melakukan hal yang bisa dibilang cukup membahayakan, berhati-hatilah lain ka—"

"Kau ceroboh. Apa kau tidak punya otak untuk menganalisa batasanmu sendiri?" potong Sasuke tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Sakura sedikit mengernyit mendengar ucapan ketus Sasuke, dan entah sengaja atau tidak, ia membalasnya dengan nada yang tak jauh berbeda, "Aku melakukannya karena memang ingin _kok_, tidak ada yang salah dan merasa dirugikan."

Suasana semakin tegang. Sasuke diam, menganalisa bahwa Sakura bukan gadis yang akan diam dan tunduk di bawah kata-kata. Ia menarik senyum tipis di sudut bibirnya dan merangsek maju, mencium Sakura cepat dan tepat di bibir, sebelum kemudian menarik tubuh tegapnya mundur.

Sakura dan Naruto terlihat sangat terkejut, Sasuke bisa dengan gampangnya mencium Sakura padahal jelas masih ada Naruto di sana. Pemuda pirang itu bahkan sampai terlihat _jawdrop_ saking kagetnya.

Sakura memandang sulit ke arah Sasuke. Rahangnya membuka, sebelum kemudian kembali menutup. Begitu berulang kali, terlihat ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tapi tidak jadi. Ia masih luar biasa kaget sekarang, walau tidak ada orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan setapak ini, tapi eksistensi Naruto jelas nyata, Sasuke benar-benar sudah gila.

"Ka- kau ... A- pa mak—" Sakura tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, hanya tatapan tak percaya yang bisa ia lemparkan pada Sasuke. Tangan mungilnya sedikit bergetar saat menyentuh bibirnya yang agak basah.

"Apa? Aku tidak tau batasan karena melakukannya di depan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke rendah.

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab, ia berusaha menyusun protes.

"Yak! Itu kau ta—"

"Kenapa Sakura? Aku melakukannya karena aku memang ingin, tidak ada yang salah, kau istriku," potong Sasuke cepat dengan pola kalimat yang mirip dengan kalimat Sakura sebelumnya, seringai tercetak jelas di sudut bibir Sasuke saat ini.

Dan di detik itu, Sakura benar-benar ingin mencabut nyawa pria tampan di hadapannya saat ini juga.

_Shannaro!_

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Halo, saya gak nyangka fictnya ada yang suka, bahkan review, makasih banyak T_T. Chp ini masih orientasi, chp berikutnya baru akan mulai awal romance dan juga konfliknya. Kalau ngerasa alurnya lambat dan bosenin, maapkeun, saya msh noob.

Btw, klo ada typo maaf jg, sy terlalu malas ngoreksi ulang #orz. Sekian, thanks for reads, have a really nice day peeps! Luv ya all ~

* * *

_Special thanks to __: _

**raradewi980 **\- **Marchlll **-** guest (1) **-** VieRichelyn17 **-** KiritoKazuya **-** fury light **-** sharfinaraw **-** Michi-chan **\- **sweetlies04 **\- **Queen Asia **-**NoMinJJ**

* * *


	3. SQ - 03

_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

* * *

"Ka- kau ... A- pa mak—" Sakura tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, hanya tatapan tak percaya yang bisa ia lemparkan pada Sasuke. Tangan mungilnya sedikit bergetar saat menyentuh bibirnya yang agak basah.

"Apa? Aku tidak tau batasan karena melakukannya di depan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke rendah.

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab, ia berusaha menyusun protes.

"Yak! Itu kau ta—"

"Kenapa Sakura? Aku melakukannya karena aku memang ingin, tidak ada yang salah, kau istriku," potong Sasuke cepat dengan pola kalimat yang mirip dengan kalimat Sakura sebelumnya, seringai tercetak jelas di sudut bibir Sasuke saat ini.

Dan didetik itu, Sakura benar-benar ingin mencabut nyawa pria tampan di hadapannya saat ini juga.

_Shannaro!_

"Tentu tidak tepat, ada Naruto," protes Sakura setengah frustasi.

"Jadi akan tepat kalau kita melakukannya berdua saja? Kau bisa memilihkan ruangannya malam ini," goda Sasuke masih dengan seringai tipis mematikannya.

Jika para istri yang lain pasti akan senang hati mendengar Sasuke sendiri yang menawarkan hal tersebut pada mereka. Tapi Sakura lain atau justru kelainan. Gadis yang sudah menjadi istri Kaisar itu malah terlihat tidak senang mendengarnya.

Wajah Sakura pun memerah padam antara kesal dan juga malu, "Ah, lupakan saja, saya permisi."

Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan dua pria paling dihormati itu. Tidak tau pasti mau kemana dirinya saat ini. Yang jelas, ia harus menjauh sebisa mungkin dari sosok pria bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

"Argh, sial! Dipikirkan bagaimanapun juga, pria itu benar-benar sangat mengesalkan," ucap Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura sejujurnya bukan tipe wanita berego tinggi dalam menunjukkan perasaanya. Walau kadang ia terlambat menyadari karena sibuk berpikir, Sakura adalah orang yang akan melimpahimu dengan banyak cinta ketika kau berhasil merebut hatinya. Ia tidak akan segan menyuarakan dan bahkan menunjukkan obsesinya bila ia tergila-gila dengan sesuatu.

Hanya saja, meyakinkan hati bungsu Akasuna itu bukan hal yang cukup mudah. Bergelut di dunia yang gelap membuat gadis itu ikut terjorok ke dalam dan butuh usaha lebih untuk menariknya.

Sakura kembali menggeram frustasi. Setelah menyerah berpikir, gadis itu menatap bangunan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, perpustakaan kerajaan. Benar, ia akan ke sana, ada sesuatu yang ingin ia cari tahu. Maka dengan senyum ringan ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, tidak sabar menemukan jawaban atas apa yang ia cari.

Penjaga perpustakaan kerajaan nampaknya terkejut akan kedatangan Sakura yang cukup tiba-tiba tanpa ada pengumuman sebelumnya. Gadis itu dengan senyum lebar menghampirinya dan menanyakan tempat buku dekrit atau hukum kerajaan berada. Ia bilang karena sekarang ia bagian dari kastil, ia sedikit banyak harus mengerti bukan.

Penjaga perpustakaan itu ikut tersenyum dengan keramahan Sakura. Walau samar-samar, ia bisa merasakan wibawa yang begitu kuat, keramahan gadis itu membuatnya merasa dihargai. Yah, walau sebenarnya ia tetap saja sedikit terkejut karena tidak melihat adanya pengawal di sekitar gadis itu. Setelah berbincang singkat, pria paruh baya itu kemudian mengantarkan Sakura ke bagian yang ingin gadis itu tuju. Dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian karena gadis itu memintanya untuk kembali.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, iris giok milik sang gadis gulali menatap ke arah rak besar yang berisi buku-buku tentang hukum kerajaan. Netra klorofilnya mencari deretan yang menunjukkan buku-buku untuk hukum yang bersifat internal. Dan setelah berhasil menemukannya, ia kembali menelusuri buku yang salah satu bagian di dalamnya mengatur tentang pernikahan.

"Ah, ini dia, ayo kita lihat!" Sakura terlihat bersemangat membaca buku yang cukup tebal tersebut. Dengan lihai jari lentiknya membuka bab yang mengatur pernikahan dan membaca setiap deret kalimatnya dengan cermat.

"Yak! Apa-apaan ini, kenapa tidak ada sih penjelasan tentang itu," kesal Sakura saat menyelesaikan bab yang ia baca.

Gadis khas bunga musim semi itu baru saja mencari hukum yang mengatur perceraian kerajaan, tapi tidak banyak yang ia temukan selain wanita itu akan dikembalikan ke keluarganya.

Menghela nafas lelah, Sakura mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, jika ia dipulangkan, keluarga asli gadis Haruno itu tentu saja akan menolak. Sejujurnya, di dunia manusia ini, Sakura ingin sedikit menikmati waktunya dengan tinggal di sebuah daerah di kaki gunung yang tentram dan mengamati bagaimana kehidupan manusia berjalan. Tapi sepertinya itu akan sulit.

Menghela napas sekali lagi, Sakura memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa waktunya hari ini dengan membaca beberapa buku yang ia rasa penting dan akan membantunya selama tinggal di kerajaan Uchiha.

Sepertinya, hari-hari gadis _shinigami_ itu selama di kastil Uchiha kedepannya, sama sekali tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah.

.

**

* * *

**

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

* * *

.

Suasana malam ini cukup hangat dan tenang. Makan malam berjalan dengan cukup baik, Sakura berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak langsung dengan Sasuke, entah kontak mata atau sekadar berbincang. Sejujurnya ia cukup terkejut melihat Sasuke yang bereaksi biasa saja seolah tidak ada hal yang terjadi, dan Sakura tentu saja mensyukuri hal itu.

Dan saat ini, gadis gulali itu tengah berjalan sendiri menuju suatu tempat yang ia baca di denah tadi siang saat di perpustakaan. Ada suatu tempat tak terlalu jauh dari paviliun, sebuah tempat sedikit menanjak, yang katanya sangat bagus untuk melihat pemandangan kota. Dan Sakura, sangat penasaran akan hal itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan sangat sepi. Tempat yang ia tuju agak terbelakang, mungkin karena itu jadi jarang dikunjungi. Tapi, saat ia sampai di sana, ia agak terkejut menemukan Sasuke dan Naruto tengah berbincang berdua.

Sakura refleks saja menyembunyikan badan kecilnya di balik sebuah pohon besar. Ia tidak berniat menguping, tapi kedua orang itu sepertinya membahas tentang persiapan senjata untuk melawan suatu kelompok besar entah siapa. Pembicaraan tidak berlangsung lama, karena Naruto terlihat segera berbalik dan pergi dari sana.

Suasana menjadi hening dengan Sakura yang tidak tau harus bagaimana saat ini. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, ia dikejutkan dengan suara _baritone_ yang menginterupsi pikirannya.

"Apa kau akan terus berdiri di sana?"

"Aish, aku sungguh tidak ada niat menguping tau."

"Hn, kemarilah, pemandangannya lebih bagus dari sini."

Sakura agak terkejut dengan tawaran Sasuke. Pria itu tidak marah padanya? Perlahan tapi pasti, ia berjalan ke arah sang pria Uchiha, mendudukkan diri di rerumputan tak jauh dari Kaisar duduk.

"Salam, semoga Dewa memberkati Kaisar."

Sasuke bergumam dan melirik ke arah Sakura yang memilih duduk berjarak dengannya. Sedikit mendengus menyadari gadis itu seolah masih enggan berdekatan. Apa sebenarnya yang gadis itu pikirkan?

Suasana menjadi hening, netra klorofil Sakura menatap pemandangan kota dari tempatnya duduk. Sangat indah. Iris gioknya menatap takjub melihat bagaimana lampu dari rumah-rumah warga nampak bersinar bagai lentera di kegelapan malam. Sungguh, _emerald_ miliknya benar-benar terbius sempurna saat ini.

"Cantik, sangat cantik," ucap Sakura spontan.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis tanpa sadar. Entah karena apa, pria pelit senyum itu tiba-tiba tersenyum begitu saja.

"Aku mengatakan ini agar kau tidak berpikiran macam-macam, aku kesini tanpa tahu kalau kau juga ada di sini," ujar Sakura saat netranya beralih menatap pria di sampingnya, masih sedikit terpana menyadari ada manusia yang berparas rupawan bak para dewa.

Sasuke hanya mendengus ringan dan bergumam tak jelas sebagai jawaban. Lalu mereka kembali mengamati pemandangan indah itu ditemani suara halus serangga dan semilir angin malam yang cukup hangat.

"Menara itu, walau sudah kehilangan puncak megahnya, tetap terlihat sangat indah ya," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba, pada dasarnya ia adalah gadis berisik yang memang tidak terlalu menyukai suasana hening dan canggung seperti saat ini.

Sasuke menyempatkan diri menoleh ke arah Sakura sebelum kemudian memperhatikan menara yang gadis itu maksud. Menara megah yang sudah ada sejak jaman leluhur terdahulu, dengan puncaknya yang berkilau logam mulia. Tapi sayangnya, konon lima ratus tahun lalu, terjadi pembobolan pada menara tersebut.

"Ya, orang terdahulu selalu berambisi membangun menara yang megah. Tapi berakhir seperti itu, cukup disayangkan."

Sakura tersenyum, kemirisan sedikit tercetak di paras manisnya, sebelum kemudian berujar, "Ah, pada akhirnya, sesuatu yang dibangun dengan penuh ambisi, harus hancur karena ambisi lainnya."

"Kau ta—"

"Apa bagi manusia kedudukan sepenting itu? Demi menggulingkan seseorang, sampai merusak sebuah ambisi dengan ambisi lainnya, haha."

Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya. Walau kesal ada orang yang sangat berani untuk memotong perkataannya, tapi ia lebih terkejut karena Sakura secara tersirat memahami betul sejarah menara itu. Tidak banyak yang tahu sejarah asli tentang menara tersebut selain keluarga inti Uchiha atau orang-orang tertentu.

Mendengar langsung dari putri keluarga rendah. Hal itu tentu cukup mengejutkan. Ia saja tidak yakin istrinya yang lain tahu tentang hal ini.

"Terkejut kau mengetahui sejarah ratusan tahun lalu itu."

_'Tentu saja karena malam itu aku ada di sana dan mendengar semuanya.' _batin Sakura yang tidak bisa ia ucapkan secara langsung, saat peristiwa itu terjadi, ia masih kecil. Malam itu, ia ikut menemani kakaknya yang sedang bertugas.

"Aku ini cerdas tau, hahaha." Itulah jawaban yang Sakura pilih pada akhirnya, karena tentu saja ia tidak mungkin mengatakan kenyataan yang sebenarnya terjadi kan.

Mendengarnya, Sasuke kembali mendengus sebagai jawaban, "Huh."

"Aish, kau ini! Yah, tapi ambisi manusia benar-benar menyeramkan ya. Kalian tidak pernah puas dan terus saja meminta lebih, dasar makhluk fana!"

Sasuke agak terkejut mendengarnya. Gadis itu entah kenapa, berbicara seolah-olah bukan salah satu dari mereka —manusia. Terdengar seolah ia adalah makhluk yang lain.

"Kau tak punya ambisi?" tanya Sasuke sedikit iseng, sekadar ingin tahu.

"Tidak. Aku hidup tanpa kekurangan. Walau kadang aku mengeluhkan beberapa hal, aku merasa cukup, sangat cukup."

"Mustahil."

"Terserah, aku tidak ingin harta atau kedudukan, semuanya akan berakhir pada waktunya. Fa-na!"

"Kau mau jadi ratu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, _onyx_nya menatap tajam dan lurus ke arah Sakura.

Sakura terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, ditambah tatapan intens pria itu, tapi tak berlangsung lama, ia menjawab pertanyaan mendadak itu dengan ringan, "Tidak, aku justru berharap bisa cerai denganmu."

_Jder!_ Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, kali ini justru Sasuke yang terlihat terkejut sampai tidak bisa mengontrol ekspresinya yang biasanya datar. Gadis di depannya ini penuh dengan kejutan, obsidiannya mencoba mencari sesuatu dalam netra Sakura dan menemukan tidak ada raut kebohongan di dalam wajahnya. Dan entah kenapa, ia sedikit merasa kesal atas fakta itu.

"Aku tidak akan menceraikanmu, jika kau ingin tahu," balas Sasuke sedatar dan seserius mungkin.

Sakura mengernyit, tapi untuk sekarang, ia tidak tertarik memperpanjang urusan ini. Gadis khas bunga musim semi itu lebih memilih kembali mengamati indahnya kerlap-kerlip cahaya dari tempatnya duduk. Sukses membiusnya tanpa henti.

"Dipandang berkali-kali pun, kerlap-kerlip cahaya di bawah sana sangat indah bukan?"

"Hn."

"Tapi dipikirkan bagimanapun juga, ada hal yang aku masih tidak bisa mengerti," ucap Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kembali untuk menatap ke arah Sasuke.

Pria paling dihormati di seantero negeri itu pun ikut memalingkan wajah rupawannya, menatap paras manis lawan bicaranya saat ini, "Hn?"

"Bukankah kehidupan yang tentram dengan penuh kerlip cahaya ini sangat indah? Tapi kenapa manusia terus berambisi?"

"..."

"Kenapa manusia masih saling bertarung, beperang, dan ... dan membunuh," ucap Sakura dengan nada suara nyaris berbisik di akhir kalimatnya.

"..." Tapi Sasuke masih saja terdiam sebagai jawaban.

"Aku mungkin bukan orang yang baik. Tapi itu sebuah dosa, membunuh itu dosa. Kenapa manusia tidak hidup dengan bersyukur dan membuang ambisi yang berlebihan?"

"..."

Keadaan hening dan senyap, bahkan suara serangga malam sudah tidak terdengar. _Onyx_ dan _emerald_ yang saling beradu pandang masih mencoba untuk saling menyelami keindahan masing-masing.

Tanpa sadar, wajah mereka pun saling mendekat satu sama lain. Dalam benak yang terdalam, sejujurnya keduanya sama-sama terkejut. Sejak kapan mereka menjadi cukup akrab seperti ini dalam waktu yang bisa dibilang sangat cepat?

"Kau benar-benar ingin mendengar jawabanku?" tanya Sasuke dengan helaan napas yang menghembus pelan dan menggelitik wajah lawan bicaranya yang bahkan berjarak tak sampai satu jengkal tangan dengannya.

"Ya." Sakura bernapas tak kalah beratnya, jantungnya atau mungkin jantung milik Sakura Haruno, entah kenapa berdetak lebih cepat dari ritme jantung pada umumnya.

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab, ia kembali menatap lebih dalam netra emerald cerlang di depannya, sebelum kemudian suara beratnya mengalun dengan cukup rendah bersamaan dengan hembusan semilir angin malam itu.

"Untuk melindungi setiap cahaya ini, tidak cukup hanya berdoa kepada para Dewa dan Dewi, harus ada seseorang yang rela menanggung dosa, dosa dari membunuh."

Dan detik itu juga, Sakura merasakan seluruh darahnya berdesir entah karena apa.

.

**

* * *

**

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

* * *

.

Malam sudah semakin larut sekarang. Manusia sebagai makhluk hidup yang membutuhkan istirahat tentu saja mulai merehatkan tubuh mereka saat ini. Mengisi kembali energi untuk bisa melanjutkan aktivitas esok hari.

Namun sepertinya dua sosok berbeda _tone_ rambut, jelaga dan kembang gula, tetap saja terjaga dengan sekelumit pikiran dalam benak masing-masing.

Sakura mengurut pangkal hidungnya perlahan. Berusaha tidak membuat suasana gaduh yang sekiranya bisa membangunkan Ino yang sudah tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Pikirannya cukup berkecamuk dan terasa kacau saat ini.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, setelah Sasuke mengutarakan pendapatnya, mereka saling terdiam satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya, Sasukelah yang memutuskan untuk mengantarnya kembali ke paviliun karena malam sudah mulai larut.

Sakura sudah bersikeras menolak pria itu untuk menemaninya. Bukan apa, ia hanya malas jika nanti ada gosip macam-macam yang beredar. Tapi tetap saja, yang namanya Sasuke Uchiha adalah pribadi yang mutlak dan tidak menerima yang namanya penolakan.

Namun, sesampainya di paviliun miliknya, Sakura bukannya tidak ingin langsung beristirahat. Akan tetapi, perkataan Sasuke tadi, entah mengapa terus terngiang di kepalanya. Sedikit banyak, tentu saja perkataan itu ada benarnya. Tidak pernah terpikirkan ia akan mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu dari pertanyaan yang selama ini selalu berusaha ia temukan jawabannya. Benar-benar di luar ekspektasi.

Saat ini jantungnya pun bahkan masih terasa berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. Apapun itu, Sakura berharap itu bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk.

Lelah dengan pikirannya yang tak berujung. Akhirnya gadis musim itu segera memaksakan tubuh manusianya untuk mendapat istirahat yang cukup. Apapun itu, ia masih bisa memikirkannya lagi di esok hari.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Sasuke juga tak jauh berbeda kondisinya. Pria itu, dalam kamar megahnya yang sunyi, sibuk bergelut dengan benaknya. Pikiran dan batinnya sibuk memikirkan suatu hal.

Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Selain dengan Naruto, kapan terakhir kali ia menemukan lawan bicara yang menyenangkan? Jawabannya tidak pernah.

Selama ini hanya Naruto lah yang menurutnya cukup nyaman untuk diajak berbicara sesuatu yang cukup berat dengan santai namun juga serius. Dan Sakura adalah satu-satunya gadis yang ia anggap sebagai lawan bicara yang menarik.

Kebanyakan wanita yang berbicara dengannya, selain ibunya, pasti memiliki maksud terselubung untuk merayunya. Tapi Sakura, walau ia tergolong berisik, Sasuke menilainya sebagai lawan bicara yang sangat cerdas dan menyenangkan. Gadis itu kritis dan berwawasan luas.

Dan entah sadar atau tidak. Malam itu, sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali Sasuke terlelap dengan senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya. Terasa begitu tenang dan damai, juga hangat.

Pembicaraan malam yang cukup singkat dengan Sakura hari ini, mengirim sebuah getaran perasaan yang juga baru Sasuke rasakan pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Apapun itu, semoga semuanya bisa berjalan dengan baik.

.

**

* * *

**

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

* * *

.

"Ulangi sekali lagi? Jadi Sasuke-kun mengantar wanita sialan itu ke paviliunnya kemarin malam?" tanya seorang sosok Hyuga Hinata dengan wajah cantiknya yang terlihat sangat berang.

Mata-mata Hinata dan Shion yang merupakan seorang penjaga paviliun para istri melaporkan peristiwa yang cukup mengejutkan itu pada dua wanita cantik yang kini terlihat kesal bukan main.

"Darimana mereka sebelumnya?!" tanya Hinata lagi dengan nada kekesalan yang tidak berusaha ia sembunyikan.

"Maaf Lady, saya tidak tahu," jawab mata-mata itu pelan.

"Huh! Berani-beraninya dia, kita harus membuatnya membayar ini." Kali ini Shion yang angkat bicara dengan nada yang sama kesalnya dengan milik Hinata sebelumnya.

"Ya, sekarang juga, ayo kita memberi wanita sial itu sebuah kunjungan."

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Halo, saya gak nyangka fictnya ada yang mau baca bahkan kasih review, makasih banyak, itu berarti sangat banyak untuk saya, sungguh ㅠㅠ.

Btw, kalau ada typo maaf juga ya, as always diriku yg pemalas ga ngoreksi ulang #orz. Sekian, thanks for reads, have a really nice day peeps, xoxo!

* * *

_Special thanks to :_

**Queen Asia **\- **sharfinaraw **\- **NoMinJJ **-** MelaniEdelstein**

Favers, followers, and silent readers.

* * *


	4. SQ - 04

_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

* * *

"Ulangi sekali lagi? Jadi Sasuke-kun mengantar wanita sialan itu ke paviliunnya kemarin malam?" tanya seorang sosok Hyuga Hinata dengan wajah cantiknya yang terlihat sangat berang.

Mata-mata Hinata dan Shion yang merupakan seorang penjaga paviliun para istri melaporkan peristiwa yang cukup mengejutkan itu pada dua wanita cantik yang kini terlihat kesal bukan main.

"Darimana mereka sebelumnya?!" tanya Hinata lagi dengan nada kekesalan yang sama sekali tidak berusaha ia sembunyikan.

"Maaf Lady, saya tidak tahu," jawab mata-mata itu pelan.

"Huh! Berani-beraninya dia, kita harus membuatnya membayar ini." Kali ini Shion yang angkat bicara dengan nada yang sama kesalnya dengan milik Hinata sebelumnya.

"Ya, sekarang juga, ayo kita memberi wanita sial itu sebuah kunjungan."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, dua wanita cantik itu bergegas pergi menemui Sakura di paviliun zeta milik gadis itu. Sesampainya di sana, mereka bisa melihat gadis musim semi itu tengah melakukan perenggangan badan di teras paviliun. Langsung saja Hinata dan Shion menghampiri Sakura dan berdiri dengan angkuh di depannya.

"Oh, kalian," ucap Sakura malas-malasan, ia bahkan terlihat sedikit menguap.

"Cih, dasar munafik, kau bilang tidak tertarik dengan Sasuke-kun," ujar Hinata langsung ke intinya.

Sakura merotasikan matanya bosan, inilah alasan ia tidak ingin Sasuke mengantarnya.

"Emm, ini rumit untuk dijelaskan, aku tidak tertarik memang. Tapi untuk manusia, hati adalah yang paling rawan untuk berubah, kan? Hahaha. Lagipula kalian duluan yang menantangku hari itu," jawab Sakura masih dengan nada santai tak terusik.

"Kau!"

"Aish, lagipula apa pentingnya sih ada aku atau tidak? Kalian memiliki segala yang wanita inginkan, apa kalian takut kalah saing dengan keluarga rendahan, eh?"

"Dasar wanita rendahan kurang ajar! Kuperingati kau untuk jaga jarak atau kau akan mengalami hal-hal yang a—"

"Wah ada burung terbang!" seru Sakura berteriak sangat heboh, jarinya tiba-tiba menunjuk ke arah langit.

Spontan saja Hinata dan Shion menoleh ke arah langit yang ditunjuk Sakura, tapi tak lama kemudian mereka sadar bahwa burung memang terbang, apa istimewanya hal itu?

"Kau pikir kami bodoh? Jangan mengalihkan pembica— hei! Mau kemana kau?!" seru Shion lantang saat tiba-tiba saja Sakura sudah hilang dari hadapan mereka dan tengah berlari riang sambil tertawa, menjauh entah kemana.

"Sial, kita ditipu!" umpat kedua wanita cantik itu hampir bersamaan. Merasa malu dalam benak masing-masing, karena bisa-bisanya mereka ditipu dengan hal konyol seperti itu.

.

* * *

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

* * *

.

Sakura terus berlari menjauh entah kemana. Sejujurnya ia hanya asal lari, yang penting tidak berurusan dengan dua istri yang tergila-gila dengan Kaisar itu. Benar-benar menyulitkan.

Asik berlari dengan dalih sekaligus olahraga melatih fisik manusianya. Sakura yang tengah lari dengan kecepatan maksimal tanpa sengaja malah bertabrakan dengan seorang pria berperawakan jangkung dan terlihat berpakaian rapi. Bahkan samar-samar Sakura bisa mencium bau parfum yang terasa cukup wangi untuk ukuran pria.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Nona?"

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah seorang pria yang tengah mengulurkan telapak tangan ke arahnya. Menggeleng pelan sebagai respon, ia memilih berdiri dengan usahanya sendiri.

"Ah, Lady Sakura, ternyata itu Anda."

Sakura mengernyit, pria ini mengenal dirinya dan ia juga seperti pernah melihatnya sekilas. Mencoba mengingat-ingat sedikit, Sakura tersadar kalau pria di depannya adalah salah satu menteri kerajaan, orang kepercayaan Kaisar, si jenius muda, Shikamaru Nara. Mereka sempat berkenalan sebentar saat upacara pernikahan tempo hari.

"Ah, iya, Shikamaru-san."

"Maaf atas kecelakaan ini."

"Tidak, ini bukan sesuatu yang besar."

"Apa Anda terluka?"

"Tidak juga."

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu saya pamit permisi dulu," ujar pemuda Nara itu yang sepertinya tidak ingin berbasa-basi terlalu lama.

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan dan tak lama kemudian Shikamaru sudah menghilang dari jangkauan pandang netra _emerald_nya.

Namun, saat gadis musim semi itu hendak melangkah, atensinya tertuju pada sebuah hiasan manik yang tanpa berkilau di tengah jalan. Sepertinya, itu salah satu lencana milik Shikamaru yang terjatuh.

Maka dari itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk memungutnya dan berpikir apakah ia harus mencari jenius Nara itu untuk mengembalikan benda yang kini bersinar di telapak tangannya itu atau tidak?

"Kenapa harus repot mengembalikan benda ini, berikan saja nanti pada si Sasuke saat makan malam," celetuk Sakura acuh.

Sakura tak peduli jika akan dibilang berlaku tak terpuji, acuh, egois, gila atau lainnya. Toh, ia tidak dididik untuk menjadi orang baik. Kehidupan keras sejak kecil yang ia alami tidak mengajarkan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Hum, ngomong-ngomong, aku mau kemana ya?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, tapi tiba-tiba suara yang terdengar sangat familiar lah yang justru menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau, ayo ikut aku." Dan itu adalah suara si pirang Yamanaka Ino, yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakangnya.

"Uh, Pig? Kemana?"

Ino tidak langsung menjawab, ia menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura dan menarik setengah menyeret gadis itu mengikuti langkahnya.

"Hei, jawab aku, sialan."

Salah satu alasan kenapa keluarga Akasuna dikucilkan dari pergaulan para dewa lainnya adalah, karena sikap bar-bar dan agresif mereka yang bertolak belakang dengan sifat para dewa pada umumnya. Tapi setidaknya, keluarga mereka paling anti bermuka dua atau menjilat, harga diri mereka sangatlah tinggi.

"Dasar jidat, jangan mengumpat sesukamu di sini, aku akan jelaskan sambil jalan," balas Ino santai, sama sekali tidak tersinggung atau apa. Itu bukan masalah yang perlu dibesarkan menurutnya.

"Hmm, ya, apa?"

"Festival musim panas sebentar lagi, semua persiapan tengah dilakukan saat ini. Dan kita akan melakukan salah satunya, ini adalah acara yang banyak ditunggu-tunggu oleh pa—"

"Demi Kami-sama! Bicara langsung ke inti," potong Sakura pada Ino yang terlihat berbinar entah karena apa.

Gadis Yamanaka itu merengut kesal karena ucapannya dipotong begitu saja, tapi tak lama kemudian senyum cerah kembali menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Sebelum festival dimulai, Kaisar akan memberikan hadiah kepada semua istrinya untuk festival nanti."

"Benarkan? Hadiah apa? Apa aku akan dapat rumah di kaki bukit?"

Ino memutar _aquamarine_nya bosan, "Bukan, kau lihat saja setelah ini."

Sakura merengut mendengar jawaban Ino. Tapi pada akhirnya ia menurut saja. Mengikuti langkah gadis pirang itu menuju paviliun berukuran sedang seperti aula perjamuan.

"Salam untuk semuanya," ucap Ino saat memasuki ruangan besar tersebut.

Sakura ikut melangkah ke dalam ruangan yang cukup berisi banyak orang. Dan netranya sedikit membulat saat melihat dua istri Kaisar yang tengah menatap awas padanya. Tapi tak lama kemudian, senyum cerah terbit di wajah manisnya saat mengingat bagaimana ia bisa mebodohi Hinata dan Shion tadi pagi.

"Ayo, duduk sini," ajak Ino untuk mendudukkan diri di atas kursi beludru yang terasa nyaman.

"Semua istri diminta berkumpul?" tanya Sakura setengah berbisik pada Ino.

"Ya, Kaisar mengumpulkan mereka dan memberi mereka hadiah."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Sebenernya ia terpikir untuk mengunjungi suatu tempat saat ini. Akan tetapi ia urungkan dulu niatnya karena cukup penasaran dengan salah satu adat yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Salam saya untuk semuanya, maaf atas keterlambatan ini," ucap Temari memasuki ruangan.

Sakura tersenyum ke arah wanita pirang tersebut dan menawarkan untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kaisar belum datang ya?" tanya Temari dengan nada kelegaan yang kentara.

"Be—"

"Hormat kami pada Kaisar Uchiha, semoga selalu diberkati."

Baru saja Sakura akan menjawab, perkataannya terpotong oleh salah satu pengawal kerajaan yang mengumumkan kedatangan Sasuke.

Saat pria tampan paling dihormati di seantero negeri itu mulai memasuki ruangan. Semua orang membungkuk memberi hormat padanya. Dan mau tak mau, Sakura lagi-lagi dengan terpaksa harus menyesuaikan diri.

Setelah ucapan basi-basi dan juga beberapa ritual doa yang entah apa dari seorang pemandu acara adat kali ini, akhirnya inti acara dimulai.

"Keluarkan semua yang terbaik yang kalian punya," ujar Sasuke pada sekelompok orang yang sejak tadi duduk tak jauh dari meja jamuan.

Sakura pikir awalnya mereka tamu, tapi ternyata sepertinya mereka adalah pedagang yang cukup terpandang. Terbukti dari tindakan mereka yang mengeluarkan peti entah apa dan menyusun isinya di atas meja besar kosong tepat di tengah ruangan.

Sakura melongokkan kepala melihat apa yang orang-orang itu lakukan. Sedikit terkejut saat mereka mengeluarkan banyak sekali pakaian dan perhiasan-perhiasan mewah berhiaskan permata-permata terbaik dari seluruh negeri. Nampak berkilau indah ketika dipandang, bahkan dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Eh? Kain? Perhiasan?"

"Iya, dalam upacara kali ini, para istri bebas memilih perhiasan dan pakaian mewah apapun yang mereka mau. Kaisar akan memberikannya sebagai hadiah untuk dipakai saat upacara festival awal musim panas nanti," jelas Temari panjang lebar saat melihat Sakura yang sepertinya tengah kebingungan.

Ino tersenyum lebar karena sepertinya ia tak perlu menjelaskan lebih jauh melihat reaksi Sakura yang mengangguk paham.

Tak butuh waktu lama semua sudah dipersiapkan. Kini para istri diberi waktu untuk memilih apa yang mereka mau. Semuanya akan ditanggung oleh Kaisar.

"Ayo, Sakura," ajak Temari berdiri dari duduknya, melangkah menuju meja yang penuh barang-barang berkilauan tersebut.

"Uh, iya."

Sasuke mengamati para istrinya yang terlihat antusias, Hinata dan Shion berbincang dengan para pedagang dan dayang untuk dimintai pendapat tentang perhiasan mana yang terlihat paling baik.

Temari juga terlihat mengobrol dengan pelayan pirang yang Sasuke tau adalah pelayan Sakura, jika ia tak salah ingat, Ino namanya. Sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu benar-benar terlihat tidak tertarik, tidak ada raut antusias apapun di wajahnya.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menarik senyum tipis dan berdiri dari duduknya menuju meja besar yang dipenuhi banyak permata yang menggiurkan nafsu manusia.

Hinata dan Shion yang asik memilih terlihat terkejut karena Sasuke mau turun dan ikut melihat-lihat. Pun juga dengan Temari dan orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu, minus Sakura yang masih berdiri di ujung tanpa ada niatan mengitari meja besar yang kini tengah dipenuhi permata indah.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, apa menurutmu ini cocok denganku?" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke yang berjarak tak jauh dari dirinya.

Sasuke melirik sekilas pada kalung yang dipegang wanita cantik itu dan hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"Hn."

"Sasuk-kun, apa me—"

"Pilih saja yang kau mau, terserah."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, pria Uchiha itu melangkah melewati mereka semua dan menuju ke titik yang sejak tadi menjadi fokusnya tanpa ia sadari. Tentu saja hal itu membuat orang-orang yang hadir berbisik melihat interaksi Kaisar yang dingin dengan istri barunya. Hal yang membuat dua istri lainnya menggeram kesal.

"Kau sudah memilih?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah pria yang membuat paginya kacau hari ini, "Aku sudah bilang kan, aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal seperti ini."

"Hn, kau tetap harus memilih, itu adatnya"

"Adat konyol, aku bahkan tidak menemukan esensinya."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tapi tangannya terlulur meraih perhiasan berhiaskan batu _emerald_ jernih yang berjarak tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ini zamrud yang sangat langka, kau bisa mengambilnya."

Sakura menatap kalung berhiaskan batu zamrud jernih di tengahnya. Terlihat sangat indah memang. Dan warnanya yang cerlang mirip dengan netra _emerald _miliknya.

"Apa ini sangat berharga?" tanya Sakura membiarkan perhiasan itu di genggaman Sasuke tanpa ada niatan mencoba menyentuhnya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu, banyak yang mengincarnya."

Sakura mengangguk paham, batu itu memang indah. Tapi ia pernah melihat yang lebih mewah dan berkilau dari yang ada di tangan Kaisar saat ini. Jadi tentu saja ia tidak terlalu tertarik.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, saat ia belum dijatuhi hukuman. Dewa Shi, pria pirang dari keluarga Dewa Matahari itu pernah menghadiahinya perhiasan berukiran namanya, lengkap dengan hiasan sembilan batu zamrud di dalamnya. Dan nasib kalung itu pada akhirnya tergeletak begitu saja di meja kamar seorang Sakura Akasuna.

"Kalung di tangan Anda memang indah, tapi ku pikir kalung ini lebih terasa dalam dan tak terbatas," ujar Sakura sambil meraih kalung sederhana yang tak jauh dari sana.

Kalung yang kini ada di tangan mungilnya tidak memiliki banyak hiasan, hanya motif sederhana dengan satu permata di tengahnya.

Sasuke mengamati lebih seksama perhiasan tersebut dan tersenyum tipis saat menyadari batu osidian lah permata yang menghiasinya.

Batu pualam hitam yang mengkilat dan terlihat pekat itu sekilas mirip dengan netra _onyx_ milik Sasuke. Saat dipandang, memang terasa gelap dan pekat, bagai sebuah jalan tanpa ujung dan tak terbatas saat kau menatapnya dengan baik.

"Hn, seleramu bagus juga."

"Yah, kurasa aku ambil ini saja, zamrud itu terlalu mencolok keindahannya."

"Hn," Sasuke bergumam sebagai jawaban, walau merasa aneh melihat Sakura lebih memilih perhiasan biasa daripada kalung mewah di tangannya.

"Eh tunggu dulu, kau memberikan ini sebagai hadiah kan?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu, ini akan menjadi milikku kan?"

"Ya."

Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya entah karena apa, raut wajahnya terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku hanya berpikir, apa sebaiknya aku membeli perhiasan yang mahal saja ya? Dengan begitu, ketika kita cerai, aku bisa menjualnya," bisik Sakura pelan, tapi cukup jelas untuk didengar oleh Sasuke.

Ekpresi Sasuke terlihat datar dan mengeras seketika, netra _onyx_nya menajam menatap netra _emerald_ cerlang yang terlihat menantang tanpa takut ke arahnya.

"Kau!" Sasuke berucap tajam dengan nada rendah yang hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka berdua.

"_Yare-yare_, aku haya bercanda. Aku tetap ambil yang ini," ujar Sakura dengan helaan napas di ujung kalimatnya. Kemudian tangannya meraih asal kain apa saja yang bisa diraihnya dan meletakkannya di meja kecil yang sudah di sediakan.

Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura dan menemukan suasana hatinya tiba-tiba saja terasa tidak baik. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa, gadis itu seperti sama sekali tidak tertarik pada apapun kecuali perceraian keduanya. Hal yang sedikit mengusik Sasuke tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Cepat akhiri ini," ucap Sasuke sambil duduk kembali ke bangkunya, lebih baik ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan lain yang menantinya.

Para istri yang mendengar titah Sasuke, segera meletakkan pilihan mereka pada meja yang disediakan. Bisa dilihat hanya Sakura lah yang memilih paling sedikit. Selembar kain dan sebuah kalung, berbanding terbalik denga Hinata dan Shion yang memilih apapun yang mereka suka.

Kemudian, pemimpin upacara adat kali ini segera membacakan doa-doa penutup dan mengakhirinya dengan sebuah gong yang dipukul tidak terlalu kencang.

Setelah memastikan semua selesai, Sasuke segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Sedangkan Sakura harus tertahan oleh dua orang wanita yang kini menghampiri dirinya dengan raut kesal bukan main.

"Aku mau makan siang, permisi," ujar Sakura berusaha menghindari situasi menyebalkan ini.

"Cih, merasa spesial?" tanya Shion, menghalangi Sakura untuk pergi.

"Lady Shion, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Temari setelah mengantar para pedagang itu ke pintu keluar ruangan.

"Jangan ikut campur Lady Sabaku," ucap Hinata memperingati.

Temari ingin menegur, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Secara tak langsung, Hinata memiliki kedudukan lebih kuat darinya untuk sementara ini.

Sakura merotasikan netranya malas. Ia benar-benar sangat lapar setelah tadi berolahraga dadakan yang bisa terbilang cukup lama. Ia tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi dirinya tak punya pilihan lain sekarang.

Menarik nafas dan memejamkan mata sejenak. Sakura berusaha mengeluarkan aura _shinigami_ yang nyaris tak tersisa atau tersegel rapat dalam dirinya. Membuka netranya perlahan, pandangannya terasa begitu menusuk hingga ke tulang.

Entah mengapa, Hinata dan Shion mendadak seperti terpaku di tempatnya. Pandangan mata Sakura seolah melumpuhkan keduanya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Sakura menyeringai kecil, tak perlu kekuatan _magis_ apapun, _deathglare_ miliknya sudah cukup membuat lawannya terpaku dan terdiam di tempat. "Aku tak ingin melakukan atau mengatakan ini, tapi kalian yang memulainya."

"..."

"Kalian mungkin ingin menghabisiku, samar-samar aku bisa merasakan keinginan itu. Kusarankan, jangan bermain dengan _kematian_," tekan Sakura dengan nada nyaris berbisik di akhir kalimatnya, lalu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan dua wanita cantik yang sepertinya baru sadar dari _shock_ sesaat mereka .

"Yang barusan itu, apa-apaan?" ucap Hinata dan Shion nyaris bersamaan.

Untuk sesaat, mereka bersumpah bahwa gadis gila itu terlihat lebih menakutkan dari apapun. Mereka tidak mengerti apa dan kenapa. Hanya saja, terasa seperti seseorang yang siap mencabut nyawa mereka saat itu juga.

"Shion, kita harus segera menyusun rencana."

"Ya."

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Hi, ada yang berharap ini lanjut? kkkk. Aing ga nyangka fictnya ada yg mau baca bahkan kasih review, makasih banyak, itu berarti sangat banyak ㅠㅠ

* * *

_Special thanks to :_

**Queen Asia**** \- mizutania46 - erika96 - Guest (1) - CEKBIOAURORAN - Guest (2) - Cravin** **\- chasa.**

_Favers, followers, and silent readers._

* * *


	5. SQ - 05

_Standard __Disclaimer Applied._

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

_(balasan review di bawah ya) _

* * *

Hari-hari berlalu tanpa ada hal yang benar-benar spesial. Sakura terus berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak langsung dengan Sasuke maupun dua istrinya. Benar-benar mencoba menjalani hari dengan tenang.

Dan berbicara tentang Sasuke, pria itu belakangan ini sangat sibuk tentang urusan kerajaan entah apa itu. Hal yang membuat Sakura merasa senang karena tidak perlu bertemu dengannya saat makan malam. Berbanding terbalik dengan istri pertama dan kedua kaisar yang nampak kesla.

Dan juga belakangan ini, Sakura diam-diam belajar bela diri dan seni pedang, sekaligus menghabiskan sebagian waktu lainnya membaca buku-buku pengetahuan yang menarik minatnya. Gadis itu juga terkadang berkeliling istana dan melihat bagaimana kehidupan manusia berjalan. Melakukan semua hal untuk membunuh kebosanan karena tidak ada pekerjaan yang diberikan.

Sudut-sudut istana yang jarang terperhatikan, Sakura bisa mengenalinya dengan baik sekarang. Dan ia banyak menemukan fakta tentang kondisi orang-orang kerajaan yang semakin membuatnya muak.

Kaum _elite_ terus menyombongkan diri dan berusaha memanjat lebih jauh. Sedangkan kaum rendahan seperti para pelayan, kerap kali mengalami nasib buruk dan ketidakberdayaan. Ia bahkan pernah menemukan seorang dayang yang dilecehkan dan dipaksa melayani nafsu bejat salah satu petinggi kerajaan.

"Hoi!" Seruan Ino membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Gadis pirang itu sepertinya sangat menikmati kehidupannya. Berbeda dengan Sakura, Ino dengan status pelayan bisa mudah mengakses dunia luar. Dan sepertinya belakangan ini, si pirang itu menemukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, terbukti ia sering pulang dengan kondisi sangat bahagia seolah habis menemukan gundukan permata.

"Sial, andai kekuatanku tidak tersegel, aku bisa memaksamu mengatakan sesuatu yang tengah kau pikirkan itu," balas Sakura yang sedang duduk santai membaca buku sambil menunggu mentari terbenam.

Ino menyengir sebagai jawaban, "Tenanglah, aku akan memberitahumu nanti jika semuanya berjalan lancar."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan _sih_?" tanya Sakura penasaran, tugas pelayan pribadi adalah selalu siap sedia di samping majikannya, tapi antara Sakura dan Ino, tentu saja tidak begitu.

Sakura membebaskan Ino melakukan apa saja. Toh dari awal Ino bukan pelayannya. Gadis pirang itu adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"Rahasia~"

"Huh, terserah kau saja," dengus Sakura lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Eh, kau mau kemana?"

Sakura melangkah ke dalam kamar lalu mengambil beberapa tumpukan buku yang tersusun di atas meja.

"Aku mau mengembalikan ini sebelum perpustakaan tutup."

"Mau aku temani?"

"Tidak, kau mandi saja sana, baumu seperti habis berguling-guling di tanah," tolak Sakura.

Ino melotot mendengarnya, sebelum kemudian tergesa-gesa bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Sakura merotasikan netranya melihat kelakuan Ino yang sedikit gila bersih. Gadis pirang itu memang terkenal sebagai penyuka bau harum.

Baru saja akan melangkah, netra Sakura tak sengaja melihat sebuah lencana milik Shikamaru yang belum sempat dikembalikannya. Ia lupa menitipkannya pada Sasuke hari itu. Ditambah intensitas pertemuan mereka yang menipis, membuat Sakura jadi tidak ada waktu untuk menitipkannya.

"Hahh ... kalau begitu, sekalian saja aku kembalikan."

.

**

* * *

**

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

* * *

.

Angin sore berembus dengan sejuk. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ringan keluar dari perpustakaan. Saat ini, ia hendak menuju kediaman Shikamaru untuk mengembalikan lencana milik si jenius Nara itu.

"Astaga kenapa pavilunnya jauh _sih_," rutuk Sakura saat mengetahui paviliun khusus petinggi kerajaan yang cukup luas areanya dan bisa dibilang sedikit jauh letaknya dari perpustakaan kerajaan.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tiba-tiba saja suara yang belakangan ini jarang didengarnya mengalun ke dalam indra pendengaran Sakura.

Itu suara Sasuke, dan di belakangnya terlihat beberapa orang berpakaian mewah. Sepertinya mereka para petinggi kerajaan. Tapi Sakura tidak melihat Naruto ataupun Shikamaru, mungkin pemuda pirang dan si jenius itu ada urusan lain.

"Ah, salam untuk Kaisar," balas Sakura setengah malas, ia sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan Sasuke saat ini.

"Jawab aku."

"Aku ada urusan denga Tuan Nara Shikamaru, dia menjatuhkan ini," jawab Sakura menunjukkan sebuah lencana di genggamannya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian menyuruh orang-orang di sekitarnya untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka dirinya dan istri gulalinya.

Dan tentu saja mereka segera meninggalkan Kaisar berdua dengan Sakura, setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan salam undur diri.

Sakura menatap punggung orang-orang itu sedikit mengernyit. Berusaha memfokuskan energinya untuk mengamati lebih dalam. Dan mendengus saat ia meyadari bahwa Sasuke baru saja berjalan dengan orang-orang yang seolah memegang pisau tajam dan siap dihunuskan untuk kaisar. Para pemberontak bermuka dua, menjijikkan.

"Sasuke-sama, ka—"

"Sasuke-kun."

"Huh?"

"-kun."

"Hum, terserah kau. Sasuke-kun, aku juga pamit undur diri du—"

"Aku juga mau ke tempat Shikamaru."

"Eng? Oh, kalau begitu, aku titip ini ya, berikan pada—"

"Tidak, ikut aku, berikan saja sendiri."

"Apa? Ta—"

Lagi-lagi belum selesai Sakura bicara, Sasuke sudah menarik lengannya untuk berjalan berdampingan dengan pria itu menuju kediaman Shikamaru. Bahkan entah sadar atau tidak, Sasuke menggenggam telapak tangan Sakura cukup erat.

Sakura tidak mengerti, apa esensinya mereka melakukan ini? Maksudnya, kenapa Sasuke secara tidak langsung menyuruh Sakura menemaninya? Kalau itu tentang urusan kerajaan, bukankah lebih baik pergi bersama para petinggi lainnya? Ah, Sakura jadi pusing sendiri memikirkan hal ini.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan, mereka tak banyak bicara, Sakura lebih fokus memperhatikan pemandangan sekeliling mereka. Netra _emerald_nya tertuju pada barisan prajurit kerajaan yang tengah bertugas patrolu dan kini membungkuk hormat ke arah mereka.

Pandangan Sakura bergulir, tertuju pada salah satu prajurit yang terlihat pucat. Netra emeraldnya menyipit memperhatikan lebih seksama saat ia merasa ada yang janggal, tapi tak lama kemudian Sakura langsung mengernyit terkejut saat merasakan aura yang amat familiar di sekitarnya. Ia memang tak bisa melihat, tapi sama-samar ia tentu saja mengenali energi itu.

_'Ah, dia bahkan harus bekerja saat ajalnya sudah tak lama lagi, kasihan seka— ... Tunggu, aku ini sedang apa? Huh biarkan saja,' _batin Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama saat kakinya mendadak berhenti melangkah. Membuat Sasuke jadi ikutan menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura benci dirinya sendiri saat ini, walau ia berusaha tidak memikirkannya, tapi tetap saja.

"Sasuke, sepertinya salah satu prajurit itu sedang sakit, suruh dia beristirahat."

"Hn?"

"Daripada ia tidak bekerja maksimal, memintanya beristirahat adalah pilihan yang baik, kondisi istana juga sedang sangat aman kan."

_'Setidaknya ia bisa pergi saat beristirahat dengan tenang,' _ujar Sakura, dalam batinnya tentu saja.

Sasuke menatap Sakura lamat-lamat sebelum kemudian berbalik kembali ke arah prajurit yang sedang berjaga di gapura kompleks paviliun para _elite_ kerajaan.

"Ah, hormat kami untuk yang mulia Kaisar, apa ada yang paduka perlukan?" tanya ketua kelompok prajurit itu saat Sasuke dan Sakura terlihat berbalik kembali ke arah mereka.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan menatap ke arah prajurit yang Sakura maksud tadi. "Kau sakit? Istirahatlah."

Para prajurit itu tentu saja terkejut, tidak menyangka seorang Kaisar Uchiha bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Ma- maaf?"

"Pergilah pulang dan beristirahatlah dengan ten— ... maksudku, pergilah beristirahat dengan baik." Kali ini Sakura yang menyahut, ia melempar senyum tipis pada pria yang terlihat pucat itu.

"Ah Lady, te—"

"Kau ketuanya kan? Perhatikan anggotamu dengan baik," ujar Sakura tidak membiarkan pria itu selesai berterimakasih, karena ia memang tidak merasa melakukan hal yang besar, walau bagi pria itu justru kebalikannya.

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, gadis musim semi itu pun segera berbalik pergi dari sana. Sejujurnya saat ini ia setengah merutuki tindakannya. Kebiasaan bodohnya inilah yang membuat dirinya berakhir di sini. Harusnya ia tak memiliki perasaan belas kasih seperti ini.

Melihat hal itu, Sasuke juga segera berbalik sebelum ketua kelompok prajurit itu sempat memberikan jawabannya. Ia kembali dengan mudah menyamai langkah Sakura, walau tangan mereka sudah tidak saling bertautan saat ini.

"Hn, kau bilang kau bukan orang baik."

"Memang bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Sasuke tidak melanjutkan perkataannya saat mereka sudah tiba di pekarangan paviliun milik Nara Shikamaru. Mereka berjalan ke arah pintu utama paviliun itu, dan menekan lonceng kecil yang tersedia.

Suasana hening, tidak ada sahutan. Sasuke kembali membunyikan lonceng itu dengan suara cukup keras, tapi lagi-lagi tetap saja tidak ada sahutan

"Apa dia belum pulang? Sepertinya dia tidak ada di rumah," ujar Sakura.

"Dia sudah pulang seharusnya."

"Mungkin ia mengunjungi tempat lain. Aku akan kembali saja kalau begitu, terserah kalau kau mau menunggunya."

"Tidak, aku akan mengantarmu," ujar Sasuke. Sebenarnya, ia tidak memiliki urusan apapun dengan Shikamaru saat ini.

"Bukannya kau masih ada urusan?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Uh? Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak suka berada dalam masalah aneh."

"Hn? Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Huh, kalau begitu berjanjilah padaku kau akan memberiku rumah jika kita bercerai."

Sasuke mengernyit tak senang. Bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya. Apakah hanya kata cerai yang ada di dalam otak gadis musim semi itu?

"Bisakah kau menghentikannya?"

"Apa?"

"Tentang perceraian."

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah ku—"

_"Akhh!"_

Perkataan Sasuke harus terpotong saat tiba-tiba saja ada suara samar-samar dari seorang wanita yang tengah memekik dari dalam paviliun milik Shikamaru.

"Yak! Suara apa yang barusan itu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Sasuke terdiam, ia juga tak mengerti. Apa ada wanita di dalam rumah Shikamaru? Tapi masalahnya pria itu bukanlah tipe yang akan membawa wanita ke dalam rumah untuk bermain-main.

"Apa kita harus menolongnya?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan raut wajah masih kebingungan.

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dan memilih membuka paksa pintu paviliun Shikamaru. Jika ini orang lain ia akan acuh saja, mungkin mereka sedang bermain-main dengan seorang pelayan. Tapi karena ini paviliun Shikamaru, hal itu tentu saja akan terasa janggal.

Lagipula, Sasuke memiliki hak atas semua bangunan di negeri ini. Dan mungkin saja, ada sesuatu mendesak yang tengah terjadi. Kemungkinan terburuknya bisa saja terjadi pembunuhan atau tindak kejahatan lainnya kan.

"Kau tetap di belakangku," ujar Sasuke rendah dengan langkah kakinya yang mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Sakura mengangguk pelan dan mulai mengikuti langkah Sasuke masuk ke dalam. Mengedarkan pandangan ke sana kemari sebagai langkah siaga jika tiba-tiba saja ada bahaya yang hendak menerjang ke arah mereka atau mungkin saja hal buruk lainnya.

Namun tak lama kemudian, Sakura terkejut karena Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berhenti secara mendadak, membuat jidat lebarnya jadi harus menghantam punggung tegap nan lebar milik pria tampan itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau berhenti mendadak seperti ini _sih_?" keluh Sakura sambil mengusap pelan jidat lebarnya.

"..."

Hening, tak ada sahutan apapun dari tubuh tegap pria di hadapannya. Namun, perlahan tapi pasti, Sakura bisa merasakan tubuh tegap Sasuke terlihat tegang dan seperti sedang menahan luapan emosi.

"Eng? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"..."

Kembali mendapati hening, Sakura memutuskan diri untuk menolehkan kepala merah mudanya ke samping, sehingga pandangannya tidak lagi terhalang oleh tubuh tinggi Sasuke Uchiha.

Dan apa yang menjadi reaksi gadis itu selanjutnya, tak jauh berbeda dari reaksi Sasuke sebelumnya. Terkejut, sangat terkejut sampai tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Tubuh mungilnya terpaku bagai patung di tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Sedangkan otak cerdasnya, berusaha keras mencerna pemandangan yang baru saja ia lihat.

Pria yang ia yakini sebagai si jenius Shikamaru Nara, kini tengah bertelanjang penuh di balik selimut bersama seorang wanita yang juga sama tidak berbusananya.

Sakura ataupun Sasuke akan acuh dan cuek apabila itu salah satu wanita panggilan yang disewa Shikamaru. Tapi nyatanya sama sekali tidak sesederhana itu. Keduanya mengenal baik siapa sosok wanita berambut pirang di atas ranjang sang pria Nara. Istri ketiga Kaisar, Sabaku no Temari.

_'Jadi Temari bermain api di belakang Sasuke? Tapi ... kenapa? Bukankah dia adalah kandidat terkuat permaisuri selanjutnya? Apa ini alasan ia tidak terlalu terobsesi dengan Sasuke__ selama ini? Karena ia sudah punya pria lain?'_ batin Sakura bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Netra klorofilnya beralih mengamati ekspresi Shikamaru yang terlihat serius dan tegang. Sedangkan Temari, walau wanita itu berusaha terlihat kuat, Sakura bisa menangkap dengan jelas kalau tubuhnya tengah bergetar ketakutan. Ini sama sekali bukan hal yang baik.

Suasana hening yang tercipta tak berlangsung lama saat semua orang di ruangan itu —kecuali Sasuke, tengah terkejut karena Sang Kaisar tiba-tiba saja menarik pedangnya yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar dari dalam sarung pedang di balik jubah kerajaan miliknya.

"Yak! Sasuke!" tegur Sakura refleks karena rasa terkejutnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri terlihat berusaha menulikan seluruh indranya, dan nampak melangkah maju dengan sorot mata tajam ke arah dua orang yang baru saja mengkhianatinya secara langsung.

Melihat itu, Shikamaru langsung saja memasang lengan untuk mencegah kalau-kalau Sasuke berniat melukai Temari. Walau sepertinya, justru dirinya sendirilah yang menjadi incaran sang prodigy Uchiha itu.

"Sa- sasuke-kun," panggil Temari terbata setengah mengiba.

Sakura yang mendengarnya mau tak mau menarik napas kasar dan menerjang ke depan, menghalangi pedang milik Kaisar yang terlihat akan membabi-buta sebentar lagi.

"Sakura!" pekik Temari terkejut.

"Kau!" seru Sasuke dengan nada cukup lantang saat Sakura tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di depannya. Berhadapan langsung dengan ujung pedang tajam milik Sasuke.

Apa gadis ini bodoh? Bagaimana bisa dia begitu ceroboh? Batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya, kalau saja ia tidak sigap, bisa-bisa nyawa Sakuralah yang harus melayang akibat tusukan pedangnya saat ini.

Sakura menatap ke arah pedang yang hanya berjarak sepersekian centi darinya dengan pandangan datar. Kematian sama sekali bukan hal yang membuat dirinya takut. Bahkan saat ini, tangan mungilnya dengan gamblang memaksa pedang Sasuke untuk turun, hal bodoh yang membuat tangannya sendiri tergores hingga mengucurkan darah yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

"Gadis gila, apa-apaan kau?" tanya Sasuke terkejut saat Sakura dengan tangan kosong memaksanya menurunkan pedang.

"Lepaskan mereka," ucap Sakura, ia tak peduli akan fakta bahwa ia baru saja memerintahkan seorang kaisar.

"Kau bica—"

"Kau memiliki semua yang kau mau, aku mohon lepaskan mereka," potong Sakura cepat, netra _emerald_ cerlangnya beradu pandang dengan _onyx_ kelam namun jernih milik Sasuke.

"Heh? Kenapa aku harus melakukan apa yang kau mau?"

"Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau sebagai gantinya."

Sasuke terkekeh dingin, "Aku bisa memintamu melakukan apapun yang aku mau. Laagipula sebagai Kaisar, aku bisa mendapatkan semua yang aku inginkan."

"Benar, tapi ada hal yang tak bisa kau dapatkan."

"Hn?"

"Kesetiaanku."

"..."

Suasana menjadi hening dan tegang, Sakura berusaha fokus di tengah darahnya yang mengucur cukup deras. Dalam hati, ia merutuki fisik manusia yang lemah. Pandangannya yang mulai berkunang dan keseimbangan diri yang mulai goyah membuat tubuh Sakura terlihat sedikit linglung untuk sesaat.

Sasuke terkesiap, ia merutuki dirinya yang baru saja terlalu terbawa emosi sampai melupakan fakta bahwa Sakura tengah terluka saat ini.

"Ck, baiklah, kita bicarakan ini nanti, obati dulu lukamu," perintah Sasuke sambil menyarungkan kembali pedangnya ke dalam jubah kerajaan miliknya. Lalu, tangan besarnya menarik lengan Sakura dan dalam gerakan kilat menggendong gadis itu ala _bridal styl__e_, tidak memberikan Sakura waktu untuk memberontak.

Tanpa pamit atau sepatah katapun, Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan paviliun Shikamaru. Ia masih bisa mengurus hal ini nanti. Saat ini, membawa Sakura ke paviliunnya adalah hal yang lebih penting untuknya.

"Hei, kau tidak perlu berlebihan," protes Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri, walau sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit nyaman di tengah rasa pusing yang menyergapnya saat ini.

"Diam."

Satu kata yang dingin dari Sasuke mau tak mau membuat Sakura pasrah dan menurut saja.

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya menuju paviliun pribadi miliknya, sejujurnya pikirannya tengah campur aduk saat ini. Dirinya yang biasanya cenderung arogan dalam urusan pribadi. Entah mengapa, seperti terhipnotis untuk mengikuti ucapan gadis musim semi yang bahkan belum terlalu lama dikenalnya.

Satu fakta yang berusaha Sasuke tolak, ia benci melihat Sakura terluka.

.

**

* * *

**

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

* * *

.

Sementara itu, di tempat Shikamaru, keduanya masih merasakan _shock_ setengah tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kini mereka sudah ketahuan, jika tidak ada Sakura entah apa yang akan dilakukan Kaisar tadi. Sepertinya, mereka harus mengucapkan terimakasih pada gadis musim semi itu nanti.

Tapi untuk saat ini, bahkan otak cerdas Shikamaru tidak bisa memikirkan langkah apa yang sekiranya akan diambil Kaisar untuk mereka selanjutnya. Dan juga, alasan apa yang harus ia sampaikan nati. Sial, pikirannya benar-benar buntu.

Jenius Nara itu yakin dalam waktu dekat Kaisar akan mengadili mereka berdua. Dan meninggalkan kerajaan adalah pilihan yang sangat tidak mungkin saat ini.

Mereka sebisa mungkin harus menghindari menambah konflik dengan Kaisar. Maka mau tak mau, menunggu sambil memikirkan ucapan yang akan disampaikan adalah hal terbaik saat ini.

"Temari, jangan khawatir, aku akan pastikan kau baik-baik saja."

"Apa? Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" tanya Temari balik dengan kekhawatiran yang kentara dalam nada bicaranya.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum di ambang keraguan, sebelum kemudian berujar dengan cukup lirih, "Aku akan mengusahakan yang terbaik. Bersihkan saja dulu dirimu saat ini."

Temari mengangguk mengiyakan dengan raut yang terlihat putus asa. Tapi ini adalah pilihan yang ia pilih, ia tidak bisa memaksakan dirinya mencintai Kaisar. Karena hatinya telah memilih untuk mencintai Shikamaru dan ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama pria itu, tak peduli apa yang orang lain akan katakan tentang mereka.

Walau terdengar naif, Temari hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan tenang bersama pria yang dicintai dan mencintai dirinya. Dan pria itu adalah Narua Shikamatu, bukan Sasuke Uchiha. Hanya itu keinginan terbesarnya saat ini.

_'Kami-sama dan juga para dewa, tolong beri kami jalan keluar.'_

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Hi, ada yang berharap ini lanjut? kkkk. Makasih banyak yang udah kasih review, itu berarti sangat banyak ㅠㅠ Thanks for reads, have a really nice day peeps. Stay healthy, xoxo.

* * *

_**Special thanks to :** _(Balasan review di sini ya, saya malas buka web, ㅠㅠ)

**mizutania46 : **Makasi uda jd reader setia TT. Hm, klo aku jawab, kebuka dong nanti plotnya wkwkk. Ttg dewa shi pun juga bakal ada penjelasan nantinya, kkkkk. Jadi stay tune ya :")

**black rose**** : **Makasi, hubungan mrk sengaja dibuat kek roller coster emg, nanti pasti ada scene yg keduanya kek orang tengkar tp ada jg yg kek orang cinta mati, so stay tune :3

**NominJJ : **Makasii. Iya bakal ada scene kyk gitu, sabar ya, hehe. Aku lagi bersaha buat scene yang bener2 manis sama yang bener2 tegang. Doakan lancar, hehe. Btw NominJJ, Jeno Jaemin? Aku jg suka mereka :)

**Ch****erry blossom****, CEKBIOAURORAN : **Wah syukurlah kalau kalian suka, makasi ya udah ngasih review :3

_And also thanks to: _**_All__ followers, favers, and silent readers._ Luv y'all~**

* * *


	6. SQ - 06

_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

_(balasan review di bawah ya) _

* * *

Sakura menghela napas pelan saat akhirnya proses membalut luka di telapak tangannya sudah selesai. Tabib yang bertugas untuk mengobatinya pun segera pamit undur diri dan menghilang dari pandangan begitu Sasuke mengizinkan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke saat Sakura mencoba bangkit dari posisi bersandarnya pada kepala ranjang milik pria itu.

"Pulang."

"Kau masih lemas karena kehilangan banyak darah," ucap Sasuke mulai mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sakura.

Gadis musim semi itu mengernyit tak nyaman dengan kondisi dan posisinya saat ini, tapi ada hal yang lebih penting baginya sekarang, "Sasuke, berjanjilah padaku."

"Hn?"

"Tentang masalah tadi, bisakah kau membebaskan mereka?"

"Tidak ada ampunan untuk pengkhianat kaisar."

"Apa kau menyukai Temari-nee?"

"Apa?"

"Kau masih memiliki Hinata dan Shion, jadi tidak bisakah kau menceraikannya? Lalu memberikan hak menikah lagi untuk Temari-nee?"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Sepertinya mereka saling mencintai, kau setidaknya lakukanlah satu kebaikan dalam hidupmu."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar pernyataan Sakura, "Pada akhirnya semuanya hanya demi nafsu dunia, haha. Orang seperti mereka saja bisa berkhianat, kenapa aku harus repot memikirkan hal yang lain. Aku hanya perlu melakukan sesuai hukum."

Ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar sedikit getir mengirim sengatan tidak menyenangkan untuk Sakura, juga perasaan simpati yang timbul entah karena apa. "Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku repot memikirkannya. Hanya saja, aku ingin melakukannya, dan aku melakukan apa yang aku mau."

"..."

"Dia orang yang baik. Aku tidak tahu standar kebaikan kalian, tapi untukku dia cukup."

"..."

"Dan yah ... kupikir aku ingin kau mengetahui ini. Aku tidak tau tentang istrimu yang lain, tapi sebelum kita cerai, aku tak akan mengkhianatimu. Jadi jangan berucap seolah semua orang akan meninggalkanmu."

"Kau tidak akan mengkhianatiku?"

"Yah walau aku tidak senang, bukankah aku harus melakukannya?"

"Bukankah kau bilang aku tidak akan mendapat kesetiaanmu?"

"Aku tidak tau, selama jangka waktu itu aku akan berusaha. Setidaknya ... itu yang aku pikirkan."

"Apa pada akhirnya kau akan sama dengan yang lain?"

Pandangan Sasuke terasa menajam namun juga terlihat sedikit sayu di saat bersamaan. Sakura menatap lamat dan memiringkan kepalanya perlahan, membalas tatapan itu.

"Aku ... juga tidak tau. Aku tidak suka berjanji."

Hening mendera mereka tepat setelah Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya. Keduanya masih saling bertatapan dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam benak masin-masing.

Jelaga malam Sasuke mengamati dengan lekat paras manis di depannya. Ada banyak hal yang ia pikirkan belakangan ini. Dan ia tidak terlalu yakin dengan keputusan yang sudah ia susun cukup lama dalam benaknya ini.

"Hmmm ... jadi apa keputusanmu?" tanya Sakura sedikit mendesak.

"Aku tidak bisa menghukum Temari."

"Kau menyukainya?"

Hening kembali menyapa sesaat sebelum suara berat Sasuke kembali mengudara. Sepertinya ia baru saja terlihat mempertimbangkan sesuatu dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh Sakura. "Sabaku cukup penting untuk langkahku ke depannya."

Sakura mendengus mendengarnya, sungguh sebuah politik kerajaan yang tak ada habisnya, "Bukankah Hyuga juga sama berpengaruhnya? Apa kau ini menyukai Temari-nee?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, namun mengatakan hal yang lain, keputusannya saat ini, "Aku akan mengirim Shikamaru ke daerah Amegakure untuk menyelesaikan masalah di sana. Sampai ia kembali, aku akan menangguhkan hal ini."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke, setidaknya ia bisa membujuk Sasuke memikirkan ulang hal ini. Tapi entah kenapa, dalam hatinya ia merasa ada sebuah kepingan _puzzle_ yang mulai muncul dalam takdir kehidupannya. Dan ia tidak bisa mendapatkan jawabannya sebelum menemukan kepingan yang lain.

"Tapi, aku tidak melakukan hal itu dengan sia-sia."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura sedikit bingung akan maksud perkataan Sang Kaisar Uchiha.

"Kau berjanji akan melakukan apapun kan?"

Sakura detik itu juga merutuki keputusannya. Tapi apa boleh buat, nasi sudah menjadi bubur sekarang.

"Yak! Apa yang kau mau, jangan lakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, aku ini sedang sakit tau," ucap Sakura waspada, sedikit menjauhkan jaraknya dari Sasuke.

Kaisar Uchiha itu hanya mendengus melihat segala tingkah aneh Sakura, "Memang apa yang kau pikirkan, hn?"

"Aku? Bukan apa-apa, lupakan saja."

"Hn, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

"Sesuatu? Apa itu?"

"Aku mau mulai sekarang sampai beberapa waktu kedepan ka—"

"Yang jelas, beberapa waktu kedepan itu sampai kapan?"

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan sampai kapan, secepat mungkin."

"Sebelum upacara peresmianmu?"

"Kuharap iya."

"Hmm ... jadi, apa yang kau mau?"

"Aku mau sampai saat itu kau berada di sekitarku dan menuruti apa yang aku minta tanpa membantah."

"Apa? Kenapa aku harus menurutimu tanpa tahu kau sedang apa?"

"Tak masalah jika kau tidak mau, aku hanya perlu memikirkan kembali keputusanku tentang mere—"

"Yak! Kau ini benar-benar! Pria sejati tidak menarik lidahnya tau, lagipula mana bisa begitu?!"

"Hn, kau dan aku saling memberi penawaran kan?"

"Aish kau me— ... ah, baiklah, aku akan ikuti maumu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebagai balasan, "Gadis pintar. Ah, dan kau bisa menginap ma—"

"Tidak, aku akan pulang saja," potong Sakura cepat, tidak mau ada pemberitaan macam-macam lagi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Uh, kau pergi saja ke tempat makan malam, aku akan istirahat saja di paviliun."

"Aku akan mengantarmu sebelum pergi makan malam."

Mendengar kekeras kepalaan Sasuke, Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengalah saja. Dengan syarat, mereka mengambil jalur yang sepi dan jarang dilewati orang. Lebih baik memutar daripada berurusan dengan dua orang menyebalkan esok paginya.

_Huh, semoga dua wanita gila itu tidak mengetahui__ hal ini._

**.**

* * *

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

* * *

**.**

Mentari pagi ini sudah naik cukup tinggi dari peraduannya. Sakura sendiri tidak yakin jam berapa sekaranh. Sepertinya ia beristirahat dengan sangat nyenyak setelah dibombardir banyak pertanyaan oleh Ino.

Setelah membersihkan diri, gadis musim semi itu melangkah keluar dan menemukan ada Temari yang sedang duduk berbincang dengan Ino di samping teras.

"Eh, Temari-nee?"

Temari yang mendengar suara orang yang dicarinya segera menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum khawatir saat netranya menatap ke arah telapak tangan Sakura.

"Sakura, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Temari setelah Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di sana.

"Jangan khawatir, kematian bahkan takut padanya," kekeh Ino ringan, yang dibalas dengan dengusan Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja. Temari-nee sendiri bagaimana?"

"Ah, Sasuke-kun menangguhkan hukumannya sampai Shika-kun kembali dari Amegakure. Itu pasti berkat kau, terimakasih banyak." Temari tersenyum sambil menundukkan kepala pirangnya, tanda bahwa ia benar-benar bersyukur atas apa yang sudah Sakura lakukan untuk mereka.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, tidak usah sampai segitunya, hahaha."

"Tidak. Aku dan Sasuke-kun pertama bertemu saat kami masih muda dan sama-sama menjadi seorang murid di sebuah perguruan di barat. Dia adalah orang yang keras, bahkan sampai sekarang, itu pasti karenamu, Sakura. Kau sungguh luar biasa."

"Uh, entahlah, aku ... tidak yakin."

"Apapun itu terimakasih."

"Sudah ku bilang tidak perlu berterimakasih padaku. Omong-omong kalian tidak mempersiapkan upacara festival musim panas? Itu lusa kan?"

"Semua persiapan sudah selesai. Kau _sih_ sibuk sendiri dengan latihan dan buku-bukumu," sindir Ino yang dibalas Sakura dengan ekspresi cengengesan dan senyum lima jari secerah mentari miliknya.

Temari tersenyum, merasa gemas dengan interaksi keduanya yang tidak seperti majikan dan pelayan pada umumnya. Ia bisa menilai kalau sosok Yamanaka Ino adalah gadis yang cerdas, sama seperti Sakura. Hal itu membuatnya sangat kagum terhadap Ino selama perbincangan mereka tadi.

"Eh tunggu ... kalau begitu kau tidak bisa ikut upacara pembukaan festival kan?" tanya Ino yang sadar akan kondisi tangan Sakura.

Upacara pembukaan dipimpin oleh Kaisar dan para istri, mereka akan mengitari api suci sambil membawa nampan pemujaan dan berdoa. Tapi melihat kondisi telapak tangan Sakura saat ini, sepertinya itu tidak memungkinkan dirinya bisa membawa nampan dengan sempurna.

"Ah iya, Sakura maafkan aku, kau ja—"

"Benarkah? _Wooho_ senangnya!" seru Sakura yang malah terlihat girang, membuat Temari kebingungan, sedangkan Ino hanya bisa memutar netra _aquamarine_nya malas.

"Adikku akan datang lusa. Aku akan memintanya menemanimu jika kau butuh sesuatu," tawar Temari yang masih merasa tidak enak karena Sakura jadi tidak bisa mengikuti upacara. Padahal kenyataannya, justru gadis musim semi itu malah merasa senang tidak harus mengikuti upacara tersebut.

"Eh? Adik?" tanya Sakura menerka siapa yang Temari maksud.

"Iya, adikku, namanya Sabaku no Gaara. Lusa sampai beberapa waktu ke depan ia ditugaskan ayah di sini."

"Sabaku no Gaara?"

"Dia pangeran muda populer calon penerus Sabaku," jelas Ino yang dibalas kekehan Temari.

"Adikku mungkin akan senang mendengar hal itu, hahaha."

Sakura tetap tidak tau siapa Gaara, mungkin saja pria itu benar seperti kata Ino. Salah satu pangeran dari kerajaan Sabaku yang cukup terkenal. Tapi apa pentingnya? Sakura sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Lagipula ia sudah menikah, dan baginya hal itu cukup sekali saja seumur hidup manusianya. Terlepas ia benar-benar akan cerai atau tidak nantinya, ia tidak tertarik untuk memikirkan gagasan tentang menikah lagi.

"Oh, tidak perlu sampai segitunya. Lagipula aku baik-baik saja _kok_, hehehe," respon Sakura menolak tawaran Temari.

"Ah kau ini. Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah padaku, kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, katakan saja. Aku akan berusaha membalas kebaikanmu."

Sakura tersenyum simpul sebagai jawaban. Selanjutnya pembicaraan pun mengalir begitu saja. Ketiganya nampak nyaman dengan topik ringan sampai dengan topik berat yang menghiasi pembicaraan mereka.

_Ah, sepertinya mereka harus lebih sering berkumpul bersama._

**.**

**

* * *

**

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

**

* * *

**

**.**

Upacara pembukaan festival musim panas akhirnya dimulai juga. Orang-orang kerajaan dikumpulkan di pelataran depan kastil yang begitu luas. Sasuke didampingi oleh ketiga istrinya —minus Sakura yang sedang sakit, terlihat mengitari api suci sambil membawa nampan pemujaan, dengan diringi bacaan doa-doa dari seorang biksu yang membimbing mereka.

Sakura yang melihat hal itu dari salah satu tenda yang diperuntukkan untuknya dan juga Mikoto terlihat mendesah penuh kelegaan. Ia cukup terkejut saat menyadari dewa siapa yang turun dalam pembukaan festival musim panas ini.

Dewa Shi, dari keluarga cahaya.

Gadis khas bunga musim semi itu benar-benar lega tidak ikut pemujaan. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya, ia yang selama ini dipuja-puja oleh Shi, malah jadi harus memuja pria itu. Sakura sungguh bersyukur dengan lukanya tiba-tiba saja.

"Huh, aku mengerti festival musim panas bagian dari keluarga Dewa Matahari, tapi Dewa Shi bukan dewa yang ditugaskan untuk hal-hal seperti ini, dia pasti sengaja menawarkan diri," bisik Sakura pada Ino yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Ino hanya terkekeh, pria tampan berambut pirang itu benar-benar tak menyerah, "Dia pasti membujuk Deidara-nii, hahaha."

"Ck, menyebalkan. Deidara-nii pasti sibuk mengganggu Sasori-nii dengan seni anehnya."

"Apalagi memangnya selain itu, haha. Oh, dia ke sini!" seru Ino pelan.

Walau saat ini mereka tak bisa berinteraksi atau melihat perwujudan para dewa lainnya. Samar-samar, mereka masih bisa merasakan energi dari para dewa yang sengaja tidak menyembunyikan kehadirannya. Tentu saja karena energi dewa itu terasa sangat mencolok dan besar dibandingkan energi manusia.

_"Apa lukamu baik-baik saja?"_

Sakura menatap lurus ke depan, ia bisa merasakan Dewa Shi tengah berusaha berbicara padanya.

_'Ya. Dan kau, sejak kapan melakukan tugas seperti ini? Menghadiri upacara seperti ini bukan tugasmu kan?'_ balas Sakura dalam batinnya, tak perlu dia ucapkan, pria itu pasti mengerti. Ia bahkan bisa menebak kalau dewa Shi tengah tersenyum saat ini.

_"Aku ingin tahu kondisimu._" Lihat, pria pirang itu bahkan tidak berusaha menyembunyikan niat kehadirannya, membuat Ino geleng-geleng kepala sendiri. Namun segera ia hentikan sebelum orang-orang menatapnya aneh.

_'Terimakasih sudah peduli, tapi kau sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku, aku jadi tidak enak.'_

_"Nona Sakura Akasuna, ini sebuah kehormatan bi—"_

_'Maksudku, berhentilah melakukan hal-hal seperti ini dan segeralah menikah.' _ucap Sakura dalam batinnya, ia merasa harus langsung bicara ke intinya. Hatinya merasa bersalah setiap kali melihat Dewa Shi selalu berbuat banyak hal untuknya tanpa ia bisa membalas pria itu.

Shi tetap saja tersenyum walau Sakura tak bisa melihatnya, _"Kalau kau sudah menemukan orang yang kau cintai, baru aku akan menyerah."_

Sakura menghela napas pelan. Tak memberikan jawaban apapun lagi. Pria itu selalu saja seperti ini.

_"Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang, lagipula ini tinggal penutupan, sampai jumpa, Sakura."_

_'Ya, saat itu semoga kau sudah menemukan wanita lain,' _balas Sakua yang mengundang kekehan salah satu anggota Dewa Matahari. Sebelum kemudian, akhirnya pria itu pergi entah kemana, energinya sudah menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Nona Sakura," panggil seorang pengawal tiba-tiba ke arahnya. Pengawal itu menyampaikan agar Sakura mengikuti upacara penutupan karena bagian penutup acara ini hanya perlu duduk dan mendengar biksu menyelesaikan pujiannya. Tidak perlu lagi mengangkat nampan pemujaan atau hal-hal lainnya.

Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti pengawal itu menuju altar tempat dimana Sasuke dan yang lain tengah menunggunya. Sekilas ia bisa menangkap pandangan sinis yang dilemparkan Hinata dan Shion ke arahnya.

_'Uh, sial, seharusnya aku tadi meminta Shi membakar mereka,' _batin Sakura kesal.

Baru saja ia akan mendudukkan dirinya, suara yang terdengar seperti orang terkejut menghentikan gerakan gadis musim itu. Dan ternyata, suara tersebut berasal dari Sang Biksu yang memimpin jalannya upacara.

"TUNGGU DULU!"

"Uh, ya?" tanya Sakura kebingungan. Ada apa ini? Apa jangan-jangan biksu ini salah satu orang terpilih?

"Kau ... ba- bagaimana bisa?"

"Apa?"

"Yang mulia Kaisar, siapa wanita ini? Aku tidak pernah melihat aura hitam yang sampai sepekat ini. Bahkan orang yang terkena kutukan pun tak segelap dirinya!"

Mendengar seruan Sang Biksu, tentu saja semua orang yang ada di sana terkejut, terkecuali Hinata dan Shion yang perlahan segera sadar dari rasa terkejutnya, digantikan perasaan senang mendengar perkataan Sang Biksu. Selama ini aura hitam dan gelap dipercaya sebagai hal yang tidak baik.

"Apa maksud Anda?" tanya Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, diikuti istri-istrinya yang lain. Temari menatap simpati ke arah Sakura yang memasang wajah kesal.

"Aura wanita ini sangat gelap, bahkan jauh lebih gelap dari kutukan," jawab Biksu itu masih menatap Sakura tak percaya, berusaha merasakan lebih dalam lagi aura gadis itu.

"Oh tidak, ini pertanda buruk, Sasuke-kun! Kau harus mengusirnya sebelum ia semakin memengaruhimu dengan kekuatan gelapnya, ia pasti seorang penyihir!" seru Hinata memanaskan keadaan.

Sakura mendelik kesal mendengar penuturan Hinata, benar-benar ingin mencabut nyawa wanita itu saat ini juga. Tapi ia berusaha setenang mungkin agar energinya tidak semakin berkobar. Ia sedang dihadapkan dengan biksu yang memiliki anugerah bisa membaca energi seseorang.

Sebisa mungkin Sakura harus dapat menetralkan energi dirinya. Ino sama sekali tidak bisa membatunya saat ini. Sial, ia adalah garis keturunan lurus para pemimpin Akasuna, garis keturunan _directline_, mana bisa energinya padam.

"Yang mulia ... i- itu ..."

"Hn, bicaralah," titah Sasuke.

"Yang mulia, aura hitam wanita ini ... adalah simbol kematian."

_Shannaro! Biksu itu bahkan mengenali tipe energinya?!_

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**OPEN REQ SCENE! **Tulis aja di review scene kyk apa yg klian mau, semakin detail semakin bagus, hehe. (Maaf, gw buntu pengembangan plot ㅠㅠ).

Hi, ada yang berharap ini lanjut? kkkk. Makasih yg udah review, itu berarti bgt ㅠㅠ. Dan maaf klo typo, daku gak ngoreksi ulang, huhu #**orz**.

* * *

_**Special thanks to :** _(Balasan review di sini ya, aing malas buka web ㅠㅠ)

**mizutania46 : **Makasii, lagi2 kamu gercep bgt ya T_T. Aku jd semangat nulis tiap baca review kalian T_T. Iya tenang aja, bbrp chp ke depan Saku masih kekeuh 'cerai' kok wkwk. Jadi stay tune ya, have a nice day. Luv! (Btw, klo ada req scene, silahkan~)

**CEKBIOAURORAN**** : **Makasi ud kasih review lagi T_T. Wah itu scene juga relate bgt sama daku #pukpuk T_T. (Btw, klo ada req scene, silahkan~)

**NominJJ : **Makasii. Wah aku jg haha, satu2nya bxb yg aku ship T_T. Nah, ini Gaara sudah muncul, walau baru namanya aja wkwk. Chp sekanjutnya diusahakan deh, hehe. Siap! (Btw, klo kakak ada req scene, silahkan~)

_And also thanks to: _**_All__ followers, favers, and silent readers._ Luv y'all~**

* * *


	7. SQ - 07

_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

_(balasan review di bawah ya) _

* * *

"Yang mulia ... i- itu ..."

"Hn, bicaralah," titah Sasuke.

Yang mulia, aura hitam wanita ini ... adalah simbol kematian."

_Shannaro! Biksu itu bahkan mengenali tipe energinya?!_

Netra klorofil Sakura terlihat sedikit membola. Pertanda ia sedang terkejut. Otak cerdasnya berpikir keras apa yang harus ia lakukan? Aura dari para _directline_ tidak bisa dipadamkan.

Biksu itu semakin melangkah mendekat, menajamkan inderanya untuk mengamati Sakura lebih jauh.

_'Sial, Shi sudah pergi, sedangkan Ino bukan directline, ia tidak bisa menyamarkan energiku saat ini,'_ batin Sakura melirik sekilas ke arah sahabat pirangnya. Seandainya kekuatannya tidak disegel ia pasti bisa dengan mudah mengatasi keadaan seperti sekarang.

_Tap! _Biksu itu mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke depan wajah Sakura, berusaha melakukan penetralan roh jahat pada diri gadis itu, sebagaimana yang ia pelajari dari mahagurunya selama ini.

"Eh, kenapa tidak terjadi apa-apa? Apa roh jahatnya sudah pergi?" tanya sang biksu entah pada siapa.

_'Hah? Tunggu, jadi dia serius berpikir aku ini penyihir yang berteman dengan iblis-iblis rendahan?! Shannaro!'_ teriak _inner_ Sakura kesal, tanpa sadar ia malah membuat auranya semakin pekat.

Ino yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tercengang lalu menggeleng tak habis pikir, "Apa dia sudah gila? Sifat temperamennya benar-benar _deh_," bisik gadis pirang itu entah pada siapa.

_Deg!_

Biksu itu terpaku ditempatnya. Terkejut dengan gelombang kuat yang ia rasakan dari tiba-tiba dari arah gadis gulali di depannya ini. Netranya semakin membola tak percaya dengan kondisi yang kini ditemuinya.

"Ada apa Biksu? Roh jahatnya pasti sangat kuat ya? Kita harus segera mengusir wanita ini kalau be—"

"Tidak." Sang Biksu segera memotong ucapan Shion, membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya penasaran.

"Auranya memang hitam, pekat, dan gelap, tapi ... sama sekali tidak kotor."

"Eh? Mustahil, dia ini pasti penyihir jahat yang a—"

"Bukan, dia justru orang suci pilihan Dewa," potong Biksu sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya, membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana memandang terkejut ke arah Sakura yang sama terkejutnya.

_'Apa maksudnya aku pilihan De- ... ah, begitu ya, dia mengenali energiku sebagai energi Dewa, tapi karena jumlahnya sangat sedikit, dia malah mengira energi itu pemberian Dewa. Yah, energiku saat ini memang terlalu banyak untuk manusia, tapi terlalu sedikit untuk bisa dibilang dewa. Segel itu mengunci hampir semua energiku,' _monolog Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"... -di Bagaimana bisa Nona?"

"Eh apa?" tanya Sakura balik, ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan karena sibuk menganalisis.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapat anugerah ini?" tanya Biksu itu dengan pandangan penasaran.

Sedangkan Sakura malah memasang wajah cengo, bagaimana ia harus menjawab? Ia kembali melirik sekitar, Hinata dan Shion memandang tajam ke arahnya, sepertinya kesal tidak jadi bisa mengusirnya.

"Emm ... itu ... saat kecil aku pernah tercebur? ... emm dan kukira aku akan mati, tapi sepertinya Dewa Kematian menyelamatkanku, haha," balas Sakura terbata setengah ragu dengan jawaban asal yang dikarangnya, berharap itu cukup masuk akal untuk dipercaya.

"Hmm ... Dewa Kematian, tidak peduli seberapa menakutkannya, tetaplah Dewa. Kita bahkan memiliki upacara khusus untuk memohon kematian yang baik dan keberkahan umur agar dapat masuk golongan yang bisa bereinkarnasi dengan lebih baik. Kau sangat beruntung Nona, bisa mendapat berkah seperti ini." Biksu itu tersenyum lebar padanya, yang hanya dibalas Sakura dengan senyuman ala kadarnya, karena bingung juga ia harus membalas seperti apa.

"Hah? Oh ... ya, tentu. Emm, tapi bisa kita lanjutkan saja upacara penutupannya?" tanya Sakura yang ingin segera pergi dari sini.

"Eh, ah iya, baiklah. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya, ayo kita mulai upacara penutupannya," jawab sang Biksu yang melangkah kembali ke tempatnya dan memberi arahan untuk melanjutkan upacara yang sempat tertunda tadi.

**.**

**

* * *

**

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

**

* * *

**

**.**

Sakura berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju pasar festival dengan Ino di sampingnya. Setelah upacara dilakukan, para anggota kerajaan akan pergi berpawai keluar istana untuk menyambut dan bergabung dengan masyarakat. Mengikuti serangkaian acara festival yang diselenggarakan.

Dan saat ini, Sakura dan Ino memutuskan untuk pergi berdua saja tanpa ada pengawal, karena mereka ingin lebih leluasa saat berbincang.

"Kupikir kau akan ketahuan lalu diusir, atau kemungkinan terburuknya mati dibakar, hahaha," celetuk Ino yang terkekeh melihat ekspresi kesal Sakura.

"Ck, kau ini benar-benar. Lagipula, tak bisa kupercaya Biksu itu benar-benar merapalkan jimat pengusir roh jahat di hadapanku, untung saja dia tidak melakukan _dive-soul._"

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya setuju, "Walau dia salah satu orang yang punya kemampuan membaca energi, sepertinya dia belum menjadi mahaguru, jadi tidak mungkin dia akan melakukan _dive-soul_."

_Dive-soul _adalah teknik yang digunakan para mahabiksu untuk bisa menyelam kepada jiwa manusia dan melakukan penetralan energi jahat agar bisa terhindar dari hal-hal buruk. Biasanya teknik ini digunakan untuk orang yang sedang dirasuki dan dikuasai roh jahat dalam dirinya.

"Yah, jikapun dia mencoba, dia tidak akan bisa masuk, bagaimanapun walau tubuh ini manusia, jiwaku bukan."

"Kau benar, tapi aku jadi penasaran, bagaimana jika seandainya dia memaksa masuk?" tanya Ino.

"Kalau begitu, dia sendiri yang akan rugi."

"Ah, memangnya apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Terbakar," jawab Sakura enteng.

"Hah?"

"Dia akan terbakar jika memaksa masuk ke dalam energiku."

"Oh, begitu," Ino ber-oh ria sebagai respon.

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan," sapa sebuah suara tiba-tiba dari arah tenggara.

Sakura dan Ino serempak menoleh ke belakang, di sana ia melihat ada Naruto yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan seorang gadis berambut merah di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, Naruto-san?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi.

"Kenapa kau formal sekali _sih_," protes Naruto yang hanya mendapat tatapan datar dari Sakura.

"Hm, ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura balik, mencoba untuk tidak terlalu formal.

"Ah, aku ingin mengenalkan sepupuku pada kalian, Karin Uzumaki," tunjuk Naruto pada sosok gadis berkacamata di sampingnya, "dan Karin, mereka Sakura Uchiha dari keluarga Haruno dan gadis pirang ini, Ino Yamanaka."

"Salam Sakura-san, Yamanaka-san, senang bertemu dengan Anda sekalian," sapa Karin sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga."

"Salam juga Karin-san, Anda bisa memanggilku Ino."

"Tentu, kalau begitu saya permisi duluan ya. Maaf ada yang perlu saya lakukan," pamit Karin terburu-buru.

"Eh sudah mau pergi?" tanya Naruto pada adik sepupunya itu, yang dibalas anggukkan sebelum kemudian Karin segera berlalu entah kemana.

"Mirip dengan ibumu ya," celetuk Ino tiba-tiba yang membuat Sakura mengernyit heran.

_'Eh, Ino pernah bertemu ibu Naruto? Dan kenapa dia menggunakan nada nonformal begitu?'_ batin Sakura bertanya-tanya.

"Ino-chan mau pergi bersamaku?" tanya Naruto yang membuat Sakura langsung berjengit di depannya.

_'Mereka sedang dekat? Ino sialan, dia menyembunyikannya dariku!'_ rutuk batin Sakura yang menatap datar ke arah Ino, tapi hanya dibalas senyum tanpa beban dari gadis pirang itu.

"Em, tapi aku harus menemani Sakura," ucap Ino basa-basi, padahal dia sedang menatap gadis gulali itu dengan pandangan menyuruhnya pergi.

Sakura mendengus melihat kelakuan Ino, "Yah, kalian pergi saja, aku akan jalan-jalan sendiri, lagipula di sini banyak pengawal berpatroli."

Ino tersenyum lebar mendengarnya dan segera menarik tangan Naruto untuk pergi entah kemana setelah berpamitam sekadarnya.

"Pig, kau benar-benar berhutang penjelasan," kesal Sakura yang memutuskan pergi ke area yang agak sepi, ia sangat malas bertemu siapapun sekarang. Dan kalau tidak salah, katanya ada sungai dekat sini. Jadi, Sakura mau pergi ke sana saja.

Dan setibanya di sana, ia dikejutkan oleh kehadiran energi yang tidak asing. Rasanya, seperti energi milik kakaknya, Sasori. Akan tetapi dalam jumlah yang amat sangat kecil.

Namun, tetap saja Sakura bisa mengenalinya. Terlebih karena mereka satu frekuensi. Netra klorofilnya pun berpendar ke sana kemari dan berhenti pada satu-satunya sosok yang lain yang juga mengunjungi sungai ini.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya pada pria berambut merah yang tengah duduk di bangku kayu pinggir sungai.

Sang pria yang merasa ada kehadiran sosok lain mendekat segera menoleh ke asal suara. Sedikit terkejut mendapati sosok gadis manis yang ia lihat di upacara tadi tengah duduk di sampingnya begitu saja. Ia mengenali sosok itu sebagai Sakura dari keluarga Haruno, istri keempat Kaisar Sasuke Uchiha, suami kakaknya.

"Salam Lady, aku Sabaku no Gaara," ucap pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Sakura sedikit terkejut saat menyadari pria di depannya ini adalah adik Temari, tapi netranya lebih terfokus pada kalung hitam yang melingkari rahang tegas pria itu. Kalung dengan simbol para _shinigami_.

_'Ah, jadi Sasori-nii memberi berkah padanya. Tidak heran sih, mengingat dia dari keluarga Sabaku,'_ batin Sakura bermonolog.

Gaara mengernyit saat mendapati gadis cantik di depannya ini tengah mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya entah karena apa.

"Kau tidak apa?"

"Eh? Hah?" Sakura bertanya sedikit cengo saat melihat pria itu melambai ke arahnya.

"Kau terlihat melamun tadi."

"Ahh, hari ini banyak hal mengejutkan, aku jadi tidak konsen, maaf ya," jawab Sakura sambil menyandarkan punggung mungilnya di sandaran kursi kayu. Ia hanya berjarak sekitar lima jengkal dari posisi Gaara.

"Aa."

"Aku Sakura, salam."

Awalnya Gaara cukup terkejut mendapati Sakura yang berbicara tidak formal seperti itu. Tapi entah kenapa ia membiarkan saja, padahal biasanya ia akan marah jika ada gadis yang tidak sopan atau berusaha _sok_ dekat padanya.

Hening menyelimuti keduanya, sampai suara pria Sabaku itu memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Kenapa kau kesini? Bukankah seharusnya kau bersama Sasuke-san?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Hmm, aku juga bisa menanyakan hal yang sama padamu," jawab Sakura santai, mengabaikan fakta bahwa di sampingnya ini adalah calon raja penerus kerajaan Sabaku. Tapi tentu saja baginya itu tidak penting, harga diri Dewanya lebih tinggi dari apapun, karena itulah ia tidak peduli pada status orang di sekitarnya.

"Aku tidak tau jika Haruno punya putri pemberani sepertimu, haha."

"Aku hanya malas berbicara dengan etiket kasta, tidak penting," balas Sakura yang sepertinya paham jika Gaara mengkritisi sikapnya, "apa kau akan marah karena ini?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Gaara benar-benar jujur saat mengatakan ia tidak tahu.

"Hum."

"Sebenernya aku berencana menemuimu nanti dalam kondisi yang lebih baik, tapi ternyata kita sudah bertemu duluan," tutur Gaara menatap ke arah Sakura.

Sakura yang penasaran ikut memiringkan tubuhnya, menatap balik ke arah netra _jade_ yang menatap lurus ke arah _emerald_nya. "Kenapa mau menemuiku?"

Jika dipikir lagi, mereka cukup mirip, Gaara dengan rambut merah tua dan Sakura dengan rambut merah muda, lalu Gaara dengan netra hijau pucat dan Sakura dengan netra hijau cerlang.

Sakura terdiam di tempatnya, sejujurnya ia mengakui Sasuke amat sangat tampan. Tapi Sabaku no Gaara benar-benar tipenya. Ah, sayangnya pria ini tetap saja seorang manusia. Sial, kenapa tidak ada Dewa sepertinya _sih_? Kalau ada mungkin ia tidak perlu dikejar Dewa Shi terus menerus.

"Ah itu ... aku mau mengucapkan terimakasih," ucap Gaara yang entah mengapa jadi sedikit salah tingkah saat ditatap seintens itu oleh netra _emerald_ cerlang di hadapannya.

"Terimakasih atas apa?" tanya Sakura kebingungan, pasalnya mereka baru pertama kali bertemu.

"Temari-nee menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

"Ah itu, bukan masalah besar. Santai saja."

"Tetap saja aku ingi berterimakasih atas hal i—"

"Sakura!" seru suara berat seorang pria memotong percakapan mereka.

"Loh Sasuke? Kenapa kemari?" tanya Sakura _innocent._

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia melirik ke arah Gaara yang hanya balas memandangnya datar.

"Ayo ikut aku." Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah menarik Sakura pergi entah kemana, meninggalkan Gaara yang tengah tersenyum amat tipis seorang diri.

_Sakura ya? Menarik._

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Hi, ada yang berharap ini lanjut? kkkk. Makasih yg udah review, itu berarti bgt ㅠㅠ. Dan maaf klo typo, daku malas ngoreksi ulang, huhu #**orz**.

* * *

**_Special thanks to :_**

**authornubie** : Temari belum dicerai kok, masih ditangguhkan, hehe. Makasi reviewnya~

**CEKBIOAURORAN** : Diusahakan wkwk. Ga jago aing tuh buat plot T_T. But, thanks reviewnya~

**berry uchiha** : wah makasih banyak, kamu juga sehat selalu ya, luv.

**mizutania46** : OMG! thank you so muchhhh love. Gila, maneh bener2 penyemangat aing T_T. Makasih lo ya sarannya, aku dapet banyak inspirasi dari kamu. Luv.

**driprgmarmu** : maacii banyak, luv.

**mc-kyan **: iya ini udah lanjut, doain bisa segera up lagi ya T_T

**sakamaki-sakura** : huhu, maap aing slow update orangnya :( tapi diusahain bakal selesai kok, hehe.

**agisaeri** : aeri? apa kamu exoL? wkwkw. Iya, makasi ya. Hwaiting juga~ Luv.

**Sakira Haruno **: huhu, diusahain ya. Maaci uda review. Luv.

**Rara** : haha, makasi udah ninggalin komen. Iya, doain aja ya semoga bisa rajin up. Luv.

**ZONKong** : okay, ditampung ya sarannya, semoga bisa kelaksana beneran~

**ICHIKA90** : Amien, doain aja ya. Makasi udah review. Luv

_And also thanks to: _**_All__ followers, favers, and silent readers._ Luv**** y'all~**

* * *


	8. SQ - 08

_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

_(balasan review di bawah ya) _

* * *

Sakura menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke yang baru saja menariknya entah kemana. Saat ini, mereka masih berada di pinggiran sungai Kono. Hanya saja, cukup jauh dari tempat Sabaku no Gaara berada tadi.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Sasuke bertanya dengan pandangan yang menajam.

"Apanya yang apa?"

"Kenapa kau bersama Sabaku itu?"

"Memangnya ada peraturan dengan siapa aku berbicara? Dia adik Temari-nee, apa salahnya?"

"Bukan masalah adik Temari atau bukan, tetap saja dia seorang pria."

"Memang siapa yang bilang dia seorang wanita?" balas Sakura enteng, menatap bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di jernihnya air sungai Kono.

"Kau—" Sasuke menggeram kehabisan kata. Menarik napas panjang, sebelum kemudian kembali berujar, "jangan terlalu dekat dengannya!"

"Beri aku penjelasan dan alasan yang masuk akal dulu."

"Aku ini Kaisar, apa yang aku perintahkan adalah mutlak."

Sakura mendengus mendengar penuturan Sasuke, batinnya sibuk bermonolog, _'Kalau begitu aku adalah Dewa, manusia tidak bisa mengaturku.'_

Tapi tentu saja Sakura tidak menyuarakan batinnya. Ia lebih memilih berlalu pergi begitu saja. Saat ini, dirinya sedang tidak bernafsu untuk berdebat dengan siapapun.

"Hei tunggu! Kau dengar perintahku kan?" Sasuke berlari kecil mensejajari langkah Sakura.

"Kalau aku melanggar memangnya kau mau apa? Memenggal kepalaku?"

"Mungkin saja," jawab Sasuke setengah mengancam.

Sakura melirik sekilas pria itu. Dalam buku yang ia baca, Sasuke memang terkenal sebagai kaisar muda yang sudah mengalami banyak hal di usia remajanya. Reputasi kekejaman dan tanpa belas kasihannya terhadap musuh sudah menyebar di kalangan kerajaan-kerajaan lawan.

"Terserah, aku tidak takut mati," balas Sakura santai karena itu memang kenyataannya.

Sasuke sedikit berjengit mendengar balasan Sakura. Tapi akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam dan mengikuti langkah gadis itu yang sepertinya mau kembali ke istana.

"Apa kau sudah ada rencana?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba saat mereka memasuki area gerbang belakang kastil Uchiha, sengaja memilih jalur ini karena sepi dan tidak ramai orang seperti di gerbang depan.

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, memang mereka sedang menyusun rencana apa?

"Rencana menceraikanku? Apa sudah ada?"

Ekspresi Sasuke yang awalnya bingung seketika menjadi datar. "Menceraikanmu agar kau bisa menikah dengan Gaara?"

Sakura mengernyit bingung, "Kenapa tiba-tiba Gaara? Kau gila ya? Aku bahkan baru kenal dengan pria itu hari ini, kenapa bisa berpikir menikah dengannya?"

"Siapa yang tau."

"Ya' dengarkan aku," ucap Sakura menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Keduanya berada di area taman belakang kastil dan sepertinya tidak ada siapapun di sini, "bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu? Selama aku masih menjadi istrimu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan tetap setia di sisimu. Setidaknya sampai kau menceraikanku. Mengerti?"

Sasuke terdiam tapi entah kenapa hatinya merasa lega mendengarkan hal itu, bahkan saat ini jantungnya sedikit berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya, "Hn."

"Yah, lagipula aku sudah berjanji padamu kan kemarin? Sebagai balasan kau melepaskan Temari-nee, aku berjanji akan tetap berada di sisimu, setidaknya sampai upacara peresmianmu tiba. Setelah upacara itu, baru aku pikirkan lagi bagaimana kita akan cerai."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Kenapa ingin sekali bercerai?" tanyanya sambil melanjutkan langkah mereka.

"Karena dari awal aku memang tidak ingin menikah denganmu," jawab Sakura enteng, _'bahkan pemilik asli tubuh ini sampai bunuh diri,_' lanjut batinnya, yang lagi-lagi tentu tak bisa ia suarakan begitu saja.

Sasuke bergumam tak memberi balasan apapun, benar-benar tidak mengerti apa jalan pikiran Sakura. Di saat semua orang berlomba-lomba menjadi permaisurinya, gadis ini malah bersikukuh ingin cerai. Yang benar saja, gadis gila yang aneh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau kemana setelah ini?" tanya Sakura saat mereka sudah mulai memasuki area bangunan-bangunan kasti.

"..."

"Kau tidak mungkin lanjut bekerja di hari seperti ini, kan?"

Sasuke menggleng dan balik bertanya, "Kau sendiri?"

"Hmm..." gumam sakura yang sedang memikirkan apakah ia perlu memberitahu Sasuke atau tidak. Pasalnya saat ini ia mau melanjutkan latihan yang ia pelajari diam-diam dari anggota kerajaan yang lain, cukup ragu apakah Sasuke akan menerimanya atau tidak. "Aku ... mau latihan."

Alis Sasuke bertautan bingung, "Latihan?" Dalam pikirannya pria itu bertanya latihan apa yang sekiranya dimaksud Sakura. Latihan memasak? Latihan merangkai bunga? Latihan menjahit? Atau latihan lainnya yang biasa di lakukan para istrinya? Seperti latihan merias diri contohnya.

"Entah, antara latihan bela diri fisik, berkuda, atau mungkin berpedang," jawab Sakura menimang kegiatan apa yang akan ia pilih

Sasuke terkesiap di tempatnya, wajahnya yang biasanya datar pun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya untuk saat ini. Jika dipikir lagi, selama ini ia memang sibuk dan tidak terlalu memperhatikan detail hal yang dilakukan para istrinya. Tapi ia tak menyangka kalau salah satunya ada yang mempelajari hal seperti ini?

"Kenapa? Tidak ada larangan untuk itu kan? Aku sudah memeriksa peraturan kastil," bela Sakura jikalau tiba-tiba Sasuke melarangnya.

"Hn, tidak. Kalau begitu mau coba berlatih denganku?"

"Eh?" Sakura sedikit terkejut saat Sasuke menawarinya hal tak terduga seperti itu, "hum, boleh saja _sih_."

Sasuke tersenyum amat tipis sebagai respon, mereka melangkah bebelok menuju salah satu area kastil yang biasanya digunakan untuk berlatih.

"Karena tidak ingin mencolok, aku biasanya menggunakan bagian barat dekat gudang. Aku berlatih sendiri," celoteh Sakura memamerkan kegiatannya.

Sasuke terlihat bergumam sebagai respon. Jika dipikir baik-baik, Sakura tidak sesulit itu sebenarnya. Gadis itu, walau terkadang sarkas dan menyebalkan, tapi juga memiliki sisi ceria dan kepribadian unik lainnya. "Apa ada orang lain yang tahu?"

"Ada satu, dia salah satu pelatih dojo, Tuan Iruka, tapi aku meminta merahasiakannya karena tidak ingin menarik perhatian," jelas Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Saat ini mereka sudah sampai di gudang tua yang jarang didatangi. Biasanya digunakan sebagai tempat penyimpanan alat-alat yang jarang dipakai. Dan keduanya pun segera memulai latihan dengan replika pedang kayu yang biasanya digunakan untuk berlatih. Menghabiskan waktu, dengan cara mereka sendiri.

** .**

**

* * *

**

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

* * *

**.**

Sakura menghela napas lelah. Gadis itu menyandarkan punggung mungilnya di tumpukan balok, dan mengambil tabung kayu berisikan air minum. Ia memang sengaja meletakkan beberapa di sana untuk latihan dan mengisinya kembali jika sudah habis.

"Ini," ucap Sakura mengulurkan satu untuk diberikan pada Sasuke.

Pria itu menerimanya dan meminumnya dalam diam, sesekali _onyx_nya melirik ke arah Sakura yang berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Hari ini mereka berlatih bela diri fisik dan juga seni berpedang cukup lama, sampai tak terasa sudah siang dan sebentar lagi waktu akan berubah menjadi sore.

Dan sejujurnya Sasuke cukup terkejut dan takjub di saat bersamaan. Kemampuan fisik juga berpedangnya memang kurang jika dibandingkan dengan Naruto. Tapi untuk ukuran wanita, Sasuke akui Sakura adalah salah satu wanita terkuat yang pernah ia temui.

"Ah, kau benar-benar seorang raja, hahaha," ucap Sakura dengan tawa renyah di ujung kalimatnya saat ia baru saja menghabiskan minumnya. Sakura akui tenaga dan kemampuan Sasuke benar-benar bukan main.

Sasuke tanpa sadar menarik senyum tipis di sudut bibirnya saat mendengar Sakura memujinya secara tak lagsung. "Kenapa?"

"Hum? Kenapa apanya?" tanya Sakura balik, tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kenapa belajar hal seperti ini?"

Sakura tak langsung menjawab, ia menatap ke arah jendela di gudang yang menampakkan pemandangan awan bergerak perlahan. "Hum, karena memang ini yang aku bisa. Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi aku sadar aku tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal yang biasa wanita umumnya lakukan. Aku tidak pandai memasak, tidak bisa menjahit ataupun merias diri. Yang bisa kulakukan ... justru berkelahi, haha."

Pikiran Sakura mengawang ke masa kecilnya yang ia habiskan untuk melatih kekuatan spiritual dewanya, dan saat ia beranjak remaja, ia sudah mulai melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai _shinigami_.

"Hn, setiap orang punya jalannya sendiri," balas Sasuke yang menyadari ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat sayu.

"Jika kukatakan aku ini pernah _'mencabut nyawa seseorang_', apa kau masih bisa bereaksi begini?" tanya Sakura dengan seringai di sudut bibirnya. Tentu saja Sakura melakukan hal itu karena itu adalah pekerjaannya. Tapi bagi Sasuke, saat ini ia mungkin terlihat seperti wanita kejam yang pernah membunuh seseorang.

Padahal definisi 'membunuh' manusia dan _shinigami_ tentu saja berbeda, bagi para _shinigami,_ hal itu dilakukan karena tentu saja itu memang pekerjaan mereka. Dan juga, perbedaan lainnya adalah, saat manusia memutuskan ingin membunuh manusia lain, hal itu bisa saja terjadi, bisa juga tidak. Tapi bagi para _shinigami_, saat mereka memutuskan mencabut nyawa manusia, maka tidak ada cara untuk menghindarinya.

Sasuke terdiam, tapi sejujurnya ia terkejut dan tak menyangka jika di balik wajah manis itu Sakura pernah 'membunuh' seseorang, "Aku juga banyak membunuh, seperti itulah manusia bertahan."

Sakura mendengus pelan mendengar balasan Sasuke, "Aku ini wanita yang kejam, harusnya kau tidak menikahiku! Ceraikan aku!"

Kini balik Sasuke yang balas mendengus, lagi-lagi pembahasan ini, "Kenapa segitu inginnya cerai _sih_? Apa ada hal yang tak bisa kuberikan padamu?" tanya Sasuke sewot, kesal juga mendapati topik ini tak kunjung selesai.

"Huh ... bukan begitu. Sebenarnya ini bukan tentang apa yang bisa kau berikan dan tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Haahh jadi begini, aku tak pernah berpikir harus menikahi pria seperti apa. Hanya saja siapapun itu, aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya untuknya dan begitupun sebaliknya. Aku tidak mungkin kan memerintahkan raja sepertimu untuk menceraikan istrimu yang lain? Jadi, aku saja yang minta cerai," jelas Sakura panjang lebar dan itu memang kenyataannya.

Sebagai seorang Dewa yang dihukum jadi manusia, itu adalah hal yang memalukan untuknya. Tapi mendapati fakta bahwa ia mungkin hanya akan menjalani hidup sebagai salah satu dari sekian banyak istri seorang Kaisar, adalah penghinaan yang tidak ingin ia terima. Sama sekali tidak.

Sasuke terdiam tak menjawab. Pria itu malah mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah sang istri gulali, membuat posisi mereka benar-benar berhadapan dalam jarak yang cukup dekat untuk merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing. Obsidian dan zamrud, bersirobok dalam keindahannya masing-masing.

"Kalau begitu, jika aku menceraikan mereka, apa kau akan terus di sisiku?"

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Awalnya aing ga niat lanjutin cerita ini dalam waktu dekat, tp berkat semangat kalian, akhirnya berusaha fast update. Makasi yg uda review ㅠㅠ

Dan buat yang pen kenalan sama aing, feel free to PM (rather used app than web, but both are open!)

* * *

**Special thanks to :**

**agisaeri **: maaci dah review lagi (luv). Eh, seriusan, biasnya sapa? wkwk.

**Black04** : Really? Syukurlah, aing lagi berusaha biar karakternya seimbang ga terlalu sempurna gt, hehe. Maaci reviewnya. Luv.

**NominJJ** : Iya nih, Gaara juga fav aing. Kedepannya mau fokus ke sasusakugaa keknya wkwk.

**Firza****a** : Siap! Makasiii banyak yaa. Btw kamu pakai web atau app? hehe.

**CEKBIOAURORAN** : Hehe, entah kenapa aku juga seneng klo liat sascake uring2an wkwk. Maaci ya uda setia baca fict ini. Luv!

_And also thanks to: _**_All followers, favers, and silent readers. Luv y'all_****~**

* * *

-200607


	9. SQ - 09

_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

_(balasan review di bawah ya) _

* * *

"Kalau begitu, jika aku menceraikan mereka, apa kau akan terus di sisiku?"

Sakura terdiam dengan deru napas lembut yang membelai sisi wajah Sasuke. Netra klorofilnya menatap lamat-lamat netra _onyx_ yang kelam namun jernih itu. Menangkap semua hal yang bisa dijangkau matanya.

Sudut bibir gadis khas bunga musim semi itu pun tertarik pelan, membentuk senyum tipis yang mirip seringai. Di kalangan para dewa pun sebenarnya ada kelas kekuatan. C, B, A, S, dan R. Untuk para _directline_, ia sudah pasti akan lahir sebagai _A-rank_, hanya saja jika kau bisa tumbuh dan menunjukkan potensi bakat yang hebat, maka kau akan menjadi _S-rank_. Sedangkan _R-rank _adalah kemampuan khusus untuk para kepala keluarga dan dewa pilihan.

Dan dari semua itu, ada banyak alasan mengapa Sakura berhasil naik menjadi _S-rank. _Salah satunya adalah otak cerdas dan kemampuan analisisnya yang sama sekali tak bisa diremehkan.

Mendengus pelan, Sakura menjilat bibir bawahnya sebelum kemudian berkata dalam nada rendah yang nyaris menyerupai bisikan, "Hum suamiku, jangan mengatakan hal yang kau sendiri tidak yakin apa kau bisa menepatinya atau tidak. Mengerti, hn?"

Sasuke terkesiap sesaat pada pesona Sakura yang tajam dan memberi intimidasi kuat. Rasanya aneh dan mendebarkan, seolah-olah Sakura berasal dari dunia yang berbeda. Pesona gadis gulali itu tidak seperti wanita yang ia jumpai pada umumnya, rasanya seperti tercekik sampai sesak dan baru akan merasa lega saat kau mendapatkannya dalam genggamanmu.

Hanya saja, gadis itu nampak lebih berbahaya dari serpihan kaca, kau tak bisa menggnggamnya begitu saja walau kau ingin.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke menarik badannya sedikit mundur, berusaha menyegarkan kembali pikirannya pada akal sehat dan rasionalitas yang rasanya sempat hilang sesaat. Pesona macam apa itu sebenarnya? Rasanya seperti bukan manusia saja, benar-benar tidak bisa dihindari, batin Sasuke berusaha menata kembali komposisi dirinya.

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Sakura bertanya dengan pandangan menilai.

Sasuke kembali diam tak langsung menjawab, "Apa mak—"

"Tempo hari kau memintaku untuk membantumu melakukan sesuatu kan sebagai balasan membebaskan Shikamaru? Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan sebelum upacara peresmianmu itu?"

Sasuke menunduk untuk menatap lebih dalam netra klorofil Sakura, menarik napas dalam dan kasar, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Orang-orang itu ..."

Ucapan Sasuke menggantung, pria itu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu entah apa. Dan Sakura mengamati baik-baik setiap gerakan sekecil apapun yang dibuat Sasuke. Menganalisa kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Maksudmu, para petinggi kerajaan yang diam-diam berusaha menusukmu? Terutama pria setengah baya dengan perban di mata kanan itu kan?" tanya Sakura tepat sasaran, terbukti dari Sasuke yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

Pria itu tak mengerti bagaimana Sakura bisa menebaknya dengan mudah padahal ia bahkan belum mengatakan apapun. "Kau ... tahu?"

Sakura mendengus, sekali lihat ia juga sudah tau ada hasrat besar berupa ketamakan dalam diri pria yang diketahuinya bernama Shimura Danzo itu. Hasrat kuat yang terasa membabi buta sampai rasanya roh jahat akan kalah kuat dengan ambisi pria itu. Seseorang dengan aura jahat sekuat itu, bagaimana bisa Sakura tidak mengenalinya?

"Yah, mataku ini bisa dibilang jeli. Lagipula ambisi orang itu, meninggalkan bau busuk yang mengganggu _sih_," jawab Sakura agak asal akhirnya, tidak mungkin kan ia mengatakan pada Sasuke kalau ia bisa mengenali beberapa tipe energi manusia? Memangnya ia biksu?

Tapi energi Danzo memang sangat mudah dikenali oleh sosok yang biasa berurusan dengan penyucian jiwa kotor sepertinya. Benar-benar tipe orang dengan energi sangat kotor yang terasa menganggu pandangan. Tentu saja Sakura akan menandai orang seperti itu dengan sangat baik.

Awalnya Sasuke menolak percaya sekaligus heran dengan apa yang dimaksud Sakura ambisi yang meninggalkan bau busuk. Tapi akhirnya, Sasuke menganggap hal itu sebagai majas metafora belaka. Padahal, Sakura benar-benar bermaksud secara 'harafiah'.

Yah, tapi sepertinya pria itu tak perlu terlalu terkejut mengingat kalimat itu berasal dari mulut Sakura. Jadi hal itu tidak akan aneh lagi, gadis ini penuh dengan kejutan.

"Hn, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa tau, tapi aku ..." Lagi-lagi Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya, raut wajahnya terlihat tidak yakin dan mengambang akan keputusan yang hendak diambilnya.

Sakura kembali mendengus, apa ia perlu kembali menginterpretasikan semuanya? Huh, yang benar saja. "Yah, intinya apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?"

"Hn, aku akan mengatakan kalau kaulah calon permaisuriku."

_Uhuk! _Sakura _jawdrop_ seketika. Yang dia inginkan itu perceraian, bukannya malah terikat seumur hidup. Jari lentiknya memijat pelipisnya pelan. Berusaha berpikir jernih, kemungkinan Sasuke memintanya jadi permaisuri adalah untuk mengukuhkan posisinya sementara sebelum upacara pendewasaan itu, "Hum tunggu, aku tidak tahu detail rencanamu, tapi ini hanya sementara kan?"

"Hn."

"Hah, aku tidak yakin kepalaku akan tetap di tempatnya." Sakura mendesah lelah.

"Aku akan menjamin keselamatanmu jika orang-orang i—"

"Aku tidak membicarakan petinggi kerajaan, tapi kedua istrimu itu!"

"Hn?"

"Kau mungkin bisa melindungiku dari orang jahat, tapi dari wanita yang sedang cemburu buta? Itu hal yang lain, kau tidak akan menduga betapa seramnya api cemburu wanita."

"Aku pasti melindungimu, jangan khawatir," ucap Sasuke memberi tatapan meyakinkan pada Sakura.

Sakura mendengus pelan untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini, "Terserah kau sajalah, jadi sekarang aku harus berpura-pura dekat denganmu begitu?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Kau juga akan tinggal di paviliun utama bersamaku."

Netra _emerald_ Sakura mebulat menatap Sasuke horror, "Sekarang siapa yang akan menjamin kau tidak akan macam-macam padaku?"

"Sebagai seorang suami dan juga kaisar, sebenarnya aku bisa memaksamu berhubungan intim denganku atau melakukan apapun yang aku mau. Tapi aku ... tidak akan melakukannya jika kau belum siap."

"Hum, apa aku bisa mengajak Ino? Paviliun utama pasti punya banyak kamar, kan?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Yah baiklah, jadi mulai kapan?"

"Satu minggu lagi."

"Hah?"

"Satu minggu lagi ada rapat besar musiman, aku akan menyampaikan ini. Jadi persiapkan dirimu."

Sakura terlihat mencebik kesal tapi pada akhirnya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Setelah berdiri dari duduknya, Sasuke mengulurkan tangan membantu Sakura berdiri, "Sudah sore, bersihkan dirimu, akan ada festival kembang api nanti."

Sakura langsung berdiri antusias tanpa menerima uluran tangan Sasuke, gadis itu bahkan langsung melangkah menuju pintu, "Ayo, kalau begitu aku duluan ya."

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sedikit mendengus mengikuti langkah Sakura yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

_Kucing yang satu ini, benar-benar sulit diatur, eh._

**.**

* * *

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

* * *

**.**

Sakura tak bisa untuk tidak memandang takjub pemandangan kota. Hampir semua masyarakat memadati jalan, terutama di area bukit Kono, tempat kembang api nantinya akan diluncurkan.

Sasuke sudah berkumpul bersama para petinggi kerajaan untuk menyaksikan di baris depan, bersama Hinata dan Shion yang tentu saja langsung menempel padanya begitu ia sampai. Sedangkan Temari memilih duduk menyaksikan dari kedai di kaki bukit bersama beberapa pelayannya.

Sakura sendiri memilih tempat yang cukup sepi dari kerumunan, yakni area belakang perbukitan itu sendiri. Hanya terlihat beberapa warga desa yang berusia cukup paruh baya di sekitar area ini.

Setelah mencari posisi yang tepat untuk bisa memandang ke arah atas bukit dengan leluasa, Sakura segera mendudukkan diri di bangku kayu terdekat.

Namun baru saja ia menempelkan bokongnya untuk duduk, suara yang masih asing di telinganya menyapa gadis gulali itu.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Lady."

Sontak Sakura segera menoleh dan mendapati Gaara berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Apa pangeran penerus raja sepertimu tak punya teman sampai sendirian terus sedari tadi?"

Gaara mendengus mendengar pernyataan Sakura dan segera duduk di sebelah gadis itu tanpa menunggu persetujuan terlebih dahulu. "Kondisimu terlihat tak jauh berbeda."

"Aku ini memang sengaja menghindari kerumunan!" seru Sakura membela diri, setengah benar dan setengah tidak. Karena nyatanya, ia memang tak membuat banyak relasi pertemanan, biasanya ia hanya bersama Ino atau Temari, dan mungkin beberapa pelayan lainnya yang sekiranya cocok dengannya.

"Aku juga kalau begitu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, tak ada lagi yang membuka suara di antara mereka. Keduanya sibuk memerhatikan langit cerah musim panas yang menampilkan bintang-bintang dengan magnitudo yang cerlang. Sampai akhirnya, Sakuralah yang akhirnya memecah suasana hening yang tidak disukainya itu.

"Apa kau akan lama di sini?"

"Aa, ayahku mengutusku mengurus beberapa kerjasama di sini. Mungkin satu musim, bisa kurang atau lebih," jelas Gaara melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura yang mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh, begitu."

"Aku jadi penasaran," ucap Gaara tiba-tiba.

Sakura yang mendengarnya lalu menolehkan kepala gulalinya, memberi atensi penuh pada pria tampan itu. "Penasaran apa?"

"Jika nona Karin Uzumaki tidak membatalkan perjodohannya dengan Kaisar, apa aku bisa bertemu denganmu?"

"Eh, mereka dijodohkan?" tanya Sakura balik, Haruno Sakura mungkin tahu hal ini, tapi Akasuna Sakura tentu saja tidak tahu.

Gaara mengernyit heran, "Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak." Sakura menggeleng pelan sambil mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku tak tahu banyak, tapi rumornya karena mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, nona Uzumaki tidak mau hubungan baik mereka rusak karena politik," ucap Gaara memberi penjelasan seadanya.

Sakura mengangguk paham, sepertinya ia bisa berteman dengan orang bernama Karin ini. "Ah, terimakasih sudah memberi tahu."

"Aa." Gaara tersenyum tipis sebagai respon, membuat Sakura sempat terpana beberapa saat.

_Shannaro! Kenapa pria ini benar-benar tipenya sih?! __Sasuke tolong ceraikan aku agar bisa menikahinya! _batin Sakura memberontak di antara pikirannya yang berusaha fokus.

Melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja memukuli sisi kepala gulalinya sendiri, tentu saja Gaara jadi terkejut dibuatnya. "Emm ... kau tak apa?"

"Tidak apa, hanya sedikit kegilaan terpikir olehku."

"O- oh." Gaara cukup bingung juga harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ini pertama kalinya ia menemukan wanita dengan jiwa yang amat bebas dan unik seperti Sakura. Kebanyakan wanita bangsawan, umumnya terdidik dengan cara yang konservatif.

Suara riuh rendah dari kerumunan orang di atas bukit membuat perhatian Sakura teralih. Sepertinya sebentar lagi kembang api musim panas akan diluncurkan. Terbukti dari suara hitung mundur yang mulai menggema di tengah udara malam yang cukup hangat malam ini.

_"Tiga!"_

_"Dua!"_

_"Satuu!!"_

**_Duar!!!_**

Suara letusan kembang api yang pecah sesaat setelah melesat ke langit menciptakan cahaya terang yang berpendah indah di antara kerlip bintang musim panas.

Walau hanya bersinar sebentar, tapi keindahannya benar-benar membius mata yang melihatnya. Netra klorofil Sakura tak bisa untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa antusiasnya yang begitu meledak tak tertahankan. Bibirnya sudah menarik kurva yang membentuk senyum manis nan menawan.

Tapi sepertinya, untuk Gaara adalah pengecualian. Pria itu tak menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada langit malam ini, dan malah memandang objek yang menurutnya lebih menarik di sampingnya.

_Ada sesuatu yang salah, tapi ia menyukainya._

**.**

* * *

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

* * *

**.**

Sudah satu hari berlalu sejak festival musim panas tempo hari. Sakura dan Ino tengah menikmati cemilan sore mereka di teras depan rumah.

"Tak bisa kupercaya, kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku." Sakura memandang kesal ke arah Ino.

"Ck, sudah berapa kali kubilang _sih_, aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat," cibir Ino tak peduli dan asik mencomot kue di piring.

"Temari-nee itu berapa bersaudara?" tanya Sakura menghirup aroma tehnya pelan dan dalam.

Ino menaikkan alisnya bingung dengan topik tiba-tiba yang diangkat Sakura, "Kalau tidak salah ada tiga. Temari yang pertama, Kankurou-san kedua, lalu Sabaku no Gaara ketiga."

"Lalu kenapa Gaara yang dirumorkan sebagai raja selanjutnya?" tanya Sakura mengingat gosip-gosip yang ia dengar dari beberapa putri petinggi kerajaan lainnya.

"Kenapa menanyakannya padaku?"

"Penggosip sepertimu kan biasanya tau banyak hal. Apalagi sekarang kau **dekat **dengan jenderal besar itu," jawab Sakura menekankan kata dekat.

Ino mendengus mendengar pernyataan Sakura, "Memangnya salah jika aku bersenang-senang sebentar, huh?"

"Tidak, tapi dia manusia, sekedar informasi kalau kau lupa."

"Aku bukan _directline_ maupun dewa berstatus tinggi sepertimu. Hal itu tidak penting untukku."

Sakura bergumam tak jelas, "Yah intinya apa kau tau sesuatu ten—"

"Rumornya Kankurou lebih tertarik menjadi pengrajin senjata. Kemampuan membuat senjatanya adalah salah satu yang terbaik," sela Ino memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Ah begitu," gumam Sakura menatap langit yang mulai gelap, "apa makan malam bersama malam ini jadi?"

Tadi pagi dia mendapat undangan makan malam bersama yang akan dihadiri Kaisar, para istri, ibunda Mikoto, Karin Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, dan juga Sabaku no Gaara.

"Ya, jadi, ayo bersiap," jawab Ino bangkit dari duduknya dan membawa set perlengkapan teh mereka masuk.

**.**

* * *

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

* * *

**.**

Makan malam baru saja selesai diadakan. Saat ini mereka tengah bersantai duduk di sebuah joglo kecil atau gazebo, dengan secangkir teh hangat dan beberapa piring kue. Menikmati obrolan malam yang santai, sambil menandangi langit bertabur bintang dengan mata telanjang.

"Gaara-kun, Karin-chan, ibu harap kalian betah di sini dan tidak sungkan jika butuh bantuan," ucap Mikoto pada dua orang yang baru saja akan tinggal di kastil ini entah sampai kapan.

Gaara tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, sedangkan Karin menyentuh tangan Mikoto pelan dan tersenyum menenangkan. Gadis berambut merah itu sudah menganggap Mikoto sebagai ibunya sendiri, mengingat ia adalah salah satu dari sedikit teman masa kecil Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, bintang itu sangat indah ya," ujar Hinata yang sudah setia duduk berdekatan di samping Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura mengambil tempat di ujung meja, berdekatan dengan Sabaku bersaudara dan juga Naruto. Lalu juga ada Shion dan Karin yang lebih memilih duduk di sisi Mikoto.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam seadanya sebagai jawaban, tapi sudah cukup membuat Hinata merasa senang.

"Ah, kalau tidak salah itu yang dinamakan rasi segitiga musim panas kan?" tanya Hinata dengan pandangan penuh pada Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke menoleh pada Hinata sekilas sebagai respon, membuat wanita cantik itu tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Hinata-chan memang cerdas ya," puji Mikoto yang ikut mengamati indahnya langit di atas sana.

"Mikoto-kaasan menyukai ilmu perbintangan," bisik Temari pelan pada Sakura, memberi penjelasan tentang apa yang disukai ibu mertuanya itu.

Hinata yang mendengar dirinya dipuji sontak merasa senang dengan pipinya yang memerah. Memberi kesan keanggunan khas wanita bangsawan. Sakura yang memperhatikan hal itu hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh, tak terlalu peduli dan fokus dengan dunianya sendiri. Mencomoti kue di piring sambil menyesap tehnya.

"Terimakasih Kaa-san. Aku sangat bahagia tiap melihat rasi segitiga musim panas ini, legenda mengatakan bintang-bintang ini mempunyai kisah cinta mereka sendiri. Ah, membayangkannya aku jadi bahagia," tutur Hinata dengan nada bicara yang terdengar manis bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya, bahkan Sakura mengakui itu.

"Kakak benar-benar tahu banyak ya," puji Shion takjub yang dibalas seyuman dari wanita keluarga Hyuga itu.

"Aku justru merasa kasihan dan sedih setiap melihat segitiga musim panas," celetuk Sakura tiba-tiba dengan pernyataan yang berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata —yang sebelumnya mengatakan tentang kebahagiaan.

Langsung saja seluruh atensi terpusat pada sang gadis gulali yang malah asik memandangi indahnya langit malam ini. Menyadari saat ini ia menjadi pusat perhatian, Sakura menghela napas pelan, mau tak mau ia jadi harus menjelaskan.

"Legenda segitiga musim panas adalah cerita sepasang kekasih yang dipisahkan oleh Dewa Langit, dan mereka hanya bisa bertemu setahun sekali pada tanggal tujuh bulan ke tujuh di musim panas. Bagaimana bisa kau merasa bahagia di atas penderitaan kekasih yang terpisah itu?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata yang kini memandangnya dengan wajah memerah kesal.

"Sakura-chan tau tentang kisah bintang itu?" Kini Naruto yang bertanya dengan antusias, Mikoto juga tak bisa menyembunyikan raut ketertarikannya.

Sakura meringis pelan, sepertinya ia harus menjelaskan panjang lebar sekarang, padahal tadi ia hanya asal menyeletuk, "Sejujurnya, apa yang dikatakan nona Hinata tadi kurang tepat. Segitiga musim panas, daripada disebut sebagai rasi, lebih tepat disebut sebagai gabungan dari alpha tiga rasi."

"Benarkah?" Temari menunjukkan antusiasnya, ia biasanya tidak terlalu tertarik ilmu perbintangan, tapi entah kenapa ia penasaran kelanjutannya.

Sakura mengangguk sekilas sebelum melanjutkan, "Ketiga bintang terang tersebut yakni Altair yang merupakan bintang alpha rasi Aquila, Vega si bintang alpha rasi Lyra, dan Deneb yang menjadi bintang alpha rasi Cygnus. Dan apabila bintang Altair-Vega-Deneb ditarik garis, maka akan membentuk segita, dan munculnya ketiga bintang itu akan menjadi pertanda bahwa musim panas akan segera tiba. Dan jadilah manusia menyebutnya sebagai segitiga musim panas."

Naruto tercengang kagum di tempatnya, ia tidak bayak mempelajari ilmu perbintangan, hanya beberapa bintang yang digunakan sebagai arah dan penanda musim, itupun hanya penjebaran umumnya saja, tidak mendetail seperti ini. "Wah, kau menjelaskan dengan sangat jelas dan mudah dipahami," puji Naruto dengan cengiran lima jari di pipi rubahnya.

"Lalu Sakura-san, untuk legendanya sendiri, kenapa legenda sedih?" kali ini Karin lah yang membuka suaranya, sebagai gadis berkacamata yang lebih tertarik pada ilmu tabib atau kesehatan, Karin tidak terlalu memperhatikan hal-hal seperti ini secara mendalam. Dan ia jadi penasaran sekarang.

Menarik napas dalam sebentar, Sakura kembali memulai penjelasannya, "Legenda ini berkisah tentang Vega dalam rasi Lyra sebagai Orihime, putri Dewa Langit yang pandai menenun. Bintang Altair di rasi Aquila sebagai penggembala sapi bernama Hikoboshi. Hikoboshi adalah orang yang rajin bekerja sehingga diizinkan Dewa Langit menikahi Orihime. Suami istri Hikoboshi dan Orihime pun hidup bahagia, tetapi sayang sejak itu Orihime tidak lagi menenun dan Hikoboshi tidak lagi menggembala. Dewa Langit pun menjadi sangat marah, dan keduanya dipaksa berpisah. Orihime dan Hikoboshi tinggal dipisahkan oleh sungai Amanogawa dan hanya diizinkan bertemu setahun sekali di malam ke-7 bulan ke-7 setelah mereka bekerja keras selama setahun penuh. Jadi, walau itu karena kesalahan mereka sendiri awalnya, rasanya tetap saja menyedihkan jika membayangkan harus menunggu satu tahun hanya untuk bertemu satu kali." Sakura menarik napas panjang setelah menyelesaikan penjelasannya, ia menceritakan legenda itu sesederhana mungkin dari kisah aslinya agar bisa dipahami oleh yang lainnya.

"Wah, luar biasa!" Mikoto berseru kagum tak percaya. Ia mengembangkan senyum senang, memandang penuh atensi pada Sakura, "jangan tersinggung, tapi aku tidak tahu sebelumnya jika keluarga Haruno punya putri cerdas sepertimu. Aku bersyukur kau menjadi menantuku."

Naruto mengangguk setuju akan ucapan Mikoto. Sasuke pria yang beruntung.

Sedangkan Sakura tersenyum simpul sebagai respon, "Terimakasih, tapi itu bukan suatu hal yang besar."

"Kau wanita yang cerdas," puji Gaara lengkap dengan senyum tipisnya, dan dibalas senyum yang tak kalah manisnya dari gadis musim itu, membuat Sasuke mendengus pelan melihatnya.

_'Yah, ini karena aku hidup lebih lama dari kalian semua, justru akan memalukan jika aku tidak tahu hal sesederhana ini,'_ lanjut batin Sakura bermonolog. Hidup cukup lama sampai ratusan tahun membuatnya jadi mempelajari banyak hal agar tidak merasa bosan.

Hinata yang merasa dipermalukan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya kesal, "Yah, keluarga Haruno terkenal dengan perkebunannya, wajar jika kalian menghabiskan waktu di kebun sambil memandangi langit."

"Oh, benarkah? Hum, jadi mereka berkebun," gumam Sakura refleks sebagai respon, yang tentu saja mengundang pandangan kaget dan heran dari orang di sekitarnya, bagaimana bisa seorang putri tidak tahu bidang keahlian keluarganya?

"Eh, kau ... tidak tahu?" Naruto bertanya bingung.

Mendapati tatapan dan pertanyaan seperti itu, membuat gadis gulali itu sontak merutuki dirinya sendiri. "Ekhem, maksudku, aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk belajar hal lain, aku tidak mengerti tentang perkebunan, hehehe."

Naruto ber-oh ria sebagai respon, berbeda dengan Hinata yang masih berusaha menyudutkan Sakura kembali.

"Haruno adalah keluarga kecil yang memimpin sebuah desa, tapi mereka bukan bangsawan. Memangnya, apa yang kau pelajari?" tanya Hinata menyelidik, penasaran apakah wanita di seberangnya itu juga mempelajari etiket bangsawan seperti dirinya?

Sakura menggeram kecil, yang benar saja, ia harus jawab apa? Tidak mungkin ia jawab kalau ia selama ini mempelajari pencabutan nyawa dan penyucian jiwa kan? Menghela nafas pelan, ia mengingat hal lain apa saja yang ia pelajari selama ratusan tahun hidupnya. Ada banyak sebenarnya, tapi ia memilih yang sekiranya terlihat normal, "Emm, aku belajar ilmu sejarah dan ilmu tabib juga."

"Kau tabib, eh?" / "Kau juga tabib?" Hinata dan Karin bertanya bersamaan dalam nada yang berbeda, satu meragukan dan satu memandang penuh minat.

Sakura mengangguk, melirik sekilas ke arah telapak tangan Karin, "Kau sepertinya baru melakukan operasi pembedahan baru-baru ini."

"Eh, darimana kau tahu? Padahal itu pembedahan kecil yang tidak diketahui orang-orang." Karin bergumam bingung dan penasaran.

"Garis halus di telapak tanganmu," tunjuk Sakura pada telapak tangan Karin, membuat atensi langsung berpindah pada gadis berambut merah itu. Jeda sejenak, Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya, "Sepertinya operasi kemarin membutuhkan proses _banding_ ya? Bekas pada tanganmu yang digunakan untuk mengikat benang ke alirah pembuluh darah masih terlihat. Dari bekasnya yang cukup kuat, apa itu operasi anatomi pada ketiak?"

"Eh, i- iya benar." Karin sedikit tergugu karena tak percaya ada tabib muda yang bisa menganalisis dengan cepat.

"Oh, dari bekasnya juga menunjukkan kalau sepertinya operasinya cukup sulit. Hum, kau sudah bekerja keras," puji Sakura melempar senyum tipis pada gadis cantik berkacamata itu.

"Eh iya, terimakasih. Sepertinya kita bisa banyak mengobrol bersama setelah ini," ajak Karin dengan kekehan renyah di akhir kalimatnya.

Mikoto yang mendengar hal itu tersenyum, Karin adalah wanita cerdas yang tidak mudah cocok dengan sembarang orang, ia bersyukur Karin akan memiliki teman yang sepertinya cocok dengannya. "Ah syukurlah, kalau begitu segera habiskan tehnya sebelum kita kembali," tutur Mikoto lembut.

Baik Hinata maupun Shion langsung melempar pandangan tak suka pada Sakura. Dua iris ungu berbeda opasitas itu menyorot dengan ketidaksukaan yang kentara. Tatapan yang seolah menandakan kibaran bendera perang di antara mereka masih akan terus berlaku.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri terdiam dan sedikit mengernyit, dari laporan yang dulu ia baca tentang Sakura Haruno, tidak tertulis kalau gadis itu adalah seorang tabib. Yah, tapi mengingat itu adalah Sakura sepertinya bukan hal yang aneh lagi.

_Sakura benar-benar gadis menarik yang penuh kejutan_, batin dua pria di pendopo kecil itu bersamaan. Onyx yang tajam dan Jade yang dingin.

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**_3481 words gila TT._** Waktu awal buat cerita ini mikirnya gada yg review ato mgkn cuma 1 - 2, jd pas baca review kalian aku seneng banget dan jadi termotivasi fast update. Makasi ㅠㅠ.

* * *

**_Special thanks to_** _mbah **google** yang membantu riset aing __dan j__g untuk _**_:_**

**dkkkgdjgak **: syukurlah klo kamu suka. Iya ada di wp tapi udah di unpublish. Makasi ya reviewnya. Luv.

**mizutania46 **: OMG! Kamu msh setia baca ini? Aku sampe mau nangis baca reviewnya, ada yg nunggu fict ini, huhu. Iya, yang dipilih saso emg Gaara wkwk. Thanks reviewnya, luv.

**agisaeri** : ey, makasi uda setia review. Yah, tapi sayangnya tidak semudah itu hubungan mereka kkkk #ditabok. Hm, dilema semua exoL wkwk. Luv!

**CEKBIOAURORAN** : ey, kamu kenapa gercep sekali TT. Makasi ya uda setia baca dan review #orz. Haha, aku mau built chara Sasuke seimbang, ga judes yg berlebihan tp ga cheesy juga. Mgkn kek lee minho di legend blue sea klo km pernah nonton. Luv!

**Firzaa **: Wah makasi ya uda review lagi. Hmm, sayang hubungan mereka ga sesimple itu keknya wkwk. Luv!

_And also thanks to: _**_All followers, f__avers, and silent readers. Luv y'all~_**

* * *

-200609


	10. SQ - 10

_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

_(balasan review di bawah ya)_

* * *

Hari ini seluruh penghuni kastil dihebohkan oleh suatu berita yang begitu tiba-tiba dan sulit dipercaya. Bagaimana tidak, Kaisar baru saja mengumumkan bahwa Sakura dari keluarga Haruno lah yang akan menjadi calon permaisurinya saat upacara peresmian yang akan dilaksanakan sekitar satu sampai satu setengah tahun lagi.

_Prang! _

Suara gelas kaca yang di lempat begitu saja menggema di salah satu paviliun para istri.

"Bagaimana bisa wanita sialan itu ... bagaimana bisa hah?!" teriak Hinata entah pada siapa. Para pelayan sudah ia usir dari tadi dan kini hanya ada Shion yang juga sama kesalnya dengannya, tapi masih berusaha untuk tenang.

"Uh, Kakak, tenanglah dulu, ini masih belum benar-benar resmi."

Hinata melirik tajam sebelum kemudian menghela napas dan ikut menyandarkan diri di samping Shion, "Aku akan merebut posisi itu, kau harus membantuku."

"Tentu saja kak, tapi apa rencanamu?" tanya Shion, sebenarnya wanita pirang itu juga berharap menjadi permaisuri Kaisar, tapi mengingat status keluarganya yang berada di bawah keluarga Hyuga, lebih baik ia mengalah dan mendukung Hinata jadi permaisuri, dengan begitu dia bisa menjadi selir utama atau kepala selir.

Hinata terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada Shion, entah hal apa itu, tapi seringai terbit di wajah cantik keduanya saat membicarakan hal itu.

Menyingkirkan Sakura pastilah mudah, apalagi Hinata punya pengaruh kuat di antara para petinggi kerajaan. Hal ini pasti akan menjadi lebih mudah lagi. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, sampai Sakura benar-benar akan tersingkirkan.

**.**

* * *

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

* * *

**.**

_Paviliun utama, kastil Uchiha._

—_Malam hari._

Sakura menatap sinis ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri santai di hadapannya, "Aku sudah tinggal satu atap denganmu, apa harus satu kamar juga?"

"Ibu menaruh pelayan kepercayaan yang akan mengawasi kita dan menjagamu sampai upacara nanti, apa katanya jika tahu kita pisah kamar?"

"Kenapa Mikoto-kaasan melakukan itu?"

"Itu memang tradisi permasuri sebelumnya sebelum menyerahkan posisi pada permaisuri selanjutnya, dia akan membimbingmu," jelas Sasuke.

Menghela napas pasrah karena tidak ada pilihan lain, Sakura mau tak mau menyetujui keputusan itu, "Apa tidak bisa minta dipan tambahan?"

"Kau ingin kita ketahuan?"

"Ck, baiklah, aku akan menaruh bantal pembatas saja, berani melebihinya awas saja kau!"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke lalu beranjak menuju lemari untuk mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian yang santai.

"Yak! Yang benar saja! Kau mau ganti baju di hadapanku?!" protes Sakura saat Sasuke mulai melepas jubah kaisarnya santai.

"Hn."

"Oh sial, pria ini benar-benar _deh_," gerutu Sakura yang mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang mereka dan menutup matanya agar tidak perlu melihat pemandangan yang tidak ingin dilihatnya ini.

Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat tingkah aneh sang istri kembang gula, "Aku sudah selesai," ucapnya saat beranjak merebahkan diri di sisi yang sedang tidak diduduki oleh Sakura.

Netra klorofil Sakura mengerjap, menoleh pada Sasuke yang sepertinya bersiap menuju alam mimpi. Mau tak mau ia juga ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping pria itu, dengan guling yang ia sisipkan di antara mereka.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata terpejam, yang dibalas dengan gumaman sebagai pertanda Sakura mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Hum ... apa?"

"Alasan kenapa para dewan petinggi itu menerimamu padahal kau dari keluarga kecil."

Sakura membuka matanya sesaat, menoleh pada Sasuke yang juga menoleh ke arahnya, _onyx_ dan _emerald_ beradu di tengah pencahayaan remang-remang.

Jika dipikir lagi memang sedikit aneh, bagaimana bisa petinggi kerajaan yang terkenal kolot itu menerima begitu saja tanpa menangguhkan hal ini terlebih dahulu, "Memang apa alasannya."

"Hn, karena aku mengatakan pada mereka kalau kau hamil sekitar tiga atau empat minggu."

_Jder!_

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, Sakura langsung terduduk dari tidurnya. Menatap tak percaya pada Sasuke. Apa pria ini sudah gila?!

"Yak! Yang benar saja sialan! Kau pikir apa mereka tidak curiga jika nanti tidak terjadi perubahan pada tubuhku? Lagipula jika kita membuatnya sekarang, kau pikir anak bisa langsung jadi begitu saja dalam waktu semalam?!" Sakura menjambak rambut gulalinya frustasi dengan ucapan gila Sasuke yang tidak bisa diterima akal sehatnya.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan dan ikut mendudukkan diri menghadap Sakura, "Justru anak itu memang tidak boleh ada untuk saat ini, tapi kita harus membuatnya seolah itu ada."

"Hah? Bagaimana?" Sakura bertanya kebingungan, sungguh ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke.

"Saat ini aku memiliki musuh dalam selimut yang harus kusingkirkan dulu, hamil 'kosong' yang kau alami akan menjadi pemancing mereka."

"Tunggu, maksudmu orang-orang itu akan mengincar 'anak' ini? Lalu, dari situ nanti, kau bisa mengeliminasi musuhmu. Benar kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, Sakura benar-benar gadis yang cepat tanggap, "Hn."

"Tapi kenapa memancingnya dengan anak untuk menyingkirkan mereka? Apa tidak ada hal lain?

"Kejahatan paling berat adalah membunuh Kaisar dan calon penerusnya, jika aku berhasil menangkap mereka, selesai sudah."

"Ahh, jadi saat ini aku harus berpura-pura begitu?"

"Hn, karena mereka pasti berlomba melenyapkan calon penerus itu, kita buat seolah-olah ba—"

"Seolah-olah bayi itu benar-benar meninggal karena ulah mereka. Lalu kau akan muncul dan menyalahkan mereka padahal bayi itu bahkan tak pernah ada, aku benar kan? Huh, aku tidak tau kau ini cerdas atau licik," sela Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke dengan pandangan sinis.

Sasuke terkekeh ringan mendengar ucapan gadis itu yang benar-benar tepat saran, ia tidak salah memilih sepertinya, "Hn, aku sudah menyiapkan dokter yang akan membantu rencana ini, kau ikuti saja semua rencanaku."

Sakura mengangguk malas sebagai respon, lagi-lagi ia terjebak kondisi yang tak diinginkannya karena terlalu ikut campur urusan orang lain. Pertama, merubah garis hidup seseorang dan membuatnya turun derajat sebagai manusia. Kedua, nekat menyelamatkan Temari yang sebenarnya tak harus ia lakukan. Tapi ia tak menyesal, sungguh. Ia percaya semua yang terjadi sudah ada jalannya, "Emm, apa ada orang lain selain kita yang tahu?"

"Hanya ada kau, aku, dokter yang kusiapkan, dan juga Naruto."

"Ah, tak masalah kan kalau aku memberi tahu Ino juga?"

Sasuke mengernyit tak setuju awalnya, "Sepertinya kau sangat memercayainya."

"Aku mempertaruhkan seluruh hidupku kalau Ino tidak akan berkhianat, percayalah padaku," ujar Sakura memberi penjelasan agar Sasuke membiarkannya memberi tahu Ino.

_'Yah, Ino tentu saja tidak akan mengkhianatiku, karena kita sudah terhubung,'_ lanjut batin Sakura, para dewa biasanya membuat kontrak darah dengan orang yang akan menjadi tangan kanannya. Dengan begitu, jika orang itu berkhianat sebelum Dewa sediri yang memutus kontrak itu, maka ia akan segera hancur berkeping-keping tanpa ada kesempatan bereinkarnasi.

"Hn, baiklah."

"Oke, kalau begitu aku tidur dulu, otakku serasa akan meledak jika diajak berpikir sekali lagi," celetuk Sakura yang mulai merebahkan tubuh mungilnya membelakangi Sasuke, terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan semua yang terjadi hari ini sekaligus.

Sasuke bergumam entah apa dan kemudian segera kembali ke posisi baringnya, menyusul Sakura menuju alam mimpi.

**.**

**

* * *

**

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

**

* * *

**

**.**

Sakura menuruni tangga kayu di paviliun megah yang kini ditinggalinya untuk sementara. Baru saja ia menginjakkan kaki di ruang makan, ia sudah melihat penampakan Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah berbincang di meja makan. Entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Pagi Sakura-chan, kau tak keberatan kan aku bergabung sarapan?"

Sakura menggeleng dan ikut duduk bersama kedua pria itu. Seorang pelayang bernama bibi Chio yang ditugaskan oleh Mikoto untuk mengawasi dan menjaga Sakura merawat 'kehamilannya' memberikan sepiring makanan sehat untuk ibu hamil.

Melihat itu Sakura tentu saja meringis, ia tidak bisa makan terlalu banyak daging sekarang. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, bibi Chio pamit ke belakang untuk bebersih, meninggakan tiga insan berbeda _tone_ rambut itu melanjutkan sarapan mereka.

Selesai sarapan, Naruto dan Sasuke memakan buah pencuci mulut sambil berbincang santai namun terlihat cukup serius. Masih tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, yang jelas, Sakura tidak terlalu tertarik untuk bergabung di dalamnya.

Gadis gulali itu fokus pada buah-buahan yang ada di piringnya, sedikit bingung kenapa tidak ada Ino, apa si pirang itu belum bangun?

Membicarakan tentang Ino, mendadak atensi Sakura terfokus pada Naruto yang tengah sibuk berbicara dengan Sasuke. Netra klorofilnya mengamati baik-baik pria pirang di hadapannya. Waktu itu Sakura sempat mengenali energi tidak asing dari tubuh Naruto. Tapi saat itu ia tidak terlalu menghiraukan hal tersebut.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, apa mungkin Naruto juga seperti Gaara? Salah satu manusia pilihan yang mendapat berkat Dewa? Jika memang benar, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengenali tipenya? Dewa apa sebenernya yang memberi berkat pada pria pirang ini.

_'Ck, aku jadi penasaran,'_ gumam Sakura yang mulai mengaktifkan radar energinya yang sekiranya masih tersisa, mengingat hampir seluruh kekuatannya sudah disegel.

Alhasil karena sisa kekuatannya yang tidak seberapa, ia hanya bisa membuka celah kecil, tapi itu cukup untuk Sakura bisa merasakan lebih jelas energi yang ada dalam tubuh Naruto.

_'Eh, ini ... ini kan ...'_ batin Sakura tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah dirasakannya,_ 'uh, rumornya memang setiap seribu tahun sekali, tapi memangnya diberikan kepada manusia biasa seperti ini? Kupikir akan diberikan kepada mahabiksu atau orang yang sudah mengabdikan diri seutuhnya untuk para Dewa_,' lanjut batin Sakura bermonolog.

Gadis gulali itu menajamkan pandangannya untuk mengamati lebih jelas, dan kemudian kembali terkejut saat apa yang diduganya ternyata benar,_ "Uh, tak salah lagi, benar 'itu', tapi ... oh Kami-sama, yang benar saja. Itu mustahil! Dan ... tunggu, jika Naruto adalah 'itu', apa mungkin Sasuke juga ..."_

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke yang kini terlihat serius dengan percakapannya dengan Naruto. Selama ini ia tidak merasakan apa-apa dari Sasuke, tapi tak ada salahnya memastikan, batin Sakura memulai analisisnya pada energi milik sang pria Uchiha.

'_Hum baguslah, Sasuke sepertinya hanya manusia biasa, tak a— ... eh, apa itu__?'_ tanya batin Sakura pada dirinya sendiri saat merasakan kabut tipis yang menutupi sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke.

Berusaha semakin menajamkan pandangannya, Sakura tetap tak bisa menembus kabut itu. Maka mau tak mau, ia memaksa menaikkan intensitas energinya sebisa mungkin. Dan setelahnya, ia malah tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya saat mengenali siapa Dewa pelindung Sasuke. Tentu saja Sakura sulit memercayainya, ternyata rumor itu benar nyata dan ia menyaksikannya.

Dibanding itu, Ino yang sebenarnya sedang mandi langsung terkejut saat merasakan energi yang baru saja Sakura paksa keluarkan adalah energi terpekatnya selama di dunia manusia. Walau pada kondisi normal para dewa itu tidak seberapa, tapi untuk kondisi Sakura saat ini tentu saja itu jumlah yang cukup besar.

Tanpa basa-basi, Ino langsung terburu-buru mengakhiri kegiatan mandinya dan mengenakan kimononya secepat mungkin untuk segera menemui sahabat merah mudanya. Mengecek apakah terjadi sesuatu yang sekiranya membahayakan sampai-sampai Sakura sang jelmaan salah satu Dewa Kematian mengeluarkan energi yang cukup pekat seperti itu.

Energi Sakura saat ini memang hanya bisa keluar dalam jumlah yang kecil dibanding kondisi normalnya sebelum disegel. Tapi jika memaksa mengeluarkan sampai sebesar ini, maka tidak menutup kemungkinan akan membuka pelindung segelnya. Yang mana itu justru berarti, akan melukai dirinya sendiri jika dipaksa terbuka tanpa ijin dari dewan penegak para dewa yang memasang segelnya.

Namun yang lebih parah dari itu, jika manusia tanpa kekuatan spiritual atau berkat dari para dewa berkontak langsung, akan terjadi hal yang buruk. Dengan kata lain, manusia biasa tidak boleh memaksa berdekatan dengan energi ini. Atau seperti kata Sakura sebelumnya, jika mereka sampai berkontak langsung, maka manusia biasa itu sendiri yang akan terbakar.

_Sial Sakura, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?__!_

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

_Gw hampir discontinue fict ini dong, lol. __Yak, chap ini uda mulai masuk intrik kerajaan wkwk. gw tipe alur lambat konfliknya, karna pen ngasih detail2 serapi mungkin. Yg gasuka alur kek gini, silahkan cari fict lain :)_

* * *

**_Special thanks to:_**

**egisaeri ****: **Hmm, tau ga ya? wkwkw #digelindingin. Makasi, kamu juga semangat menjalani hari. Luv!

**dkkkgdjgak **: Boleh banget, aku juga shipper mereka wkwk #ditaboksasu. Makasi ya uda review lagi. Luv!

**awgemoy11 : **Terimakasih kembali sudah review dan baca fict ini. Luv!

**Nekotsuki :** makasih uda nunggu dan ninggalin review, UwU.

**CEKBIOAURORAN : **Syukurlah klo suka, khawatir banget chap kmrn bakal bosenin, huhu. Makasi ya udah setia baca dan kasih review. UwU.

**dkkkgdjgak : **Ini udah up kok, UwU.

_And also thanks to: _**_All followers, f__avers, and silent readers. Luv y'all~_**

* * *

**-200****611**


	11. SQ - 11

_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

_(balasan review di bawah ya)_

* * *

_"Sia__l Sakura, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?__" _batin Ino berusa melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya secepat mungkin ke arah energi itu berasal.

Sementara itu, saat ini Sakura sendiri masih terpaku di tempatnya. Ia benar-benar sangat terkejut akan fakta yang baru saja diketahuinya ini. Membuat pikirannya benar-benar langsung dipenuhi akan banyak hal.

'_Uh, ini tak mungkin ... hah ... yang benar saja! Oh Kami-sama, argh ... bagaimana bisa aku tak menyadarinya,_' batin Sakura kalut, dan tanpa sadar ia malah menjatuhkan garpu buah di tangannya begitu saja.

_Prang!_

Tentu saja hal itu langsung menimbulkan suara bising yang menginterupsi perbincangan dua pria di hadapannya.

"Sakura! Ada apa?"

Belum sempat Sasuke ataupun Naruto bertanya, Ino sudah berjalan terburu-buru menghampiri kursi Sakura, menatap dengan pandangan penuh tanya dan kekhawatiran di manik _aquamarine_ miliknya.

Sakura menolehkan pandangannya pada Ino sekilas lalu kembali memandang ke arah dua orang pria yang kini memandang bingung dan penuh tanya ke arahnya.

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa, aku permisi dulu," ujar Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya, meletakkan kembali garpu yang ia jatuhkan ke atas meja, dan terburu-buru menarik Ino pergi entah kemana. Meninggalkan dua orang pria yang hanya bisa memandang bingung ke arahnya.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Hn, dia memang aneh," balas Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya acuh, kembali membahas rencana ekspansi yang sempat tertunda tadi.

**.**

* * *

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

* * *

**.**

"Kenapa menarikku sih? Dan apa maksudmu mengeluarkan energi seperti itu? Kau mau mencelekai mereka?" tanya Ino bertubi-tubi saat Sakura menariknya asal ke salah satu kamar kosong di paviliun megah itu.

Setelah memastikan ia mengunci pintu kayu itu dengan baik, Sakura mendudukkan diri di sebelah Ino yang bersila di atas ranjang yang terpasang di dalam kamar tersebut.

"Mereka ternyata orang pilihan," bisik Sakura dengan pandangan serius nyaris menuntut.

"Sebelumnya kau mengatakan padaku bahwa Gaara orang pilihan, bahkan pilihan Sasori, tapi kau tidak sampai heboh seperti ini _tuh_," celetuk Ino yang menganggap reaksi Sakura terlalu berlebihan.

"Yah, karena itu hal normal, _S-rank_ biasanya memang memilih orang tertentu setiap beberapa puluh atau ratus tahun sekali untuk diberi berkat, tapi ini ... oh Kami-sama!" Sakura bahkan tak sanggup menjelaskannya.

Ino menatap bingung wajah frustasi sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Menduga-duga sekiranya hal apa yang sampai membuatnya bereaksi berlebihan seperti itu. Ttapi tak lama kemudian netra biru pucatnya membulat saat suatu dugaan muncul di kepala pirangnya, "Tunggu, apa jangan-jangan _R-rank_ yang melindungi mereka, setiap lima ratus tahun sekali atau mungkin lebih, mereka para kepala keluarga menurunkan berkat, kan?"

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Sakura, gadis musim itu malah terluhat semakin frustasi, "Andai sesederhana itu."

"Ck, apa maksudmu sih, katakan padaku!" pinta Ino yang merasa gemas dan penasaran, ia bahkan sampai menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sakura untuk memaksanya berbicara.

"Tuan Besar Ashura."

"Hah?"

"Naruto adalah berkat dari Sang Cahaya, Tuan Besar Ashura," ujar Sakura pelan dengan ketidakpercayaan yang masih terasa dalam suaranya.

Ino membelalak terkejut, "Kau tidak salah kan?"

"Tidak mungkin aku salah mengenali energi Tuan Besar Ashura," decak Sakura saat Ino juga sama tidak percayanya sepertinya.

"Tunggu, ka- kalau begitu, a- apa Sasuke juga ..." ucap Ino terbata dan menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Aku awalnya tidak mengira, karena biasanya tidak diberikan sedekat itu, harusnya seseorang di belahan daerah lain, tapi sayangnya tidak. Sasuke memang pasangan energi penyeimbang cahaya Ashura."

"Ja- jadi benar, Sasuke itu ..."

"Ya, dan Sasuke adalah berkat dari Sang Kegelapan, Tuan Besar Indera."

"Oh Kami-sama!" Ino memekik tertahan, mengusap wajah cantiknya frustasi, "dari sekian banyak orang kenapa harus mereka, sebenarnya dosamu sebesar apa _sih_? Sampai-sampai harus terlibat takdir rumit seperti ini!"

Sakura mendengus kesal mendengar Ino yang mengomelinya. Ia juga tak menyangka jika harus terlibat takdir rumit seperti ini.

Ashura dan Indera adalah yin dan yang, cahaya dan kegelapan, matahari dan bulan, energi yang saling melengkapi dan menciptakan keseimbangan.

Para kepala keluarga biasanya akan dikelompokkan menjadi dua bagian, Yin dan Yang. Ashura memimpin aliran Yang, para Dewa dengan sisi cahaya seperti keluarga Dewa Matahari, Dewa Musim Semi, Dewa Keadilan, Dewa langit, dan Dewa lainnya yang sekiranya memegang sisi _Light _dalam prinsip kerjanya.

Sedangkan Indera sendiri memimpin aliran Yin, memimpin para kepala keluarga yang memegang sisi _Dark _untuk mengimbangi energi para _Light_, seperti Dewa Kematian, Dewa Pembalasan, Dewa Perang, Dewa Dunia Bawah, dan juga dewa-dewa lain yang sekiranya memiliki aliran Yin dalam energinya.

Dan rumornya, setiap seribu tahun sekali, Dewa Besar Ashura dan Indera akan memilih seseorang untuk diberi berkat. Tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa kriteria orang yang dipilih, semua diputuskan sendiri oleh kedua Dewa Besar itu. Berkat yang diberikan akan membuat manusia itu memiliki ketahanan spiritual tinggi, melindunginya dari segala macam ilmu jahat yang berusah menyerang energi spiritual mereka. Mungkin setingkat dengan _B-rank_ atau bahkan _A-rank_ dalam kondisi tertentu.

Mereka yang dipilih juga mendapat banyak anugerah, entah kecerdasan, kekuatan fisik, ketahanan terhadap penyakit dan racun yang diatas rata-rata manusia umumnya, dan juga keberuntungan dalam peperangan. Biasanya mereka akan membawa perubahan besar yang menjadi awal mula peradaban baru. Seperti berhasil menyatukan banyak wilayah menjadi satu kekuasaan contohnya.

Namun itu semua tentu tidak akan terjadi dengan mudahnya. Akan ada banyak rintangan yang menguji. Sekarang saja, Sakura bisa merasakan dari banyaknya mata jahat yang mengincar Sasuke. Takdir para orang terpilih itu akan rumit dan berbahaya di waktu bersamaan.

Argh, dari sekian banyak orang kenapa ia harus termasuk ke dalam jalan takdir itu sih, batin Sakura frustasi. Membayangkan akan banyak orang yang mengusiknya nanti sudah membuat gadis itu kesal sendiri.

"Yah jika dipikir lagi sepertinya itu benar, kau mengeluarkan energi yang cukup pekat untuk ukuran manusia biasa, harusnya mereka akan merasa tertekan, tapi buktinya mereka terlihat biasa saja. Energi spiritual mereka sangat baik," analisis Ino pada keadaan yang baru saja terjadi.

Sakura mengangguk setuju, untuk energi Naruto terasa lebih mudah dikenali karena terasa begitu terang dibanding energi biasa, sedangkan energi Sasuke lebih pekat dibanding manusia pada umumnya, bahkan ada kabut tipis yang serasa menutupi.

"Hum, aku mungkin bisa salah mengenali energi Tuan Ashura, tapi untuk energi Tuan Indera, mana mungkin aku salah mengenali," gumam Sakura yang bisa merasakan dengan baik energi Sasuke, karena para Shinigami dan para dewa peperangan lah yang pada dasarnya memiliki energi paling mirip dengan Dewa Indera dibanding kelompok dewa aliran Yin lainnya.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu merasa terlalu terhina, walau kau turun derajat menjadi manusia, tapi yang kau nikahi adalah manusia pilihan Dewa Besar Indera. Dan kurasa hal itu benar, mengingat mereka adalah pasangan kesatria yang sukses melakukan penyatuan wilayah besar di usia muda."

Sakura kembali mendengus pelan, "Itu tetap tidak merubah status manusianya, dan juga jika disetarakan dengan para Dewa, hanya setingkat _B-rank_, sama dengan Dewa biasa yang tak memiliki kemampuan khusus. Dan aku, Sakura Akasuna, adalah _S-rank_ jika kau lupa."

_Shinigami_ dan sisi arogan mereka yang tinggi bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan bagi Ino, gadis pirang pemegang _A-rank_ itu hanya bergumam sebagai respon. "Ah, tapi itu lebih baik dari Gaara kan? Pria Sabaku itu hanya C-rank, walau tinggi untuk ukuran manusia, tapi setara dengan para biksu, banyak orang bisa mendapatkannya jika mereka mau mengabdikan diri dan bermeditasi dengan baik, tapi sayangnya manusia lebih tertarik pada dunia fana."

Sakura mengangguk, sejujurnya walau hanya _C-rank_, itu termasuk berkat yang luar biasa, karena dia mendapatkan perlindungan tanpa harus mengabdikan diri seperti para biksu.

"Hn, tidak ada yang lebih kupilih, mereka sama-sama manusia pada akhirnya," ujar Sakura yang mulai beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan kamar.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ino sebelum Sakura benar-benar melangkah keluar pintu.

"Mencari udara segar," jawab Sakura lalu berlalu pergi entah kemana. Ia benar-benar butuh untuk menenangkan diri untuk saat ini.

**.**

**

* * *

**

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

**

* * *

**

**.**

"Ah, aku bosan ke perpustakaan, semua bacaan penting sudah kubaca," monolog Sakura pada dirinya sendiri saat ia menelusuri jalanan kastil tak tentu arah, "apa latihan saja? Tapi saat ini aku kan sedang 'hamil', kalau ada yang tidak sengaja melihat akan merepotkan."

Menghela nafas kasar, Sakura terus berjalan menyepaki krikil kecil di sekitarnya, sampai sepasang kaki seseorang yang menghalangi langkahnya membuatnya berhenti dan mendongak untuk menatap siapa pemilik kaki itu.

"Eh, Gaara?"

"Mau kemana?" tanya Gaara balik mengindahkan sapaan Sakura.

"Tidak tahu, kau sendiri mau kemana?"

"Ke kuil di belakang kastil."

"Wah kau rajin berdoa sepertinya," kekeh Sakura memuji pria itu secara tak langsung.

"Kau mau ikut? Tapi keluargaku penganut Dewa Kematian. Maksudku kalau kau tak kebera—"

"Kuil Akasuna? Aku mau ikut!" sela Sakura antusias.

Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya heran, "Oh, kau tak masalah? Haruno penganut Dewa Musim Semi kan?"

"Oh, bernarkah? Eh maksudku tak masalah, sama-sama kuil dan hanya beda persembahan saja kok," jawab Sakura yang lagi-lagi hampir membongkar indentitasnya.

"Kalau kau memang mau pergi ke kuil, di sekitar sini juga ada kuil Dewa Musim Semi, aku bisa menemanimu ke sana."

Sakura meringis mendengar tawaran Gaara, membayangkan dia melakukan persembahan untuk Dewa lain membuat harga diri _Shinigami_nya tak bisa menerima itu, ditambah ia sama sekali tidak mengerti pujian dan doa apa yang digunakan oleh keluarga Dewa Musim Semi, salah doa justru berisiko membongkar identitasnya.

"Sejujurnya aku juga mengabdi pada Dewa Kematian, tak banyak yang tahu ini," ujar Sakura mencoba mencari alasan.

"Oh benarkah? Kalau begitu, ayo." Gaara melangkahkan kakinya mengajak Sakura mengikuti langkahnya.

"Ah iya." Sakura mengangguk sebagai respon dan mensejajari langkah pria Sabaku itu.

Sesampainya di dalam kuil yang cukup besar itu. Sakura segera menarik nafasnya sedalam mungkin. Jika orang lain mungkin akan merasa tertekan dengan aura dalam kuil ini, Sakura malah merasa senang, seperti kembali ke rumah, batinnya.

Gaara menuju altar persembahan, membunyikan lonceng dan duduk di tempat yang disediakan untuk berdoa. Sedangkan Sakura memilih duduk mengamati tak jauh dari pria Sabaku itu duduk.

Netra klorofilnya memicing saat mengamati aliran energi yang satu tipe dengannya sedang berlalu lalang dalam kuil itu, sepertinya ada beberapa _B-rank_ dan _A-rank_ yang tengah beristirahat di kuil ini. Syukurlah tidak ada _S-rank_ atau mungkin _directline_ di sini. Jika tidak, ia pasti sudah diledek habis-habisan sekarang.

"Aku sudah selesai," ucap Gaara menegur Sakura yang memejamkan mata menikmati tekanan udara yang terasa nyaman di kuil Akasuna.

"Oh? Oke," balas Sakura ikut bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar.

"Kau tidak berdoa?" tanya Gaara saat mereka memakai alas kaki yang tadi dilepas.

"Hum, sudah kok."

"Aa, sepertinya kau terlihat nyaman di sini."

"Eh terlihat seperti itu? Hahaha. Mungkin karena aku sudah lama tidak ke kuil."

"Untuk orang yang tidak terbiasa, mereka selalu mengatakan aura kuil Akasuna terasa aneh dan memberi tekanan, tapi kau tidak."

"Sudah kubilang kan aku satu aliran denganmu," kekeh Sakura yang berusaha menghindarkan Gaara dari kecurigaan.

Mendengar Sakura yang tertawa ringan seperti itu, Gaara mau tak mau ikutan tersenyum, "Aa, sejujurnya ada satu kuil lagi yang ingin kukunjungi."

"Oh, kuil apa?"

"Kuil Dewa utama keluarga Uchiha, biasanya aku mengunjungi kuil ini untuk meminta restu sebelum berangkat perang."

"Ahh, kuil Dewa Peperangan?" tanya Sakura memastikan, yang dibalas anggukan Gaara._"Jadi__ Uchiha penganut utama Dewa Perang ya," _batin Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Uchiha adalah penganut Dewa Perang, karena itulah setiap kuil Dewa Peperangan yang ada di wilayah mereka dibangun dengan sangat baik," jelas Gaara yang mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju kuil besar yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka, tentu diikuti Sakura di sampingnya

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka menginjakkan kaki di wilayah salah satu kuil Dewa Perang atau kuil Dewa Uchiwa yang dibangun kekaisaran Uchiha. Setelah melepaskan alas kaki, mereka melangkah masuk, membalas sapaan beberapa biksu yang kebetulan lewat.

"Aku ingin melihat-lihat ini, kau duluan saja," ujar Sakura menunjuk sebuah lukisan dan lemari kayu berkaca yang menyimpan beberapa artefak.

Gaara mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan melangkah masuk lebih dalam untuk berdoa. Sedangkan Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mengamati suasana kuil.

Mengingat Dewa Kematian dan Dewa Peperangan memiliki satu aliran yang sama, yaitu aliran Yin, membuat Sakura juga merasa nyaman dalam suasana kuil ini. Jadi, Dewa Perang Uchiwa ya pelindung keluarga Uchiha?

Netra klorofilnya menatap jendela kayu besar di sisi samping kuil yang menampilkan pemandangan taman samping kuil. Banyak burung-burung beterbangan menghinggapi pohon-pohon yang ditanam di area sekitar kuil untuk memberi kesan rindang. Terasa menyejukkan saat dipandang mata.

"Wah, Sakura Akasuna ya, kupikir tadi aku salah mengenali karena muatan energinya terasa aneh. Sepertinya itu karena kondisimu yang sekarang jadi **_manusia_** ya," ujar seorang pria entah dari arah mana, dan dengan menyebalkannya ia menekan kata manusia seolah berniat mengejek kondisi Sakura saat ini.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sakura tersentak saat ada suara yang mengenalinya, tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan eksistensi sosok tersebut.

"Huh, manusia memang lemah ya, makhluk fana mana bisa melihat eksistensi kami," ucap sosok dengan suara yang sama dengan suara sebelumnya.

"Hidan, jika Sasori-dana mendengarnya, dia akan mencabut nyawamu dan menjadikanmu salah satu senjata arwahnya. Kau mau jadi seperti boneka hidup begitu, un?" tegur sosok lain dengan suara yang terdengar berbeda entah darimana juga.

Mendengar nada suara dari sosok yang memanggil kakaknya dengan sebutan Sasori-dana, Sakura langsung mendengus kesal karena menyadari siapa orang-orang yang mengganggunya ini. Ia menajamkan inderanya, dan merasakan ada empat orang di hadapannya saat ini. Tapi, ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa saja orang-orang itu

"Sepertinya dia kesusahan mengenali kita, apa kita perlu merubah wujud menjadi fisik tampak seperti manusia?" tanya suara yang lain lagi pada ketiga orang lainnya.

"Baiklah," jawab sosok yang Sakura kenali sebagai suara Deidara, sahabat dekat kakaknya, Sasori Akasuna.

Tak butuh waktu lama, empat aliran energi itu sudah berubah menjadi sosok manusia, sehingga Sakura mampu melihatnya. Mereka adalah Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, dan Hidan. Semua berubah sesuai rupa asli mereka, kecuali Zetsu yang tampil dengan wujud bukan menyerupai tanaman seperti biasa, melainkan sosok manusia dengan _tone_ kulit yang berbeda warna.

"Ah ternyata tiga orang bodoh dan satu orang super bodoh," ujar Sakura melirik ke arah Hidan saat mengatakan tentang sosok super bodoh.

"Demi Jashin, kau juga sama bodohnya, _shinigami_ macam apa yang punya belas kasihan sampai dihukum seperti ini. Menjadi manusia? Apa yang lebih buruk dari makhluk fana tanpa kekuatan?!" rutuk Hidan kesal karena tak terima dibilang super bodoh oleh adik Sasori ini.

"Manusia tidak seburuk itu, walau mereka lemah, setidaknya mereka tidak bodoh sepertimu," balas Sakura sengit, tak terima dikatai oleh sosok urakan macam Hidan, sama sekali tidak mencerminkan sosok Dewa.

"Hei kau bi—"

"Ck, hentikan, un!" seru Deidara kesal saat melihat adu cekcok yang tak pernah berhenti setiap Hidan dan Sakura dipertemukan.

"Huh, kenapa kalian kemari?" tanya Sakura penasaran, pasalnya Akatsuki adalah kelompok _elite_ pilihan yang anggotanya merupakan gabungan dari kekuatan beberapa keluarga, dan walau bukan kepala keluarga, kekuatan mereka setara dengan para _R-rank_.

"Kenapa kami harus memberita—"

"Ada hal yang harus kami dan Hidan pastikan di dunia bawah, tapi sudah selesai kok," sela Zetsu putih sebelum Hidan menyelesaikan ucapannya, yang kemudian diangguki oleh Zetsu hitam, sedangkan Hidan sendiri sudah memasang wajah kesal.

"Kalau Tobi dan Deidara-nii baru menyelesaikan inspeksi di dekat sini, ada kebocoran dunia bawah, jadi kami sebagai anak baik yang turun tangan," jelas Tobi dengan nada ceria tanpa diminta.

Sakura mengangguk paham, ia berniat menyuruh mereka pergi sebelum Gaara datang, tapi ucapan Tobi setelahnya sukses membuat ia membelalakkan _emerald_nya.

"Mumpung kita disini, bagaimana jika kita menemui suami manusia Sakura-nee, Tobi penasaran, hehe," celetuk Tobi yang kemudian diangguki oleh ketiga sosok lainnya.

"Kalian sudah gila ya?!" seru Sakura berjengit di tempatnya. Yang benar saja dewa-dewa menyebalkan di hadapannya ini.

Namun sialnya, belum sempat Sakura berhasil menyuruh mereka pergi, Gaara sudah keluar dari altar pemujaan dan memandang bingung keempat orang asing di hadapannya.

"Kalian siapa?"

_Shannaro, bagaimana ini__?!_

_**.**_

**TBC**

* * *

**A****.N. **_Calm, gajadi gw discontinue kok. Yg gabut, **feel**__ free to PM (app)_.

**Special thanks to :**

**dkkkgdjgak** **: **Sometimes, untuk membalas orang licik perlu kelicikan juga wkwk. Maaci uda review lg. Luv!

**Nekotsuki : **Nih udah kejawab wkwk. Makasi reviewnya. UwU.

**Shinaciku209 : **Syukurlah klo built charaku ga kerasa berlebihan. Makasi ya uda sempatin review. Luv!

**NominJJ : **Gpp, cuma ngerasa fictku ga menarik aja, huhu T_T. Makasi ya semangatnya. Love yg banyak juga buat kamu. Luv Luv Luvvvv!

**Mizutania46 :** Penyemangatku T_T. Iya, ffn kmrn emg eror, tp di email masuk kok. Btw jan panggil aku kak bucin, panggil aja Aida wkwk. Aku malu dipanggil bucin wlo nyatanya emg bucin :"). Untuk bisa bicara sama seseorang di masa depan itu kek mustahil, soalnya penciptaan kan kehendak Kami-sama. Tp klo bicara sama arwah gt masih bisa hehe. Sediki bocoran, nanti Sakura bakal bicara sama arwah Sakura Haruno kkkkkk. Thx reviewnya. Luv!

_And also thanks to: _**_All followers, f__avers, and silent readers. Luv y'all ~_**

* * *

**-20****0614, with lots of love.**


	12. SQ - 12

_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

_(balasan review di bawah ya) _

* * *

"Mumpung kita disini, bagaimana jika kita menemui suami manusia Sakura-nee, Tobi penasaran, hehe," celetuk Tobi yang kemudian diangguki oleh ketiga sosok lainnya.

"Kalian sudah gila ya?!" seru Sakura berjengit di tempatnya. Yang benar saja dewa-dewa menyebalkan di hadapannya ini.

Namun sialnya, belum sempat Sakura berhasil menyuruh mereka pergi, Gaara sudah keluar dari altar pemujaan dan memandang bingung keempat orang asing di hadapannya.

"Kalian siapa?"

'_Shannaro, bagaimana ini__?!' __Inner_ Sakura berteriak frustasi saat tak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan pada Gaara.

Tobi yang sadar dengan situasi ini langsung maju mendekati sosok pria yang sepertinya menjadi manusia pilihan Sasori dari aura yang menguar di sekitarnya. Mengamati dengan seksama yang tentu saja dibalas Gaara dengan tatapan aneh juga risih saat orang asing berjubah hitam dengan corak awan merah tengah menatapnya dengan intens.

"Apa kau suami Sakura-nee?" tanya Tobi polos, membuat Sakura sukses menepuk jidatnya.

"Aa? Bukan."

"Oh jadi kau si—"

"Dia emm temanku, Sabaku no Gaara," potong Sakura dengan tatapan _cepat pergi sana_ yang ia lemparkan pada dewa-dewa menyebalkan ini.

"Hn, kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku, siapa kalian?"

"Ah i- itu ..." Sakura menggantungkan ucapannya, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Jika ia mengatakan mereka adalah temannya, ia mungkin akan dicurigai dan ditanyai macam-macam, mengingat penampilan Akatsuki yang terlihat seperti sebuah sekte sesat dalam kuil.

Tobi menghela napas pelan sebelum kemudian dengan ceria menjabat tangan Gaara, "Kami teman Sakura-nee yang datang kemari untuk menemui suaminya. Kau mengerti hmm?"

Gaara terkesiap sesaat sebelum kemudian mengangguk begitu saja. "Ah, kalian mau menemui Sasuke-san?"

"Oh jadi namanya Sasuke. Bisa antar kami menemuinya?"

Gaara mengangguk dan mempersilakan mereka mengikutinya.

Sakura yang melihat bagaimana sikap Gaara yang tiba-tiba berubah langsung paham apa yang terjadi. Walau secara penampilan ada beberapa anggota Akatsuki yang memang terlihat meragukan, tapi untuk kualitas setiap anggota, semuanya memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa. Sangat menyeramkan.

Tobi pasti melakukan _genjutsu_ yang membuat seseorang mengikutinya tanpa perlawanan.

Menghela napas pasrah, Sakura sepertinya hanya bisa mengikuti saja apa mau orang-orang ini. Sebelum kemudian, mengusir mereka pergi setelah keinginan mereka melihat Sasuke tercapai.

_Huh, andai Sasori-nii ikut dalam misi ini, maka ia tak perlu repot begini, _batin Sakura entah pada siapa.

.

* * *

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

* * *

.

Tobi tak bisa menahan antusiasnya saat memasuki area kastil. Ia menoleh kesana kemari memperhatikan setiap hal dengan antusias. Yang tentu saja langsung mendapat pandangan aneh dari para pengawal yang sedang berpatroli.

Tapi sepertinya ia cukup beruntung tidak perlu terlalu jauh mengelilingi kastil, karena Sasuke baru saja keluar dari bangunan yang biasanya digunakan untuk rapat kecil. Disana juga ada Naruto yang tengah berbicara entah apa di sampingnya. Dua orang itu benar-benar melekat bak ingus yang sulit dipisahkan.

"Ah, itu Sasuke-san," tunjuk Gaara para dua pria berbeda _tone_ rambut yang entah hendak berjalan kemana.

Mendengar itu tentu saja Tobi langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya yang celingukan memandangi pemandangan kastil. Dan dengan seenak jidatnya, ia langsung berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Yak! Jangan seenaknya begitu dong!" rutuk Sakura kesal.

Tapi anggota Akatsuki lainnya tidak terlalu mengindahkan komplain dari Sakura. Saat ini mereka malah mendatangi Tobi yang sudah lebih dulu berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Melihat pria aneh dengan jubah yang juga aneh menghampirinya begitu saja tanpa sopan santun, tentu saja membuat Sasuke bingung. Ia melirik ke arah belakang pria itu dan mendengus mendapati Sakura dan Gaara tengah berjalan bersama beberapa orang lain yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Ah, jadi Aniki yang namanya Sasuke?" tanya Tobi menelisik Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah, lalu beralih memperhatikan Naruto.

Sasuke langsung mengernyit mendapati sosok yang bisa-bisanya berbicara tidak sopan begitu padanya.

"Kau si—"

"Teman Sakura-nee, dan kami akan menginap semalam ya," ujar Tobi santai.

Sakura mendengus saat mendapati Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk begitu saja, kekuatan Akatsuki memang mengerikan. Ah, ia jadi rindu punya kekuatan juga.

"Hm, mereka orang terpilih Indera dan Ashura ya," bisik Deidara yang diangguki oleh Sakura.

Jika Deidara juga bilang begitu, berarti memang benar, mengingat Akatsuki memiliki kemampuan pelacak di atas rata-rata.

"Yah, jika disetarakan energinya hanya setingkat _B-rank_, aku bisa membunuhnya sekarang juga," ujar Hidan yang sukses mendapat tendangan di tulang kering dari Sakura.

"Ah jadi kalian akan menginap?" Itu suara Naruto yang sepertinya menanyai Tobi.

Tobi mengangguk antusias mengiyakan.

"Kami masih ada urusan, kau bisa mengantar mereka ke paviliun tamu?" tanya Naruto lagi ke arah Sakura.

Mendengar bahwa Akatsuki akan menginap benar-benar membuat Sakura semain kesal, dewa-dewa ini apa tidak punya kerjaan lain _sih_?! Tapi pada akhirnya, ia mengangguk menyanggupi perkataan Naruto, "Tentu, kalian lanjutkan saja perkerjaan kalian."

Naruto balas mengangguk dan melemparkan senyum lima jari. Sebelum kemudian, melangkah pergi entah kemana bersama Sasuke.

"Gaara, terimakasih untuk hari ini. Kau bisa kembali beristirahat, aku yang akan mengantar mereka," ujar Sakura yang dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Gaara, pria Sabaku itu kemudian pamit pergi akan menemui Temari.

"Nah, cepat antarkan kami!" suruh Hidan yang kemudian kembali mendapat tendangan kaki dari Sakura.

"Berhenti seenaknya begitu padaku, atau aku akan ..."

"Apa? Mencabut nyawaku? Kau itu _S-rank_ kalau kau lupa," ejek Hidan menyombongkan dirinya

Sakura benci fakta itu tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan berjalan duluan, menarik Tobi mengikuti langkahnya.

.

* * *

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

* * *

.

Yang benar saja ini, mereka pasti sudah gila, sungguh, Sakura tak habis pikir bagaimana Akatsuki berakhir makan satu meja dengannya.

Saat ini, di meja besar yang penuh hidangan, duduk Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, ketiga istri Sasuke yang lain, dan juga Akatsuki. Naruto bilang ini jamuan tamu untuk Akatsuki.

Namun Sakura paham betul jika ini ulah Tobi. Ayolah, mereka bukan tamu kerajaan sepenting itu sampai Kaisar mau menjamu seperti ini. Di mata orang-orang, empat orang aneh ini tak lebih dari teman Sakura, tidak ada yang mengetahui fakta aslinya kecuali Sakura dan Ino. Tapi melihat Kaisar mau menjamu mereka, sudah dipastikan Tobi melakukan sesuatu.

Hinata melirik sinis ke arah empat orang aneh di hadapannya dengan pandangan merendahkan, "Sepertinya Lady Sakura punya teman yang unik ya," sindir wanita Hyuga itu selepas mereka menyelesaikan jamuannya dan tengah mengobrol santai sambil memakan buah pencuci mulut.

"Terimakasih Lady Hyuga," jawab Sakura seadanya, malas berdebat lebih jauh, apalagi jika harus menjelaskan tentang empat orang ini, bisa gila ia memikirkan harus mengatakan apa.

"Tapi jika boleh tau kalian dari mana ya? Aku tidak pernah melihat kalian di pesta para bangsawan sebelumnya," tanya Shion sedikit menyindir, yang bisa diartikan juga sebagai _'kalian rakyat jelata dan bukan bangsawan ya?'_

Hidan yang merasakan pandangan merendahkan ditujukan ke arah mereka mendengus kesal, benar-benar ingin mengutuk manusia fana yang berani-beraninya merendahkan dirinya.

"Ah, kami dari keluarga biasa, un." Deidara membuka suara sebelum Hidan mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya, walau dalam hati ia juga ingin meledakkan orang yang berani berbicara merendahkan Akatsuki.

"Kakak-kakak ini fisiknya cantik tapi jiwanya tidak ya," celetuk Tobi dengan senyum di wajah _innocent_-nya, yang mengundang dengusan geli dari Sakura dan Temari.

"Apa maksudmu?" geram Hinata yang tidak terima dilecehkan seperti itu.

Naruto yang menyadari keadaan mulai memanas, segera mencoba menghentikan topik pembicaraan ini, mengingat Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang pintar membuka pembicaraan. Tapi belum sempat Naruto berbicara sepatah katapun, Hidan sudah menceletuk terlebih dahulu.

"Pedang itu terlalu cepat, begitupun anak panah, apalagi sebuah racun."

Semua yang ada di meja itu melirik ke arah Hidan, minus anggota Akatsuki yang hanya mendengus pelan. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri terlihat mencoba memahami apa maksud perkataan Hidan. Dan pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa ikut mendengus saat menyadari betapa menyeramkannya anggota Akatsuki, entah sudah berapa kali ia mengakui hal ini.

Hinata dan Shion mengepalkan tangannya bersamaan, "Apa maksudmu? Ketahui batasammu!" Hinata mengangkat dagunya, wajah anggunnya menatap Hidan dingin.

"Bukankah kau yang paling tau apa maksud perkataanku? Racun, racun wanita cantik," kekeh Hidan yang hanya bisa dipahami beberapa orang di sana.

Selain Akatsuki dan Sakura, orang-orang lainnya menganggap bahwa Hidan baru saja melemparkan rayuan dan pujian cantik untuk Hinata. Membuat Naruto ikut terkekeh ringan tanpa paham apa maksud sesungguhnya, begitupun Temari yang memandang geli ke arah Hidan. Sedangkan Sasuke, masih setia dengan wajah datarnya menyuap buah-buahan, tidak ikut ambil pusing.

_"Wanita cantik ya?" _batin Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, lalu sedikit memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

Sedangkan Hinata dan Shion hanya tersenyum simpul, mereka kira orang-orang ini mengetahui sesuatu, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak perlu terlalu khawatir.

.

* * *

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

* * *

.

"Kami pamit dulu, un." Deidara menepuk kepala Sakura pelan saat Sakura dan Ino mengantarkan mereka ke gerbang. Sengaja tidak langsung menghilang agar tidak terlalu mencurigakan.

"Jangan sering-sering mampir ya," ujar Sakura yang mendapat jitakan dari Hidan.

"Hahaha, Sakura juga hati-hati ya." Zetsu putih berpesan yang kemudian diiyakan oleh Zetsu hitam.

"Kalau butuh bantuan panggil saja Tobi, eh tapi bagaimana cara kita terhubung ya? Sakura-nee kan bukan Dewa sekarang," celetuk Tobi yang mendapat jitakan dari Zetsu, dia yang menawari tapi malah tidak bisa menyanggupi.

"Demi Jashin, sejujurnya aku malu melihat seseorang yang kukenal menjadi manusia si mahkluk fana," gumam Hidan yang mendapat pelototan horor dari Sakura, "tapi baguslah, setidaknya kau jadi permaisuri, itu seperti posisi wanita tertinggi di dunia manusia kan? Rasa malumu bisa berkuranglah sedikit."

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan sebelum kemudian berujar, "Yah, sejujurnya aku sedang mengusahakan cerai."

"Kenapa? Kau itu sudah turun derajat jadi manusia. Setidaknya sebagai manusia kau harus punya posisi yang bisa kau banggakan. Sudah manusia, tidak ada yang spesial lagi. Bukankah itu semakin memalukan?" tanya Hidan bingung sekaligus mengejek secara terang-terangan.

"Huh, tidak semudah apa yang terlihat, aku hanya ingin menikmati waktuku dengan santai sebelum kembali nanti," dengus Sakura membela diri.

"Apa karena dua wanita itu?" tanya Zetsu hitam menebak.

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, Hidan sudah menyeletuk terlebih dulu, "Hmm, dua orang itu sepertinya benar-benar ingin menyingkirkanmu."

Ucapan Hidan sukses membuat suasana menjadi cukup serius, kini semua memberi atensi penuh ke Sakura.

"Apa semalam yang kau katakan itu benar?" tanya Sakura balik ke pria berambut perak di antara mereka.

"Yah, aku memaksa masuk ke pikiran mereka, baru-baru ini aku memang mempelajari teknik seperti ini dari Itachi dan Tobi," jawab Hidan membenarkan perkataannya semalam, "tapi, bukannya takdirmu sudah terikat dengan Sasuke ya? Kau kan baru bisa kembali saat pria itu sudah mati," lanjut pria berambut perak itu.

"Hum, tak perlu terlalu dipikirkan, aku sudah merencanakan perceraian ini dari jauh hari. Yah, walau aku tidak yakin berhasil atau tidak. Dan untuk Hinata dan Shion, aku dan Ino akan berusaha mengatasinya sendiri."

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Deidara terlihat berdecak dan menarik tangan mungil Sakura, menggenggam telapak tangannya pelan, "Ck, walau Sasori-dana berharap kau segera kembali, tapi ia pasti akan membuat kekacauan jika tau kau terluka. Dan walau pada dasarnya manusia adalah makhluk yang mudah terluka, tetap saja Sasori-dana itu seorang kakak yang overprotektif, un."

"Lalu kau mau apa?" tanya Sakura bingung karena Deidara menggenggam telapak tangannya tiba-tiba.

"Aku akan memberikan berkat untukmu, un."

"Yak! Jangan bercanda! Aku ini seorang De—"

"Saat ini kau manusia, makhluk lemah, jadi terima saja, setidaknya mereka tidak akan bisa menyerangmu secara spiritual. Huh, harga diri para Shinigami memang merepotkan, kalian selalu berpikir kalian yang terbaik dan menarik diri dari yang lainnya," omel Hidan.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, dan pasrah saja saat Deidara memberikan berkatnya.

"Sudah selesai, un."

"Hm, terimakasih, Dei-nii."

"Wah Jashin, bocah ini tau terimakasih juga ternyata."

"Diam kau! Cepat pergi sana!"

Hidan melotot horor mendengar pernyataan Sakura, "Bocah ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Yah, tapi karena aku sedang baik hati aku akan memberikan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sejujurnya aku bisa saja melepas segelmu sekarang, tapi Dewan Penegak pasti akan menyadarinya dan itu akan merepotkanku, jadi aku beri hal yang lain saja."

"Uh, memang apa yang mau kau beri?"

"Deidara sudah memberikan berkat, Tobi kau beri bocah ini mata, Zetsu beri dia penawar, dan aku akan memberimu penahan. Tidak bisa dalam jumlah besar karena manusia punya batasan, tapi ini akan membantumu," jelas Hidan.

Sakura mengernyit bingung, tapi sebelum ia sempat protes, sergapan gelombang aneh terasa menyerang masuk ke dalam dirinya.

"Argh!"

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Ino memegangi badan Sakura yang terlihat sedikit limpung.

"Ah, tak apa. Yang barusan itu ... apa?" Sakura bertanya setelah perasaan aneh yang menyergapnya tiba-tiba itu sudah hilang.

"Berkat dari Deidara membuat spiritualmu lebih kuat, lalu Zetsu memberi penawar, sehingga kau masih bisa bertahan jika diracun, tapi tetap saja ada batasnya, jika racunnya terlalu banyak akan sulit. 3 : 1 lah dari kondisi umumnya," jelas Hidan.

"Kalau begitu penahan yang kau berikan itu penahan rasa sakit?"

"Yah, setidaknya jika kau ditusuk kau tidak secepat itu matinya. Lalu untuk Tobi, di—"

"Tobi memberi berkat mata, Sakura-nee bisa melihat jelas makhluk tak nampak setingkat arwah. Tapi kalau setingkat kami, tetap tak bisa kecuali kami mewujudkan diri sebagai manusia. Yah, Tobi tidak tahu sih ini akan berguna atau tidak. Sayangnya kekuatan mengendalikan pikiran bukan sesuatu yang bisa diberikan sebagai berkat ke manusia."

"Aku mengerti, terimakasih banyak."

"Jangan terlalu banyak berterimakasih, kau tidak terlihat sebagai Shinigami jadinya," kekeh Hidan yang dibalas dengusan dari Sakura, hubungan akur tak akur mereka masih berlanjut rupanya.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Sampai bertemu lagi, un." Deidara berpamitan sebagai salam penutup, lalu melangkah pergi entah kemana, sepertinya mereka akan kembali mengunjungi kuil Uchiwa dulu sebelum kembali.

.

* * *

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

* * *

.

Sasuke menatap bingung ke arah Sakura yang tengah berkutat dengan sebuah buku tebal entah apa.

"Kau tidak pergi tidur?" tanya pria itu merebahkan diri di samping Sakura yang masih terduduk dan terjaga.

"Sebentar lagi, kau tidur saja duluan."

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam dan mulai mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah karena jadwal inspeksi yang padat hari ini.

"Argh, sial, bagaimana bisa aku masuk ke takdir yang rumit seperti ini," gumam Sakura menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di atas nakas. Netra klorofilnya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sudah terlelap dengan damainya, ia akui pria itu amat sangat tampan dan terlihat polos saat tertidur lelap seperti ini.

_"Tunggu, apa yang aku pikirkan sih? Hah! Aku pasti sudah gila, haha,"_ batin Sakura menertawakan dirinya. Gadis itu menepuk pelan sisi kepalanya untuk menyadarkan kembali kewarasannya, sebelum kemudian ikut menyusul Sasuke terlelap mengistirahatkan tubuh.

Namun, berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya, malam ini Sakura tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak saat tiba-tiba mimpi aneh mengusiknya. Ini sudah puluhan tahun sejak ia terakhir bermimpi buruk.

"Nghh," erang Sakura pelan dalam tidurnya saat ia mendapati suasana tak menyenangkan yang terasa melingkupinya.

Dalam mimpinya, ia tak tahu dimana ini, ruangan yang terasa gelap dan sempit, di depannya terbentang lorong panjang yang seolah memaksanya untuk menelusuri kegelapan itu.

Sakura berjalan dengan pelan menyusuri lorong gelap itu tanpa rasa takut walau energi di sekitarnya terasa mengusik. Dan saat ia menoleh ke arah jendela kaca yang terpajang di dinding lorong yang tinggi itu, ia terkejut mendapati dirinya tengah mengenakan jubah hitam yang biasa digunakan para _Shinigami_.

"Jubah ini ... bukannya aku seorang manusia sekarang?" batin Sakura bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Terus melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa tahu sudah berapa lama ia berjalan dan dimana ujung lorong gelap ini, tiba-tiba Sakura dikejutkan oleh suara gemerincing rantai. Dan saat ia menoleh, dalam mimpi itu ia tak bisa menahan teriakan terkejutnya.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Sedangkan di lain sisi, Sasuke yang merasakan gerakan berlebihan dari arah sampingnya terbangun dan mendapati Sakura bergerak tak nyaman dalam tidurnya, alis gadis itu mengernyit dalam dan tubuhnya basah oleh keringat.

"Nghh." Sakura mengerang pelan, masih belum terbangun dalam tidurnya walau Sasuke berulang kali memanggil namanya, ia justru terlihat bergerak semakin gelisah, membuat Sasuke mau tak mau menepuk pipinya berulang kali untuk memaksanya bangun.

"Sakura! Sakura! Saku—"

"Akhh!" pekik Sakura yang langsung terduduk dengan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya, detak jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang sampai rasanya mau meledak.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menempel di wajah Sakura yang tengah berkeringat.

"Ah, maaf membuatmu terbangun," ujar Sakura lirih.

Sasuke bergumam lalu menoleh ke nakas di sampingnya untuk menuangkan air dari kendi ke dalam gelas, lalu menyerahkannya pada sang istri.

"Hn, minumlah."

"Terimakasih," balas Sakura lalu menenggak air itu dalam sekali tandas. Jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan ritme yang normal walau masih terasa degupan kuatnya.

"Apa ada yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Sasuke menatap seksama ke wajah Sakura yang terlihat bersinar di bawah cahaya temaram lampu kamar mereka.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, ingatannya mengingat kembali mimpi tak menyenangkan yang menyergapnya setelah sekian lama tak bermimpi buruk. Apa itu? Ia begitu terkejut saat menoleh karena mendapati sosok yang mirip dirinya tengah dirantai dengan wajah dan leher membiru seolah saluran pernafasannya tercekik entah karena apa.

Ia sendiri tak begitu mengingat jelas apa yang dikatakan sosok itu, tapi ia tak mungkin melupakan kalimat yang berulang kali di ucapkan sosok dalam mimpinya tersebut,_ "Tolong balaskan dendamku."_

Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti apa maksudnya, otak cerdasnya berusaha menganalisis apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sebelum kemudian, netra klorofilnya membulat saat sebuah dugaan muncul dalam kepalanya.

"Sa- Sasuke," ucap Sakura pelan menatap lurus pria tampan di depannya.

"Hn?"

"Boleh aku minta satu hal padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Itu ..."

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**A****.N. ****_yg pake ffn App, feel free to PM!_**

**Special thanks to :**

**Shinaciku209** : Iya, nanti ada kok chap yang khusus SasuSaku. Ga semua chap bakal ada moment soalnya mau bentuk alur yang ga stuck sama romance aja hehe. Luv!

**agisaeri : **huhu, makasi ya udah setia baca cerita ini. Iya nih Akatsuki rusuh wkwk. Makasi reviewnya. UwU.

**Aiylien Tan : **Haha iya, doain aja plotnya lancar dan ga WB di tengah jalan, lol. Makasi reviewnya. UwU.

**NominJJ : **Nih udah terjawab Akatsuki mau ngapain wkwk. Makasi ya reviewnya. UwU.

_And also thanks to: _**_All followers, f__avers, and silent readers. Luv y'all ~_**

* * *

**_-2_**_**00617, with l****ots of love.**_


	13. SQ - 13

_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

_(balasan review di bawah ya)_

* * *

"Sa- Sasuke," ucap Sakura pelan menatap lurus pria tampan di depannya.

"Hn?"

"Boleh aku minta satu hal padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Itu ..."

Sakura terdiam sejenak, menggantungkan kalimatnya begitu saja. Ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu entah apa. Sepertinya, gadis gulali itu tengah berpikir tentang bagaimana kalimat yang tepat untuk menyampaikan keinginannya pada sosok sang suami, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ah itu, apa kau bisa memberiku izin untuk mengunjungi keluargaku?" tanya Sakura menatap lurus _onyx_ kelam Sasuke.

"Kalau kau merindukan mereka aku bisa memanggil mereka kemari," balas Sasuke yang secara tak langsung menolak permintaan Sakura.

"Uh, bukan, ada hal yang ingin kupasti— eh, maksudku ada barang yang ingin kuambil, dan itu barang priabadi. Jadi aku harus ke sana langsung," ucap Sakura segera meralat perkataannya agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan, "Saat ini orang tau kau sedang mengandung bayi pertama kerajaan, jadi susah memberi izin untuk itu."

"Ah, begitu ya." Sakura bergumam lesu, mau bagaimana lagi, ia harus memikirkan cara lain untuk memastikan suatu hal selain dengan cara pulang ke kediaman Haruno.

"Hn, tapi itu mungkin saja jika aku ikut."

"Oh, benarkah? Jadi ... apa kau bisa menemaniku?" Sakura langsung refleks bertanya, _emerald_nya menatap penuh binar ke arah Sasuke, membuat pria Uchiha itu entah kenapa terlihat salah tingkah.

"Tidak bisa dalam waktu dekat, jadwalku penuh, jika kau mau menunggu, aku a—"

"Tak masalah, aku akan menunggu, asal tidak terlalu lama," sela Sakura cepat, ia mengangguk antusias mengiyakan.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum tipis, entah kenapa ia merasa senang hanya karena bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Sakura. Padahal selama ini, gadis itu selalu berusaha membentuk benteng.

"Aku usahakan sebelum musim berganti kita bisa kesana," ujar Sasuke memberi kejelasan waktu sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Ah, baiklah, terimakasih."

"Hn, kalau begitu kembalilah tidur," ujar Sasuke masih dengan senyum amat tipis di bibirnya.

Sakura mengangguk dan bersiap kembali ke posisi tidurnya, diikuti dengan Sasuke yang menyusul gadis khas bunga musim semi itu untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh.

.

* * *

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN **

* * *

.

Esoknya Sakura terbangung dengan sedikit kantung mata di wajah manisnya. Dan saat ia menoleh ke arah jendela, ternyata hari sudah beranjak siang. Sasuke pasti sudah bangun sejak tadi, duga Sakura saat tak mendapati pria itu di sampingnya.

Bangkit dari tidurnya, ia segera membersihkan diri. Kemudian pergi sarapan yang sebenernya sudah lewat dari jam pagi. Dan mendapati tatapan aneh dari bibi Chio yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri entah karena apa.

"Semalam, tuan muda Sasuke tidak berlebihan kan?" tanya bibi Chio yang mengambil perlatan makan Sakura yang sudah selesai digunakan.

Mendengar pertanyaan aneh seperti itu tentu saja membuat Sakura mengernyit tak paham. Akan tetapi, saat ia hendak bertanya, ia segera sadar apa yang dimaksud bibi Chio.

_Shannaro!_ Yang benar saja! Apa bibi Chio mengira Sakura bangun siang karena 'kecapekan' semalam? Huh, padahal tidak terjadi apa-apa, itu hanya karena mimpi buruk yang membuat tidurnya jadi terganggu.

Namun, tidak ingin menjelaskan panjang lebar, Sakura akhirnya hanya memberi senyum simpul seadanya. Lalu pamit keluar meninggalkan paviliun.

"Ino kemana ya?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri saat berjalan menyusuri paving kastil, sesekali tersenyum singkat membalas sapaan para pengawal kerajaan yang tengah berjaga atau berpatroli.

"Sakura-san!"

Mendengar seruan yang menyuarakan namanya, Sakura spontan menoleh dan mendapati Karin tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ah, Karin-san, tak perlu terlalu formal," ucap Sakura saat Karin sedikit membungkuk memberi salam.

"Kau adalah calon ratu kerajaan ini, itu hal yang pantas," balas Karin dengan senyum di wajah ayunya.

"Haha, ada apa?"

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Karin balik menanyakan kondisi Sakura.

"Tidak, aku bahkan sedang mencari hal yang bisa kulakukan."

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Karin tersenyum lebar, "Sebenarnya alasan aku kembali ke kastil karena Sasuke memintaku menjadi salah satu anggota dewan kesehatan kerajaan."

"Oh, kalau begitu selamat atas posisimu, kau pantas mendapatkannya," balas Sakura yang sedikit bingung harus merespon seperti apa.

Karin tersenyum dan melanjutkan tujuannya menemui Sakura, "Terimakasih, dan alasan kenapa aku menghampirimu karena saat ini aku sedang mengembangkan suatu obat. Kalau kau tak keberatan, aku ingin berdiskusi denganmu."

"Boleh, ayo." Sakura terlihat senang menanggapi ajakan teman masa kecil Sasuke dan Naruto itu, ditambah fakta bahwa Karin memiliki energi yang cenderung baik dibandingkan dua istri kaisar yang lain, membuat Sakura jadi cukup senang bisa bergaul dengan gadis cerdas keluarga Uzumaki tersebut.

"Ayo," balas Karin lalu menuntun Sakura ke suatu bangunan di arah timur kastil yang digunakan sebagai tempat para dewan kesehatan mengembangkan segala macam hal yang berhubungan dengan kesehatan.

Ada banyak bangunan-bangunan kecil mengelilingi bangunan besar yang sepertinya pusat kontrol. Dan Karin, mengajak Sakura masuk ke salah satu lab pribadinya yang terletak di bangunan kecil paling ujung.

Kesan pertama Sakura saat memasuki bangunan minimalis itu adalah bersih dan sederhana. Tidak ada hiasan yang mencolok, hanya sebuah lukisan tentang suatu istana kerajaan dengan potret pasukan perang di dalamnya, dilengkapi tulisan aksara lama sebagai deskripsi.

"Kau bisa duduk di sana." Karin menunjuk sebuah kursi kayu dengan ukiran sederhana.

Sakura mengangguk dan mendudukkan bokongnya mengamati lebih jauh isi bangunan penelitian tempat Karin membuat penemuan obat.

"Ini," ujar Karin yang mendudukkan diri di kursi seberang Sakura, meletakkan sebuah buku yang sudah mulai menguning dan penuh coretan ke atas meja.

Sakura mengambil buku yang disodorkan Karin dan mulai membacanya, sepertinya ini ramuan penahan rasa sakit.

"Aa, semacam anastesi ya," gumam Sakura mencermati bahan apa saja yang diperlukan untuk meraciknya.

"Benar, aku sedang mengembangkan obat bius yang sekiranya efektif untuk menahan rasa sakit saat perang," jelas Karin mengambil sebuah wadah kayu kecil yang ketika dibuka terdapat sebuah cairan yang tidak terlalu kental.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura meraih wadah itu dan mengendus bau pahit yang terasa cukup kuat di dalamnya.

Tapi belum sempat Karin menjawab, suara ketukan di pintu mengalihkan atensi dua gadis itu.

"Ah, aku periksa dulu," ujar Karin yang dibalas anggukan Sakura yang masih berkutat mengendus cairan di wadah kayu yang baru diterimanya.

"Hai, maaf kami telat. Tadi ada sedikit masalah di dewan keuangan," ujar suara pria yang Sakura kenali sebagai suara Naruto.

Dan benar saja, saat Sakura menoleh, di sana sudah berdiri Naruto juga Sasuke yang kini berjalan ke arahnya dan bergabung untuk duduk di satu meja yang sama.

"Wah, ada Sakura-chan juga," sapa Naruto yang dibalas senyum dan lambaian tangan singkat dari Sakura.

"Iya, aku sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dengannya. Ini tentang obat yang akan kita bahas," terang Karin kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Ah kami datang tepat waktu kalau begitu. Lanjutkan saja, kami akan mendengarkan —_dattebayou_," ujar Naruto mempersilakan dua gadis cantik itu melanjutkan diskusi.

"Jadi, karena masih perlu riset panjang untuk mengembangkan anastesi yang lebih baik, aku membuat ini sebagai cairan antiseptik untuk menghambat pembusukan dari luka yang terinfeksi," jelas Karin lalu membalik buku di hadapannya pada halaman yang memberi penjelasan tentang ramuan tersebut.

"Bau yang kuat ini, alkohol ya?" tanya Sakura memastikan, ia meletakkan wadah itu di meja, membiarkan Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian memeriksanya.

"Benar, bau alkohol —_dattebayou_," seru Naruto yang baru saja mengendus bau cairan tersebut, dan mengenali bau yang kuat itu sebagai alkohol.

"Iya, saat para pasukan perang terluka, mereka bisa memberi ini untuk mencegah infeksi lebih lanjut," jawab Karin mengiyakan seruan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu jangan," sahut Sakura yang mengundang semua atensi di meja itu beralih padanya.

"Eh, memangnya kenapa?" Naruto bertanya bingung, pasalnya ia pernah mendengar alkohol memang efektif untuk pembersihan luka.

"Yah, alkohol memang efektif untuk mencegah infeksi pada luka. Akan tetapi, alkohol bisa menimbulkan rasa terbakar pada kulit, juga memicu terjadinya kerusakan pada jaringan kulit yang sehat, hal itu justru membuat proses penyembuhan luka menjadi lebih lama," jelas Sakura menolak penggunaan alkohol yang kuat pada cairan entah apa yang belum diberi nama itu.

"Ah benarkah alkohol malah akan menghambat penyembuhan?" tanya Karin terkesiap mendengar penjelasan gadis musim semi di depannya.

"Hum, ya."

"Lalu, apa kau tahu bahan apa yang sekiranya bisa dilakukan untuk menghambat hal ini?"

Sakura menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, tangan mungilnya memijit pelipisnya pelan, jujur saja saat tugas mengembara dulu, Sakura tidak terlalu pusing dengan hal seperti ini, karena jika ingin menolong manusia yang terluka, ia hanya perlu menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Hmm," gumam Sakura saat ingatannya mencoba menggali memori dan pelajaran yang ia dapat dari perang dan juga buku-buku yang dibacanya dulu, "ah, orang zaman dulu, melibatkan beberapa bahan yang diklaim dapat menghambat pembusukan atau infeksi pada luka. Bahan itu seperti resin, nafta, minyak sayur, dan juga rempah-rempah tertentu."

Karin terlihat antusias mendengar jawaban Sakura, ia meraih pena dan tinta, lalu menuliskan sesuatu pada lembar kosong di bukunya.

"Hmm, orang zaman dulu juga menggunakan anggur, minyak, dan cuka. Penggunaan anggur dan cuka pernah dilakukan untuk pengobatan beberapa ratus tahun lalu," lanjut Sakura menjabarkan apa yang diingatnya. Sudah lama sejak terakhir ia berkutat dengan hal-hal ini.

"Ah, aku mengerti, aku akan menyiapkan bahan-bahan penyusunnya, apa kau keberatan membantuku?"

"Tidak, katakan saja kalau kau butuh diskusi," jawab Sakura menyanggupi permintaan Karin.

"Wah, kita beruntung memiliki Sakura-chan di sini, hehehe."

"Terimakasih," balas Sakura tersenyum, suasana hatinya menjadi jauh lebih baik hari ini.

"Kalau begitu mau pergi makan siang bersama?" tawar Karin yang kemudian diangguki oleh yang lainnya.

"Baiklah ayo," seru Naruto yang kemudian berdiri dari duduknya diikuti yang lainnya, mereka akan pergi makan siang bersama saat ini.

.

* * *

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

* * *

.

Cuaca malam ini cenderung hangat dengan pencahayaan bulan purnama yang cukup terang.

Sepanjang hari ini, suasana hati Sakura sangat bagus entah karena apa. Ia bahkan tersenyum dan menyapa Hinata dan Shion saat makan malam tadi. Walau sejujurnya saat ini Sasuke dan Sakura bisa memilih tidak menghadiri makan malam, tapi Sakura menolak karena tidak ingin membuat dua istri Sasuke yang lain merasa kesal dan beranggapan dirinya memonopoli Sasuke seorang diri.

"Ah, aku akan tidur cepat malam ini," gumam Sakura memposisikan dirinya untuk pergi tidur lebih awal.

_Kriet! _

Suara pintu terbuka menampakkan Sasuke yang muncul dengan rambut basah dan kimono tidur yang membalut tubuh gagahnya.

Untuk sesaat Sakura merasa terpana memperhatikan bagaimana tetesan air dari rambut hitam pria itu megenai wajah tampannya. Lalu meluncur turun dan melewati rahang tegas pria itu. Sebelum kemudian, menghilang di balik kimono tidur yang membalut tubuh sang Kaisar Uchiha.

"Indah," gumam Sakura pelan.

"Hn? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Hah? Eh ti- tidak kok. Jangan berpikir macam-macam kok, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa tau."

Alis Sasuke mengernyit melihat reaksi berlebihan Sakura. Tapi pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk tak terlalu memedulikannya. Toh gadis itu memang aneh.

Merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, Sasuke tanpa sadar mengerang pelan, merasakan betapa lelahnya ia mengurus permasalahan kerajaan akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura. Tangal mungilnya refleks menyentuh area dahi Sasue dan bergumam, "Hangat tapi tidak sampai demam."

Sasuke terlihat cukup terkejut saat merasakan tangan Sakura yang cukup dingin mengenai kulitnya, tapi entah kenapa ia menyukainya.

"Hn, aku tak apa, tidurlah."

"Hmm," gumam Sakura lalu mulai memosisikan dirinya untuk tidur, "kau sudah bekerja keras, terimakasih."

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura terkesiap mendengar ucapan gadis kembang gula itu.

_"Shannaro! Apa yang kulakukan?" _teriak batin Sakura. Ia refleks mengatakan hal itu karena biasanya Sasori selalu mengatakannya setiap ia lelah seusai bertugas.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri entah mengapa merasakan perasaannya menghangat hanya karena mendengar ucapan sederhana seperti itu. Sakura berbeda dengan yang lainnya, jika istrinya yang lain, dalam kondisi seperti ini pasti akan menasihatinya entah dengan tujuan yang tulus atau hanya agar terlihat peduli. Lalu melakukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, entah itu memijatnya atau bahkan mengajaknya bercinta dengan dalih melepaskan rasa lelah.

"Hn, kau juga sudah bekerja keras," balas Sasuke, dan jika diperhatikan ada secarik senyum tipis menghiasi bibir pria itu.

Sakura terdiam tak merespon, ia memiringkan badannya agar menghadap ke arah Sasuke, "Tulisan yang ada dalam lukisan di ruangan Karin, aku menyukainya."

Melihat Sakura yang memiringkan tubuhnya, Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama, menatap wajah manis gadis itu yang juga terlihat sangat cantik di bawah sinar temaram lampu kamar mereka, "Hn, itu lukisan yang bagus, tapi aku tidak terlalu bisa membaca aksara lama yang sudah lewat ratusan tahun lalu."

Sakura bergumam, jika dipikir lagi itu memang aksara yang sudah sangat lama ia bahkan sudah hampir lupa, "Ah tulisan itu berbunyi seperti ini; jenderal perang yang menyerbu tanpa menginginkan ketenaran, dan yang mundur tanpa memedulikan rasa malu, dan yang dipikirkannya hanyalah cara untuk melindungi negaranya serta melayani yang baik untuk kedaulatan, adalah permata berharga dari sebuah kerajaan."

Sasuke terkesiap dengan ucapan Sakura, entah mengapa ia kembali merasakan perasaannya yang menghangat. Di matanya saat ini, Sakura bukan hanya terlihat sebagai istri, tapi juga rekan yang sempurna. Di balik sifatnya yang aneh dan menyebalkan, gadis itu adalah sosok yang cerdas, kuat, dan berwawasan luas.

"Itu kalimat yang bagus, aku akan mengingatnya."

"Ya benar, kau harus mengingatnya," kekeh Sakura pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau bisa membaca aksara lama."

"Eh, eng ... aku sempat mempelajarinya, hehe," dalih Sakura memikirkan alasan yang cocok.

"Kau sepertinya belajar banyak hal," gumam Sasuke, dalam hati ia merasa kagum melihat gadis di depannya ini, benar-benar contoh gadis cerdas yang berwawasan sangat luas.

"Hmm ... saat kecil dulu, aku bisa dibilang cengeng, haha. Aku tidak percaya diri melihat orang di sekitarku adalah orang-orang yang kuat, jadi aku bertekad untuk terus belajar dan menjadi kuat seperti mereka," ujar Sakura mencoba mengingat masa lalunya.

Sasuke sedikt menaikkan alisnya mendengar kata kuat dari mulut Sakura. Ia tidak tahu jika keluarga kecil yang hanya punya kekuasaan atas satu desa itu punya orang-orang hebat di dalamnya. Ah, mungkin karena saat itu Sakura masih kecil, jadi ia merasa terpana dengan kemampuan orang dewasa, batin Sasuke menyimpulkan, mengingat betapa payahnya Haruno dalam urusan pertahanan.

"Hn, kau berkembang dan belajar dengan baik. Sekarang tidurlah, sudah larut," ujar Sasuke yang melihat pandangan mata Sakura yang nampak mulai memberat.

"Hmm." Sakura bergumam lalu memperbaiki posisi tidurnya agar kembali telentang. "Selamat beristirahat."

Sasuke bergumam lalu sedikit mendongak, memastikan apakah Sakura sudah tidur atau belum. Sebelum kemudian, mengatakan dan juga melakukan hal yang tak bisa dilakukannya saat gadis itu terbangun.

"Hn ... terimakasih." Dan satu kecupan ringan ia berikan di dahi Sakura.

_M__alam itu, Sasuke Uchiha tertidur lelap dengan senyum yang sudah lama tidak menghiasi bibirnya._

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**A****.N. ****_yg pake ffn App, feel free to PM!_** Oya kalimat tentang jenderal perang itu dari **Sun Tzu**, jenderal dan penulis Tiongkok abad 544 SM - 496 SM.

Dan btw guys, antiseptik itu emang uda sejak lama, zaman mesir kuno. Terus penggunaan anggur dan cuka itu uda ada di zaman sebelum masehi, yakni pada masa dokter **Hippokrates** (460 SM - 377 SM).

* * *

Wah, ada yg mau review chap kmrn, aku jujur aja ga nyangka sampe titik ini. **_You guys, so damn loyal TT_TT_**

**Special thanks to :**

**Shinaciku209** : Hai, makasih ya kamu selalu gercep huhu. Bukan kok, gada hubungannya sama reinkarnasi Sakura. Ini itu ... #rahasia wkwkwk. Makasi reviewnya. Luv.

**Bluesky** : wow pen-name yang bagus hehe. Gada hubungannya kok, itachi di sini bukan sosok yang biasanya jadi saudara Sasuke hehe. Makasih reviewnya. UwU.

**I wanna build a time machine :** Maneh teh pen-namenya kenapa panjang pisan ey wkwk. Siapa ya yang dilihat Sakura? stay tune lol #digampar. Thx reviewnya UwU.

**Black04** : I luv you too! Hehe, ini juga berkat dukungan dari kalian semua~ Makasi banyak reviewnya. Luv!

**Lany temennya tayo** : pen-namenya unyu sekaly TT. Wah makasih dah setia ngikutin. Ga perlu review gpp kok, asal kamu terhibur aku seneng. Dan makasi banyak ya uda review chap kemarin. Luv ya!

**agisaeri** : Uhm, moodboosterku TT. Makasi udah setia baca. Kamu juga sehat selalu ya. Luv UwU!

_And also thanks to: _**_All followers, f__avers, and silent readers. Luv y'all~_**

* * *

**_-2_**_**00618, with l****ots of love.**_


	14. SQ - 14

_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

_(balasan review di bawah ya)_

* * *

Dua minggu berlalu, dan tiba hari dimana Sakura dan Sasuke akan pergi mengunjungi kediaman Haruno. Naruto dan beberapa pasukan _elite_ Anbu lainnya juga akan ikut mengawal.

Sebenarnya ini adalah perjalanan negara ke daerah Otogakure. Sakura tidak tahu dan tidak tertarik untuk tahu apa alasan Sasuke pergi ke Oto. Yang jelas, pria Uchiha itu berjanji saat perjalanan pulang mereka akan mampir menginap di kediaman Haruno.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, waktu sudah menunjukkan sore hari. Rombongan kerajaan itu turun dari tandu dan berdiri di pekarangan cukup luas milik kediaman utama Haruno, dengan orang tua dan juga beberapa orang penting desa menyambut mereka.

"Salam Tuanku Yang Mulia Kaisar, salam Jenderal Besar Uzumaki, kehormatan bagi kami bisa dikunjungi oleh Anda sekalian." Kizashi tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya melakukan penghormatan.

Sedangkan Sakura sendiri memilih acuh dan sibuk memperhatikan pekarangan tempat Sakura Haruno menghabiskan masa kecilnya.

Setelah salam sambutan entah apa, mereka dipersilakan masuk ke dalam ruang tamu yang sudah dihiasi dan dipenuhi jajanan sedemikian rupa. Sasuke dan Naruto mendudukkan dirinya untuk mengobrol berbasa-basi.

"Otou-san, aku ingin ke kamar," ucap Sakura yang menolak dipersilahkan duduk.

Kizashi memandang terkejut, "Eh? Ah, kalian pasti capek perjalanan jauh, apa Yang Mulia sekalian juga ingin beristirahat dulu?"

"Tidak perlu, kita bisa mengobrol santai dulu sekarang," jawab Naruto tersenyum, membangun suasana menjadi lebih baik.

"Hn, kau duluan saja, aku menyusul," ujar Sasuke pada Sakura yang hendak beranjak ke koridor menuju kamarnya.

"Kalau begitu biar ibu antar," sahut Mebuki lalu menuntun Sakura menghilang dari kerumunan para tamu.

"Hum, terimakasih Kaa-san," jawab Sakura saat mereka sedang menyusuri koridor yang menuju kamar Sakura.

"Tidak masalah putri ibu. Apa kau baik-baik saja di sana?" Mebuki tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Sakura sayang. Membuat Sakura Akasuna sukses meringis karena merasa tak enak jika membayangkan Mebuki tahu yang sesungguhnya.

"Ah, iya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Ibu sangat terkejut saat mendengar berita kau terpilih menjadi kandidat utama untuk permaisuri yang akan menemani upacara pendewasaan Kaisar nanti. Ibu tahu putri ibu ini memang hebat, tapi walau ayahmu memang merasa senang dengan ini, kau tak perlu terlalu memaksakan diri mengikuti ambisi beliau. Melihatmu hidup layak dengan menjadi bagian kerajaan saja, ibu sudah senang _kok_."

"Aku tak apa-apa, Okaa-san jangan khawatir. Kalau begitu, aku mohon istirahat dulu ya, permisi."

Mebuki mengangguk membiarkan Sakura memasuki kamarnya seorang diri lalu melangkah kembali menjamu tamunya yang lain.

Setelah Sakura memastikan ia sudah sendiri sekarang. Gadis khas bunga musim itu menyusuri kamar Sakura Haruno yang terlihat sedikit diubah dari terakhir kali ia terbangun di sini. Sepertinya, itu karena malam ini Kaisar akan menginap.

Tapi tak masalah selama apa yang Sakura cari masih di sini. Netra klorofilnya langsung tertuju memandang potret diri Sakura Haruno yang masih remaja, rasanya benar-benar seperti bercermin.

Menghela napas pelan, ia berdiri berhadapan di depan lukisan itu. Menatap ke arah netra hijau Sakura Haruno yang seolah menatapnya balik. Sebenarnya alasan Sakura ingin kemari adalah mimpinya tempo hari. Ia menduga sosok di mimpinya itu sebagai Sakura Haruno, entah itu benar atau tidak, yang jelas ia akan memastikannya sekarang.

Mengingat Sakura Haruno meninggal tanpa menyisakan jasad atau abu karena fisiknya diisi oleh Akasuna Sakura, membuat ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menggunakan lukisan potret diri untuk berkomunikasi.

Sebenarnya ini bisa lebih mudah jika kekuatan dewanya tidak disegel, karena ia punya akses akan semua arwah yang sedang menunggu giliran untuk reinkarnasi. Tapi mengingat kondisinya yang hampir tak punya kekuatan apapun, membuat Sakura terpaksa melakukan cara pemanggilan arwah.

Hm, ingatkan Sakura untuk berterimakasih pada Tobi atas berkah mata yang diberikan. Walau saat ini Sakura sedang merutuki kecerobohannya dulu yang tidak mengecek lebih lanjut data kematian Sakura Haruno karena terburu-buru.

"Aku Sakura Akasuna, memanggil Sakura Haruno untuk berbicara padaku," ujar Sakura menatap lukisan di depannya, tangan mungilnya menyentuh permukaan wajah Sakura Haruno dalam lukisan, kemudian bibirnya terlihat merapalkan mantra entah apa.

Tak butuh waktu lama Sakura bisa merasakan sebuah distraksi dalam kepalanya, ia bisa merasakan seolah Sakura Haruno berbicara dengannya lewat berbagi sebuah ingatan.

Dan setelahnya, Sakura Akasuna justru tak bisa menahan degupan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat saat mengetahui apa yang diduganya benar. Kenyataan yang ia dapati dari sebuah ingatannya itu kini terasa mencekiknya, membuat nafasnya sesak dan berakhir pada sebuah tangis yang tak bisa ditahan. Tangisan pertamanya sebagai manusia dan tangisannya setelah beberapa puluh tahun lamanya.

Sakura Haruno tidak mati bunuh diri, ia ... mati dibunuh. Gadis itu sudah mencintai Sasuke Uchiha sejak kecil dan selalu berjuang keras agar bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga kerajaan, namun saat selangkah lagi mimpinya terkabul, ia malah dibunuh dengan kejamnya. _Racun 'wanita cantik.'_

Dua istri pertama Kaisar sengaja melenyapkan siapapun yang akan menjadi pesaing mereka. Hanya saja, saat itu mereka tidak bisa melenyapkan Temari karena ia berasal dari kerajaan besar Sabaku. Akan tetapi, bagi dua wanita cantik yang licik itu, melenyapkan Sakura Haruno tentu saja akan menjadi perkara mudah.

_"Aku tidak menyangka Dewa sebaik ini padaku,"_ ujar sebuah suara tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura segera mendongakkan pandangannya, dan di sana ia bisa melihat sosok arwah Sakura Haruno

"Ka- kau ..."

_"Aku merasa marah atas ketidakberdayaanku, tapi mengetahui bahwa Dewa sendiri yang turun tangan untuk membalasnya, aku merasa sangat senang."_

"..." Sakura terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang.

_"Aku juga merasa senang karena itu artinya Sasuke-kun berada di tangan orang yang tepat. Ah, mungkin di masa lalu Sasuke-kun pernah menyelamatkan satu negara sampai ia bisa menikah dengan seorang Dewa seperti Anda, hihihi,"_ ucap Sakura Haruno panjang lebar dengan nada yang terdengar ceria.

Sedangkan Sakura Akasuna sendiri masih terdiam di antara perasaan kalut di dadanya yang terasa sesak. "Aku bisa merasakan energi kemarahan yang besar juga dalam dirimu."

_"Hmm, benar, aku merasa marah dan tersiksa setiap mengingat apa yang sudah mereka lakukan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa bereinkarnasi dengan tenang ... Kalau Dewa sepertimu, pasti bisa kan? Pasti bisa membalas dendamku kan?" _Nada suara Sakura Haruno memberat seperti menahan sebuah isak tangis dan kemarahan yang besar.

"Jangan khawatir, bereinkarnasilah dengan tenang. Karena aku, Sakura Akasuna, telah menjadikan Sakura Haruno sebagai bagian diriku, jadi aku bersumpah akan mempertaruhkan seluruh kehormatanku sebagai Dewa untuk membalaskan dendammu." Sakura menatap lurus ke depan, netra klorofilnya menajam dan menunjukkan keseriusan yang nyata.

_"Hiks ... Terimakasih banyak, aku akan berdoa atas namamu ... Terimakasih sudah mau bersumpah untukku, aku bisa bereinkarnasi dengan tenang sekarang,"_ ujar Sakura Haruno dengan nada lirih karena tekanan tangis yang menderanya.

"Hum, jangan khawatir. Dewa tidak pernah melanggar sumpahnya, bahkan jika itu artinya aku harus mengorbankan diriku di dalamnya."

Sakura Haruno tersenyum dan menggangguk sebelum kemudian menghilang, ia bisa bereinkarnasi dengan tenang sekarang.

Sedangkan Sakura Akasuna masih terdiam dengan pandangan tajam. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membalasnya. Untuk orang yang sudah memohon tulus padanya, Sakura akan mengabulkannya walau ia harus mengorbankan banyak hal. Termasuk harga dirinya sebagai Dewa yang berhubungan dengan manusia.

.

* * *

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

* * *

.

Saat ini di kediaman Haruno sedang melangsungkan makan malam. Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura yang hanya diam dan sedikit lesu. Bahkan jika diperhatikan baik-baik, seperti ada bekas tangisan di wajah cantiknya.

"Saya sudah selesai, mohon ijin pamit undur diri terlebih dahulu," ujar Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan sedikit membungkukkan badan pada orang-orang di meja.

"Sakura kau ti—"

Ucapan Kizashi tersela oleh Sasuke, "Hn, istirahatlah."

Sakura mengangguk dan beranjak pergi kembali ke kamarnya. Sedangkan orang-orang di sana, kembali melanjutkan makan malam mereka tanpa gadis gulali itu.

"Kamar Sakura ada di ujung koridor, biar kami antar," tawar Kizashi pada Sasuke seusai mereka meyelesaikan makan malam.

"Tidak perlu."

"Eh tapi—"

"Saya bisa sendiri, permisi," pamit Sasuke lalu melangkah pergi menyusuri koridor, sampai ia tiba di ujung dan menemukan pintu kayu dengan ukiran Sakura Haruno.

_Dreekk!_

Suara pintu geser yang dibuka mengudara. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendapati gadis gulali itu belum tidur. Melainkan hanya duduk terdiam di atas ranjang dengan pandangan yang sulit di definisikan.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Aa." Sakura hanya membuka suara seadanya, membuat Sasuke semakin yakin ada apa-apa dengan gadis khas bunga musim semi itu.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi," ujar Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang dan memaksa Sakura menatap ke arah _onyx_ kelamnya.

"Aku ... merasa sedih karena suatu hal. Aku akan memikirkan ini satu malam, dan berjanji bahwa besok aku akan baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura menatap sayu ke arah Sasuke.

"Katakan padaku, aku akan berusaha membantumu."

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, ini hal yang ... ah, aku harus dan akan menyelesaikannya sendiri."

"Hn, tapi kau juga harus istirahat." Sasuke menasehati dan mulai menyamankan posisi tidurnya, tapi belum sempat merebahkan diri, ia merasakan tarikan yang kuat pada lengan kokohnya, memaksa _onyx_ kelam pria itu agar menatap _emerald_ jernih depannya.

"Aku ..." Sakura nampak ragu sesaat dan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hn?"

"Aku akan bersikap sangat kooperatif pada rencanamu. Jadi, katakan saja jika kau menginginkan sesuatu atau ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan, aku akan mengusahakannya."

Mendengar ucapan panjang lebar dari Sakura, jujur saja Sasuke cukup terkejut, alis hitam pria itu terangkat sebelah memandang gadis cantik yang tengah beradu tatap dengannya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba menjadi sangat kooperatif seperti ini? Pria Uchiha itu bergumam sebelum kemudian memasang seringai miring mematikan di wajah angkuhnya, "Hn, jika aku menginginkanmu?"

Sakura terdiam, ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu dengan netra gioknya yang memandang lamat-lamat wajah rupawan di hadapannya, "Aku akan memberikannya."

Suasana mendadak hening, padahal awalnya Sasuke hanya berniat iseng menggoda Sakura, ia tak menyangka akan ditanggapi seperti ini.

_Grep!_

Obsidian pekat milik Sasuke menatap terkejut saat Sakura merangsek maju dan mencium bibirnya lebih dulu, batinnya benar-benar dipenuhi tanya akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi otaknya benar-benar terasa membeku saat itu juga. Semua yang bisa ia pikirkan adalah, rasa manis yang diberikan dari kecupan ringan antara bibirnya dan bibir lembut gadis gulali di hadapannya ini.

Gerakan Sakura jujur terasa kaku. Hal itu mungkin saja karena ia tidak berpengalaman sebelumnya. Tapi entah kenapa, Sasuke justru menyukainya. Mengirimkan sensasi mendebarkan tersendiri pada dirinya.

"Hahh..." Sakura menarik nafas panjang saat menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke. Tapi saat ini, iris gioknya masih bertaut pandang pada iris kelam nan tajam yang terasa menelenjanginya detik itu juga.

_Onyx_ Sasuke menatap lamat dan menusuk pada objek manis di hadapannya. Memperhatikan bagaimana surai unik Sakura terlihat sedikit berantakan dan menempel di wajah wanis gadis itu. Dan juga, bagaimana bibir Sakura yang basah terlihat memerah dan berkilat karena saliva mereka yang terjejak di atasnya. Bahkan di indra perasanya saat ini, Sasuke bisa merasakan samar-samar rasa manis yang tersisa dari percumbuannya dengan sang istri.

Semua hal yang baru saja di tangkap netra kelamnya itu benar-benar sangat indah dan menggodanya untuk merasakan setiap inchi rasa yang ada pada sosok manis di hadapannya. Membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar mengerang pelan saat merasakan pusat gairahnya mengeras hanya karena terangsang dengan hal sederhana seperti ini. Sakura benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Mengikis jarak di antara mereka, Sasuke menarik Sakura untuk mengalungkan lengan mungil gadis musim semi itu pada leher kokohnya. Memaksa untuk memangku tubuh mungil itu di atas tubuh gagahnya. Membuat jarak di antara mereka cukup untuk merasakan deru napas masing-masing, dengan hidung yang saling menempel bersentuhan.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai mereka bisa menyentuh titik ini. Tapi semua pikiran yang ada padanya saat ini menolak untuk mencari tahu. Satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan adalah, bagaimana cara membuat Sakura berada di bawahnya dan meneriakkan namanya dengan desah yang syarat akan kenikmatan dunia.

"Kau yang memulai ... jangan salahkan aku atas apa yang terjadi setelah ini," bisik Sasuke rendah, menarik Sakura dalam sebuah lumatan panas

Tangan besarnya yang dingin menyentuh wajah mungil gadis itu. Sebelum kemudian, beralih pada area tengkuk dan menekannya pelan. Tapi rasanya, seolah mampu memberikan sengatan yang mendebarkan dan menjalar sampai ke tulang punggung.

Sakura mengerang pelan dalam ciuman panas mereka saat jari-jari panjang Sasuke menyelinap masuk ke dalam kimono tidurnya dan memberikan sentuhan halus seringan kupu-kupu yang kemudian berubah sedikit menekan pada punggung polosnya. Memancing satu erangan untuk kembali lolos dari bibir manis gadis itu. Tanda tidak langsung, bahwa ia baru saja menunjukkan kekalahannya atas sikap sang dominan.

"Engh ..." Netra emerald Sakura terbuka di antara decakan bibir yang bertemu, menatap langsung pada _onyx_ kelam yang balas menatapnya bergairah. Sebelum kemudian, kedua iris giok yang cerlang itu akhirnya kembali bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya yang dihiasi bulu mata panjang nan lentik. _'Ya, hal pertama, buat hubungan yang baik dengan Sasuke Uchiha,' _batin Sakura menyiapkan mental untuk menyerahkan diri pada pria Uchiha itu seutuhnya.

Dan begitulah malam berlalu. Di salah satu kamar di kediaman Haruno, dua insan kini tengah memadu kasih dan menjejak rasa satu sama lain. Berbagi desah erangan kenikmatan dunia. Sang peia terus berpacu bersama arus waktu, berusaha merengguk puncak kenikmatan tertinggi yang terasa berbeda dari yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Malam itu, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura, sama sekali tak menyadari. Bahwa mereka, baru saja merajut sebuah jaringan takdir yang akan membawa sebuah perubahan besar di masa depan. Perubahan besar yang menanti dan tak bisa terelakkan lagi.

.

* * *

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

* * *

.

Sinar mentari yang cukup menyengat pagi ini membangunkan dengan paksa sesosok wanita yang masih ingin bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya. Tapi sayangnya, sinar itu entah bagaiamana bisa mendapatkan celah untuk menyelip di balik selimut dan menyentuh permukaan kulitnya yang polos total tanpa sehelai benang apapun. Memberikan rasa hangat yang sedikit mengusik.

"Hm, sudah pagi ru— argh," erang Sakura pelan saat ia memaksa mendudukkan dirinya. Pinggangnya benar-benar serasa akan remuk sekarang. Gadis yang sudah menjadi wanita seutuhnya itu memijit pelipisnya pelan saat memorinya teringat akan pergumulan panasnya dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

Sial, padahal pria itu pasti lelah karena setelah urusan di Oto mereka langsung pergi ke kediaman Haruno. Tapi siapa yang mengira, bahwa Sasuke Uchiha masih memiliki tenaga yang besar untuk membawa Sakura merengguk puncak kenikmatan berkali-kali.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya sebuah suara dari arah kamar mandi yang untungnya tersedia dalam ruangan. Walau mereka harus berpuas diri dengan ukuran tempat berendam yang tidak sebesar ukuran bak mandi di kastil.

Manik giok Sakura menyipit, menatap menyelidik ke arah pelaku yang membuat kondisi tubuhnya seperti saat ini, ia terheran melihat kondisi Sasuke yang malah terlihat segar tanpa gurat kelelahan apapun di wajahnya. "Huh, semalam ..."

"Hn?" Sasuke bergumam merapikan kimono kebesarannya dan melangkah mendekati Sakura, pria itu berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menatap bahu putih penuh tanda kemerahan yang sedikit terekspos dari balik selimut. Mereka harus segera kembali pagi ini, walaupun saat ini bagi Sasuke bermain kembali dengan Sakura terlihat lebih menarik dibandingkan apapun.

"Semalam kau ... mengeluarkannya di luar kan?" tanya Sakura dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Hmm, entahlah."

Jawaban kelewat santai dari Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura mendelik horor, "Yak, yang benar saja. Kalau sampai aku hamil sungguhan rencanamu bisa kacau," desis Sakura yang menyerupai bisikan tajam.

Sasuke tak menjawab, pria itu terlihat bergumam entah apa. Karena sejujurnya ia sendiri tidak yakin. Tadi malam, benar-benar pergumulan paling panas yang pernah ia alami seumur hidupnya. Semua yang ada dalam diri Sakura sungguh membuatnya candu dan gila.

Tubuh wanita mungil di hadapannya bahkan tak seseksi tubuh istrinya yang lain. Tapi entah kenapa, justru Sakuralah yang mampu membuatnya menyentuh titik ternikmat yang tidak pernah ia rengguk sebelumnya. Perasaan baru yang begitu mendebarkan dan sangat menggoda untuk diulang.

"Hn, kalau begitu aku akan melindungi kalian," jawab Sasuke akhirnya dengan helaan napas di ujung kalimat.

"Aish, apa kau tidak mengerti betapa mengerikannya para dewan dan juga istrimu itu? Bukankah aku sudah bilang semalam untuk hati-hati?!" omel Sakura kesal.

"Hei, apa kau pikir aku bisa berpikir jernih di antara kenikmatan yang menguasai?!" sahut Sasuke yang tak terima dirinya sepenuhnya disalahkan atas hal ini.

"Inilah kenapa manusia lemah, mereka mudah dibutakan oleh nafsu dunia!" tuding Sakura dengan telapak tangan yang mengusap wajah cantiknya lelah.

Sasuke mengernyit, lagi-lagi Sakura dan pembicaraanya yang seolah-olah menunjukkan dirinya bukan manusia saja. "Hn, aku mengeluarkannya di luar kok ..."

"Sungguh? Syukurlak ka—"

"... kurasa."

"Yak! Apa maksudmu 'kurasa', hah?"

"Sudahlah, lagipula peluang sekali langsung jadi itu kecil. Lebih baik kau segera bersiap sekarang," jelas Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya untuk melangkah keluar menemui yang lain.

Sakura mendengus, ia benar-benar sedang kesal dengan pria Uchiha di depannya ini.

"Kenapa? Kau mau aku mandikan? Aku tak akan menjamin kalau kita tidak berakhir seperti sema—"

Manik zamrud Sakura melotot horor mendegar penuturan kelewat santai dari Sasuke, "Kau gila? Cepat keluar sana! Aku akan segera menyusul," usir Sakura dengan pandangan yang tidak ingin diganggu lagi.

Sasuke mendengus pelan lalu melangkah pergi keluar kamar meninggalkan Sakura yang sibuk merutuki dirinya. Pria Uchiha itu melangkah menyusuri koridor dan melihat Naruto tengah duduk santai di teras, menunggu sambil minum teh dan makan beberapa camilan yang di sediakan.

"Ah, Sasuke, sini!" seru Naruto mengajaknya bergabung.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk dan ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto.

"Sakura-chan mana? Sedang bersiap?"

"Iya," jawab Sasuke dengan netra obsidian miliknya yang memandangi pelataran penuh bunga milik keluarga Haruno.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri terlihat terkejut karena Sasuke menjawabnya dengan sebuah kata, bukan gumaman tak jelas yang biasanya di lontarkan oleh pria Uchiha itu. Dan lagi, jika diperhatikan lebih jauh, Naruto menyadari ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat bebeda dari biasanya. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?

Entah kenapa aura pria Uchiha itu terlihat baik dan lebih cerah hari ini. Bahkan ada senyum tipis yang terlukis di paras tampannya yang biasanya terlihat datar tak beremosi. Tunggu? Sasuke tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti ini? Naruto menganga tak percaya melihatnya, pria pirang itu mengusap matanya berulang kali.

Barangkali saja netra _sapphire _miliknya salah lihat. Tapi ekspresi Sasuke masih sama, pria itu terlihat senang entah karena hal apa. Benar-benar hal yang cukup langka.

Padahal seingat Naruto, terakhir kali Sasuke memasang ekpresi seperti ini adalah beberapa tahun lalu saat mereka berhasil menyatukan banyak wilayah kekuasaan sekaligus. Tapi kenapa sekarang Sasuke kembali memasang ekspresi seperti ini? Apa ada hal besar yang ia lewatkan.

"Kenapa melirikku seperti itu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit risih ditatapi sebegitu intens oleh sahabat kuningnya.

Dan lagi, Naruto kembali menganga tak percaya. Sebagus apa mood Sasuke hari ini sampai memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan akrab saat mereka kecil. Padahal, setelah Sasuke menjadi kaisar, hal itu sudah jarang sekali dilakukan.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu semalam?" Naruto akhirnya bertanya karena tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Hn."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hn."

"Kau terlihat senang hari ini, pasti terjadi sesuatu kan? Ayolah, ada hal apa memangnya? Teme, ayo beri tahu aku —_dattebayou_!"

"Hn."

Mendapati Sasuke yang tidak menunjukkan apapun selain gumaman, membuat Naruto akhirnya menyerah dan ikut menikmati pemandangan indah di depannya, dengan secangkir teh hangat yang siap dinikmati di pagi yang cerah ini.

Yah, apapun itu, ia merasa senang melihat Sasuke yang terlihat sangat baik-baik saja sekarang. Semoga bisa selalu seperti ini.

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Jan harap adegan intimnya dijelasin wkwk, aku gak pinter, gabisa, dan gak tertarik buat adegan kek gt, demi menjaga rating konten agar bisa dibaca readers di bawah 18 thn, lol.

Btw pas gw ngecek legacy stats, fict ini total dari semua chapter udah dilihat lebih dari **3700 kali. **Gila, ga nyangka banget TT_TT. Wlo kalian ga ninggalin review, gapapa kok. Itu hak kalian, gw gak bakalan minta, hehe.

* * *

**Special Thanks To :**

**Shinaciku209** : Kedepannya bakal lebih sering masukin mereka ke intrik permasalahan wkwkw. Jadi kamu harus membiasakan diri lol. Makasi ya uda selalu jadi tim gercep dan review. Luv!

**agisaeri** : Perasaan mereka rumit dan ga sesederhana itu wkwk, tapi nanti entah chap berapa bakal dijelasin kok. Btw aku bener2 beterimakasih kamu mau setia baca. Luv!

**Sunny Arayn **: Iya ini udah lanjut. Makasi banyak ya, sehat selalu. Luv!

**Black04** : Makasi lo semangatnya, aku lgsg semangat ngetik pas baca review kalian hehe. Iya, aku juga kesel klo liat chara Sakura yang di bawah kekuasaan Sasuke! Luv you!

**Deardreamin** : pen-name ku emg selalu berubah sesuai mood wkwk. Kali ini grgr aku kesel pas dulu nama pen-ku **_bucin is fun_**, banyak yang PM panggil aku "**kak bucin**". Jadinya aku ganti kek skrg, biar pas PM jadi "**Kak aku suka kamu**" awokwowk. Nanti aku bakal bilang _"_**_maaf, aku uda punya __pacar_**" hahaha (abaikan ke-gaje-an di atas wkwk). Awh, makasi banyak, aku terharu banget bacanya TT_TT. Kamu juga sehat selalu ya, aku langsung semangat pas baca reviewmu wkwk. Makasi doanya. Luv!

* * *

**-****2020.06.20, with lots of love.**

**Feel free to PM! Rather used app than web, but both are open!**


	15. SQ - 15

_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

_(balasan review di bawah ya)_

* * *

Mendengar ada suara ketukan dari arah pintu, Uzumaki Karin yang tengah berkutat dengan penelitiannya pun menjeda sejenak aktivitas yang tengah digelutinya. Kaki rampingnya melangkah untuk membukakan benda panjang berwarna cokelat itu dan sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Sakura tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Salam Lady Sakura, Anda kembali lebih cepat dari dugaan saya," sapa Karin.

"Bukankah kubilang jangan terlalu formal? Lagipula kau ini kan teman kecil Sasuke."

Karin sedikit meringis mendengar cara Sakura yang menyebut nama Sasuke dengan gamblangnya. Ia hanya tertawa renyah sebagai respon dan mempersilakan Sakura untuk masuk, "Hahaha, aku akan membiasakan diri, silahkan masuk err ... Sakura?"

"Ya, panggil saja begitu, hum."

"Ah, baiklah."

Sakura melangkah masuk, mengamati beberapa barang yang tengah tergeletak di meja, "Sedang melakukan penelitian ya?"

Mendengar nada bicara Sakura yang santai, membuat Karin merasa lebih nyaman untuk bicara, "Yah, begitulah. Kau sampai kemari, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Sakura mengangguk, ia melangkah mendekati rak buku di pojok ruangan, "Aku sedang mencari sesuatu, tapi saat aku pergi ke perpustakaan, tidak ada catatan jelasnya. Apa kau keberatan jika aku di sini memeriksa buku-buku ini, mungkin saja ... umm ... yang kucari ada di sini."

"Ah tentu. Kalau begitu, apa yang kau cari? Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

"Eng? Tidak perlu, hanya ... beberapa catatan tentang obat-obatan dan hal-hal kecil yang lain. Kau lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu. Aku bisa sendiri _kok_." Sakura memasang senyum manis untuk meyakinkan.

"Hum, baiklah." Karin bergumam dan kembali berkutat pada pekerjaannya.

Sedangkan Sakura saat ini tengah menatap deretan buku-buku di hadapannya, mengambil beberapa buku yang sekiranya sesuai dan mulai membacanya di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di pojok ruangan.

Dahi lebar wanita khas bunga musim semi itu berkerut dalam, menunjukkan betapa seriusnya ia membaca halaman demi halaman buku yang terlihat sedikit usang di hadapannya.

Detik demi detik berlalu, kedua wanita dalam ruangan itu terfokus pada kegiatannya masing-masing. Hingga tak sadar, bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan sore hari.

Sakura menghelas napas lelah begitu menyelesaikan semua bacaan yang ia butuhkan. Ia juga sudah mendapatkan semua informasi yang dia inginkan. Dan itu, membuat kepalanya jadi semakin berdenyut saat ini. Emosinya pun jadi bercampur aduk antara sedih, kesal, atau marah.

Netra zamrudnya kemudian melirik ke arah Karin yang sepertinya juga baru selesai dengan penelitiannya.

"Karin, aku sudah selesai. Terimakasih banyak." Sakura berujar sambil menata kembali buku itu pada tempatnya.

"Iya, aku juga sudah selesai. Kalau kau bersedia, mau mampir sebentar untuk minum teh di tempatku?" tawar Karin merapikan barang-barangnya.

Sakura terlihat menimbang sejenak sebelum kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan, "Kalau begitu kita mampir dulu di kebun kastil, aku mau mengajak Ino," ujar Sakura. Yah, walau Ino berstatus sebagai 'pelayan' Sakura, tentu saja itu hanya pura-pura. Jadi ia membiarkan Ino melakukan apapun yang dia mau, seperti menghabiskan waktu di kebun bersama bunga-bunga yang dimaniakinya itu.

"Tentu," balas Karin lalu mengajak Sakura bergegas keluar.

.

* * *

**SHINIGAMI QUEE****N**

* * *

.

Saat ini Sakura, Karin, dan Ino tengah menikmati teh dan camilan sore di area paviliun yang ditinggali oleh sepupu Naruto Uzumaki itu. Pembicaraan di antara ketiganya pun mengalir begitu saja membahas berbagai macam topik. Sampai akhirnya, Sakura dan Ino pamit undur diri karena hari mulai berganti petang.

Di tengah perjalanan kembali ke mansion, dua wanita cantik berbeda _tone_ rambut itu tidak sengaja bertemu Hinata, Shion, dan beberapa kumpulan wanita lainnya yang sepertinya dari kalangan atas. Mungkin para tuan putri, _baroness_, _duchess_, atau kalangan bangsawan _elite _lainnya.

"Ah, ada Lady **Haruno** di sini, kebetulan sekali." Hinata tersenyum anggun dengan mulutnya yang sengaja menekankan kata Haruno untuk memperjelas kasta mereka.

"Oh, jadi ini **calon** permaisuri Kaisar yang kau ceritakan itu, Lady Hyuga?" seorang wanita pirang dalam kerumunan itu menyahut dengan pandangan yang menatap rendah ke arah Sakura.

Baik Sakura maupun Ino hanya bisa merotasikan mata malas. Sesungguhnya melihat wajah Hinata dan Shion saat ini benar-benar membuat Sakura muak, ingin rasanya ia mengambil _death-scyte_ dan mencabut nyawa dua orang itu saat ini juga. Lalu, memberikan jiwanya pada para penyuci jiwa yang kejam agar mereka tersiksa sebelum bereinkarnasi.

Membayangkan semua itu tentu membuat sisi liar _shinigami_nya tergelitik. Ia tanpa sadar terkekeh saat memikirkan cara pencabutan nyawa yang cocok untuk dua wanita cantik di depannya.

"Apa ada yang lucu Lady Haruno?" tanya Shion menatap bingung sekaligus tidak suka.

Sakura menghentikan pikiran gilanya. Lalu menatap datar ke arah kumpulan wanita di hadapannya saat ini. Dan tanpa berujar sepatah katapun, ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

"Tidak sopan!" hardik salah satu kumpulan wanita itu yang memiliki penampilan mirip Hinata, hanya saja dalam rambut pirang, Lady Samui.

Sakura memilih acuh saja. Ia paling malas berurusan dengan kumpulan orang yang merasa dirinya terbaik. Padahal bagi Sakura, kasta manusia ditentukan dari kualitas diri dan kemurnian hatinya.

"Lady Haruno, kau itu **calon** ratu, setidaknya tunjukan sopan santun! Seperti orang tidak berpendidikan saja," ujar Hinata membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, eh?"

"Pendamping Kaisar haruslah seseorang yang pandai dan beretiket. Hanya karena kau **calon **ratu saat ini, bukan berarti kau semena-mena, posisimu hanya sementara," jawab putri kerajaan Hyuga itu dengan dagunya yang terangkat, senyum merendahkan ia lukis di wajah cantiknya.

"Percuma Lady, dia bukan keluarga bangsawan, mana mengerti tentang etiket," ujar Matsuri yang mengundang kekehan dari yang lainnya.

"Ayahnya pasti senang sekali karena anaknya berhasil menjilat sepertinya, tidak ayah tidak anak sama saja."

"Oh benarkah? Haruno-san seorang penjilat?"

"Iya, dulu dia menjilat ayahku agar kakak laki-lakiku mau menikahi putrinya yang lain."

"Ah, kasian sekali kakak laki-lakimu, pasti hanya dimanfaatkan."

Dan berbagai bisikan gosip pun mengalir begitu saja. Ino menatap geram, ia benar-benar ingin menjambaki satu persatu wanita sialan di hadapannya. Netra _aquamarine_ miliknya melirik ke arah Sakura, penasaran akan reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukkan wanita gulali itu.

Walau dalam hatinya Ino agak khawatir jika Sakura akan marah lalu menghajar wanita-wanita ini, mengingat sifat temperamentalnya yang kadang bisa sangat buruk. Tapi ia salah, Sakura tidak marah tapi malah ikut terkekeh. Membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana, menatapnya bingung dan seolah meragukan kewarasannya.

"Aku tidak akan mengelak, pria tua itu memang seorang penjilat." Sakura mengangguk-angguk berpikir.

"Hah? Ap—"

"Yah, tapi setidaknya dia bukan pembunuh yang melegalkan segala cara."

"Ma- maksudmu?!" Shion berseru dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang sulit dideskripsikan.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya berpikir anak penjilat masih lebih ditolerir daripada anak pembunuh. Kasihan sekali anak yang harus menanggung dosa orang tuanya seperti itu."

"Lady Haruno, apa maksudmu tiba-tiba berkata seperti ini?" Iris putih keunguan milik Hinata menatap lekat ke arah Sakura.

"Hanya sedikit mengutarakan pendapat. Aku tidak akan sakit hati mendengar perkataan kalian, karena pada dasarnya sikap manusia adalah ego untuk mendapatkan apapun yang dia mau. Selama pria tua itu tidak melangkahi Tuhan atau Dewa Kematian dengan berusaha memutus nyawa orang sesukanya, aku masih akan menerimanya walau dia itu egois tidak memikirkan perasaan putrinya."

Hinata dan yang lainnya terdiam, merasa terkejut melihat Sakura yang biasa saja walau orang tuanya dihina seperti itu. Mereka bahkan sampai tidak tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ini benar-benar diuar dugaan mereka semua.

"Ya sudahlah, aku mau mau mandi dulu. Dan untuk wanita pirang di belakang Lady Shion..." tunjuk Sakura pada sosok Samui.

"Aku?"

"Ya, lehermu belakangan ini sakit kan?"

"Apa?"

"Ada mata jahat yang menempel padamu, sepertinya karena kau sudah berlaku tidak sopan di kuil atau mungkin pada leluhurmu."

Samui menatap terkejut, ia segera menyentuh lehernya yang terasa merinding, "Ck, kau pikir aku percaya begitu saja?"

"Aku mengatakan ini karena merasa risih dengan energimu, jadi aku harap kau memperbaiki diri."

"Huh, kau pikir kau siapa? Biksu?"

"Hmm... tanya saja pada Lady Hyuga, di upacara kemarin aku terbukti sebagai penerima berkat Dewa," jawab Sakura sambil mendengus malas lalu berbalik, terserah saja kalau wanita pirang itu mau ditempeli terus seperti itu. Jikalau ia tertimpa sial karena mata jahat, toh yang rugi wanita itu sendiri.

Namun, sebersit pikiran jahil terlintas di otak Sakura, ia kembali melirik ke arah Samui dan menyeringai, "Aku dengar roh jahat seperti itu bisa menyerap energi kehidupan seseorang, kekeke."

Dan setelah mengatakannya, Sakura segera melangkah pergi bersama Ino dan hilang dari horizon pandang. Menyisakan wajah Samui yang terlihat memucat. Berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata dan Shion yang memasang wajah memerah karena geram.

"Wanita itu semakin menyebalkan!"

"Hm, Shion, ayo kita percepat saja rencana menyingkirkannya."

"Eh?"

"Ya, esok hari."

.

* * *

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

* * *

.

Suara erangan panjang yang mengisi ruangan dengan pencahayaan temaram itu baru saja berhenti. Digantikan suara sahutan napas yang menderu setelah bergelut panas selama beberapa waktu. Netra seindah batu zamrud dan bati obsidian bersirobok di antara kilat gairah yang baru saja terpuaskan.

Sasuke Uchiha sebagai pihak dominan yang baru saja menyelesaikan aktivitas berpeluhnya di atas seorang wanita cantik dengan helai unik berwarna merah muda itu, kini sedang sibuk menenggelamkan wajah tampannya di ceruk leher sang gulali. Menghisap semua feromon yang serasa membuatnya gila. Tak peduli seberapa banyak ia merengguk, ia selalu merasa kurang dan terus mencandu.

Bibir pria Uchiha itu pun bergerak menyunggingkan senyum kepuasan yang nyata. Dan sesekali, nampak mengecupi kulit polos di bawahnya. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa, tapi setelah pergumulan panasnya dengan Sakura tempo hari, ia tidak bisa menyingkirkan semua itu dari pikirannya. Setiap hal tentang Sakura, benar-benar sebuah candu yang melenakan.

"Hey Sasuke," panggil Sakura sedikit serak karena pita suaranya terasa kering setelah mendesah dan juga mengerang cukup lama.

Sasuke mendengus pelan mendengar bertapa gamblangnya Sakura memanggil namanya, "Ck, mana suffiks —kun pada namaku?"

"Apa itu penting?"

"Hn."

"Aish! Hey, Sasuke-kun," ulang Sakura sekali lagi.

"Hn?"

Sakura mengangkat jari lentiknya dan membelai punggung telanjang Sasuke yang kini masih mendekap tubuh mungilnya. Membuat pria Uchiha itu terlihat mengerang dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Sakura. Merasakan tekanan pada punggungnya yang serasa merambat hingga ke pusat gairahnya.

"Jangan menggodaku lagi," erang Sasuke parau.

"Kau saja yang mesum sialan!" umpat Sakura kesal, jiwa bar-barnya terpanggil. Menolak Sasuke untuk kembali menggagahinya. Lagupula, yang benar saja, ini bahkan sudah mulai masuk dini hari. Apa suaminya ini masih belum puas setelah keluar sebanyak itu, huh?

"Apa kau lupa seberapa keras kau mengerangkan namaku?" balas Sasuke menjatuhkan gigitan kecil pada bahu mungil Sakura, menandai wanita itu sebagai miliknya.

"Apa kau lupa siapa yang tiba-tiba menyerangku begitu saja?" sinis Sakura tak terima.

Sasuke mendengus sebagai jawaban, masih asik mengendus aroma manis _cherry_ dari kulit halus Sakura. Ia benar-benar menyukai bau alami tubuh Sakura yang mengeluarkan feromon atau keringat. Memujanya bak ekstasi yang membuatnya candu.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Setelah semua ini selesai..."

"..." Sasuke tak menjawab, ia masih sibuk mengecupi leher jenjang yang terasa lebih menggodanya saat ini.

"Maksudku, aku ... aku sudah berusaha kooperatif. Jadi, setelah semua ini selesai, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau akan menceraikanku, kan?"

Mendengar penuturan Sakura, Sasuke langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia tak mengatakan apapun, hanya menarik mundur tubuhnya dan membaringkan badannya di samping tubuh polos Sakura. Menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos keduanya.

"Sasu—"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak akan menceraikanmu?" Sasuke mendengus, ia pikir pembahasan cerai ini tidak akan terjadi lagi mengingat Sakura yang sudah menyerahkan diri seutuhnya padanya.

"Tapi kenapa?"

Kenapa? Sasuke sendiri juga tidak yakin, tidak tahu, dan merasa tidak pasti akan jawaban dari pertanyaan Sakura barusan. Kenapa? Ia sungguh tidak mengerti juga mengapa. "Hn."

Sakura mendecak saat hanya mendapati gumaman singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas dari Sasuke.

"Yak! Uchiha Sasu—"

"Ck, tidurlah. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya kooperatif saat ini. Sisanya, pikirkan nanti."

"Huh, menyebalkan. Tapi Sasuke..."

"..." Sasuke hanya diam, tapi itu pertanda bahwa ia mempersilakan Sakura melanjutkan komentarnya.

"Aku punya suatu hal yang kusembunyikan. Jika kau tahu, mungkin kau akan takut. Aku tidak ingin berbohong padamu, tapi aku juga tidak mau mengatakannya," ujar Sakura dengan sedikit tersenyum kecut. Iris giok cerlangnya terpejam dan mengingat kembali bagaimana manusia-manusia yang dulu berinteraksi dengannya, memandang ketakutan saat tahu siapa dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan kalau tak mau," balas Sasuke menoleh ke arah sang istri. Wajah Sakura yang terpejam dari samping pun terlihat sangat indah.

Sesungguhnya Sakura cukup terkejut mendengar reaksi Sasuke. Ia pikir, pria itu akan memaksanya untuk memberi tahu. Iris zamrud teduh Sakura pun kembali terbuka menampakkan sinarnya. Sebelum kemudian ikut menoleh ke arah samping dan mendapati sosok Sasuke Uchiha yang kini tengah menatap lekat ke arahnya.

"Hum, jika seandainya aku berbeda dengan yang lainnya, memang ... kau masih mau menerimaku?"

_Onyx_ kelam bertemu pandang dengan _emerald_ jernih. Saling menatap dalam pandangan yang sulit didefinisikan. Bibir tipis Sasuke mulai terbuka dan mengujarkan satu kalimat singkat yang bahkan hanya berisi satu kata saja. Tapi rasanya, seolah kata sederhana itu mampu menimbulkan banyak makna, emosi, dan juga perasaan di dalamnya, dan jawaban Sasuke adalah, "Ya."

_Dan satu kalimat sederhana dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha, telah menabuhkan genderang takdir yang semakin mengikat dan membara. Dan saat ini, sudah tidak ada jalan kembali_ _lagi untuk mereka._

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Guys, gw boleh minta tolong ga? **Di chapter-chapter sebelumnya gw ga pernah minta review, karena gw berusaha nulis seikhlas gw, dan gw pen kalian baca fict ini se-enjoy kalian, ga perlu review klo gamau.

Cuma gw lagi kena **writersblock** T_T. Gw bener2 berusaha nulis karena gw ga pengen fict ini terlantar, jadi klo kalian ga keberatan, **chapter ini aja**, boleh ga minta review? Wlo selama ini gw ga pernah minta review / nulis mind to review dll, gw sejujurnya khawatir apakah fict gw layak. Dan kekhawatiran gw makin menjadi belakangan ini.

Jadi, di chap ini aja, bisa tolong tinggalkan kritik / saran membangun buat gw? Di chap selanjutnya, gw janji gabakal minta review lagi, di chap ini aja, setelahnya terserah kalian mau review lagi / gak.

**Special Thanks to:**

**agisaeri :** syukurlah klo kamu suka, makakasi banyak ya, xoxo.

**I wanna build a time machine :** Awh, kamu juga sehat selalu ya, xoxo.

**Shinaciku209 :** Hahaha, sabar, ini baru mau konflik sama mereka lol.

**mizutania46 :** MY MOOD~ Kamu pakai ffn web ya? Aku kirim PM via app soalnya. Dan makasih ya sampe nyempatin review satu-satu gitu. Aku baca semuanya dan terharu banget. Sehat selalu ya, xoxo.

**CEKBUOAURORAN :** Aaaa, makasi, ga nyangka kamu masih sudi ngikutin cerita weird ini, wkwkw.

**Black04** **: **Makasi uda ditungguin, syukurlah klo kamu suka, xoxo.

* * *

**-2020.06.2****9**


	16. SQ - 16

_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

* * *

Suasana pagi ini cerah sedikit berawan, udaranya pun berembus cukup hangat namun terasa sejuk. Awal yang bagus untuk memulai hari. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh sosok wanita bersurai merah muda yang kini menuruni tangga untuk sarapan.

"Ah, Lady Haruno sudah bangun," ujar sebuah suara wanita dari arah ruang makan.

Sakura terkesiap mendapati ruang makan paviliunnya yang terasa ramai. Di sana sudah duduk Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, dan juga Shion. Sedangkan Ino, berdiri tak jauh dari meja makan.

"Ada apa ini?" Sakura bertanya sambil mengencangkan ikatan kimononya, melangkah mendekat ke arah meja makan dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto.

Posisi mereka saat ini adalah, Sasuke yang berada di kepala meja, lalu di baris kirinya ada Hinata dan Shion. Sedangkan di baris kanannya, ada Naruto dan juga Sakura. Di meja sendiri sudah tersedia hidangan lezat yang berupa makanan olahan laut.

"Lady Haruno, kau tidak keberatan kan kalau kami bergabung sarapan?" Suara anggun Hinata mengalun, segaris senyum terlukis di wajah cantiknya.

"Jika Sasuke me— _ekhem_, maksudku, jika Kaisar mengizinkan, aku bisa apa?" jawab Sakura sambil mengendikkan bahu acuh.

Hinata dan Shion tersenyum. Wanita cantik bersurai biru gelap itu pun kemudian menyodorkan satu piring berisi hidangan ikan yang terlihat sangat lezat ke hadapan Sakura. Melempar senyum manis sebelum kemudian berujar, "Ikan memiliki protein yang bagus untuk ibu hamil."

Sakura terkesiap, untuk sesaat ia lupa kalau ia sedang 'hamil'. Iris zamrudnya meneliti makanan di depannya sebelum kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang memasang wajah dingin dan datar, seolah enggan menunjukkan emosi atau reaksi apapun. Wanita musim semi itu mendengus pelan mendapati Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak peduli akan hal ini.

Tidak mendapati respon apapun dari Sakura, Hinata kembali berujar untuk meyakinkan, "Ini adalah ikan todak segar dari nelayan pilihan. A—"

"Ikan ... todak?"

"Hum, ya."

Wajah Sakura berubah menjadi tersenyum geli, "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Hinata nampak tersenyum, "Ah, aku pikir selama ini hubungan kita tidak berjalan dengan baik."

_'Itu kan gara-gara kau sendiri,'_ batin Sakura merutuk, yang tentu saja tidak ia suarakan. "Lalu?"

"Setelah aku pikir lagi, kita kan sama-sama istri Kaisar, seharusnya kita punya hubungan yang baik. Dan karena Sasuke-kun milik bersama, maka anakmu, anakku juga kan?"

Dan Sakura hampir melempar piring kalau tidak ingat situasi.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkomentar seperti apa. Lady Hyuga, kau tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu, kan?"

"Ah, Lady Haruno bicara apa, aku hanya ingin memastikan putra mahkota tumbuh sehat, yah, itu jika dia seorang laki-laki," jawab Hinata masih dengan senyum di wajah cantiknya, terdengar sedikit tidak suka saat menyebut kata putra mahkota.

"Kupikir kau akan senang jika dia mati," ujar Sakura enteng, membuat semua yang ada di ruangan kompak terkesiap, minus Ino yang hanya bisa geleng kepala karena sudah sangat hafal bagaimana tabiat Sakura yang sama sekali jauh dari kata lemah lembut.

"Sakura," tegur Sasuke memperingati.

"Tak apa Sasuke-kun, aku tak masalah _kok_, wajar saja Lady Haruno bersikap awas tentang anaknya," sahut Hinata kalem, sebelum kemudian beralih menatap Sakura, "kalau Lady Haruno tidak yakin, biarkan aku mencobanya langsung di hadapan semua orang di sini, jadi Lady bisa menentukan apakah ini beracun atau ti—"

"Tidak perlu, aku akan makan," ujar Sakura menghentikan aksi Hinata yang hendak menyicip hidangan di atas piringnya.

Hinata melempar senyum lebar penuh arti, yang dibalas Sakura dengan senyum yang tak kalah lebarnya. Sepertinya, seseorang baru saja menggali lubangnya sendiri.

.

* * *

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

* * *

.

Sakura tidak tahu ada apa dengan hari ini. Setelah tadi pagi mendapat kunjungan penuh 'cinta' dari dua istri Sasuke yang lain, sorenya tiba-tiba ia mendapat banyak hadiah dari para petinggi kerajaan. Iris gioknya menatapi kotak-kotak kayu yang tergeletak di meja ruang tamu dengan pandangan geli.

Ada banyak hadiah yang diberikan, mulai dari kain sutra tenun, pengharum ruangan, hingga sari gingseng yang biasanya digunakan untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Pandangan Sakura beralih pada Sasuke yang hari ini pulang cepat dan baru saja keluar dari pemandian air hangat yang tersedia dalam paviliun mereka. Pria itu terlihat segar dengan kimono santai berwarna biru muda yang membalut tubuh tegapnya.

"Sudah dimulai ya?" tanya Sasuke melangkah mendekat ke arah ruang tamu, mendudukkan diri di kursi seberang istri merah mudanya.

"Sepertinya mereka semangat sekali," kekeh Sakura mengambil sebungkus ekstrak gingseng dan meminumnya santai, "hum, rasanya kuat sekali. Kau mau? Enak _lho_."

Sasuke mendengus dan menggeleng, pria itu memejamkan netra kelamnya dan memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan. Mungkin lebih baik begini, batinnya. Otak cerdasnya saat ini sedang memikirkan kembali semua rencana yang telah disusunnya matang-matang, hanya tinggal waktu semuanya bisa dimainkan.

"Kenapa tidak dihentikan?" tanya Sakura memecah lamunan Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Hinata. Kenapa tadi kau tidak menghentikannya?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian memberikan respon, "Hn."

Tapi pada akhirnya hanya gumaman tak jelas yang ia lontarkan. Membuat Sakura jadi mendengus kedal mendengarnya, "Huh, dasar. Jadi ... apa malam ini kau tidur di luar?"

"Tidak."

"Humm, apa tidak apa-apa? Itu hakmu _sih_, hanya saja ... uh, hanya saja mereka juga istrimu kan, hahaha."

"Hn, lain waktu."

Sakura terdiam, Sasuke memang tidak mengiyakan, tapi juga tidak menolak. Itu berarti memang ada hari dimana pria itu akan melakukannya. Yakni, menghabiskan waktu bersama istrinya yang lain. Menghela napas pelan, Sakura berusaha mengusir perasaan tak nyaman, mensugesti diri bahwa ini akan segera berakhir. Jadi, jangan sampai ada perasaan yang terlibat.

Ya, jangan sampai.

.

* * *

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

* * *

.

Berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya yang cenderung longgar. Hari ini Sakura dengan terpaksa harus terseret pada acara rutin konyol, yakni acara minum teh bersama yang diadakan untuk para wanita bangsawan. Dan karena saat ini ia adalah calon permaisuri Sasuke Uchiha, mau tak mau ia harus datang, terlebih acara hari ini diadakan di kastil Uchiha sendiri.

Mereka bilang, tujuan acara ini adalah mempererat hubungan. Tapi Sakura lebih dari tahu bahwa ini tak lebih dari acara menyebar _gossip_ yang selama ini sudah mereka kumpulkan. Menghela napas pelan, wanita khas bunga musim semi itu memilih diam dan menyibukkan diri dengan secangkir teh dan sepotong kue di hadapannya. Persetan dengan rumor yang beredar, mengurusi hidup orang lain bukan hal yang keren untuknya.

"Lady Uzumaki, kau ini tidak secerdas yang kukira ya," ujar suara seorang wanita entah siapa yang memasuki indra pendengaran Sakura saat ini. Ia tidak mau ambil pusing dan fokus memakan kuenya.

Karin nampak tersenyum, "Yah, setiap orang punya jalan pikirannya sendiri."

Mendengar penuturan Karin, Sakura mengangguk menyetujui. Walau sejujurnya ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka bahas. Tapi setidaknya ia percaya bahwa Karin adalah wanita dewasa yang mau belajar.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana kau melewatkan kesempatan menjadi istri Kaisar, sayang sekali."

Sakura menghentikan acara makan kuenya sejenak. Ah, mereka sedang membahas Karin yang menolak untuk menikah dengan Sasuke dan memilih persahabatan mereka. Otak cerdasnya saat ini memikirkan sesuatu yang cukup mengganggunya, tapi itu bisa ia tanyakan nanti saja. Lebih baik tidak ikut campur pada pembicaraan tak berbobot seperti sekarang ini.

Karin menghela napas pelan, "Aku punya dan sudah memilih jalanku sendiri."

Wanita yang sebelumnya menanyai Karin nampak bergumam, "Ah sayang sekali ya, kupikir kita bisa melihat Lady Uzumaki sebagai salah satu bagian kerajaan, nyatanya malah ... hum, yah begitulah. Padahal aku percaya kau akan lebih kompeten dibanding wanita yang asal usulnya ... hum yah, hahaha."

_Shannaro!_ Perempatan siku imajiner menghiasi dahi Sakura yang nampak kesal. Tapi pada akhirnya ia memilih mengabaikan. Terlalu malas jika harus membuat keributan untuk saat ini. Terserah apa kata mereka yang seolah menganggap diri mereka lebih tinggi.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang istri keempat Kaisar, Lady Haruno, apa aku bisa menanyakan sesuatu?" panggil seseorang entah siapa dalam meja besar itu.

Sakura mendongakkan kepala, menatap perkumpulan wanita yang katanya berkelas yang kini sedang terfokus menatap ke arahnya. Sakura mendengus, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah teman perjamuan teh Hinata dan Shion kemarin. Sedangkan sisanya Sakura juga tak yakin siapa. Yang jelas, walau tidak ada Ino, setidaknya ada Karin dan Temari di sampingnya.

"Hum?"

"Bagaimana kondisi bayimu?" tanya seorang wanita berambut pendek yang Sakura kenali sebagai Matsuri, teman perjamuan teh Hinata tempo hari.

"Apa pedulimu?" jawab Sakura acuh dan kembali menggigit sepotong kue.

Beberapa wanita di meja itu terlihat mencibir. Dan Matsuri sendiri nampak geram namun berusaha ia tahan, "Lady, tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, saya hanya ingin memastikan kondisi anak pertama Kaisar nantinya."

"Kau bukan dokter."

"Lady Haruno," tegur Shion nampak memperingati, "aku tahu kau belum terbiasa dengan **etiket bangsawan**, tapi setidaknya hargai orang yang bersimpati padamu."

"Simpati? Bukannya hanya penasaran?"

"La—"

"Tak usah munafik, siapa memang yang akan senang kalau aku jadi ratu."

"Sepertinya kau sadar akan hal itu, Lady **Haruno**," ucap salah satu wanita yang tidak Sakura kenal sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak buta. Di wajah kalian tertulis ingin membunuhku, haha."

"Lady Haruno!" seru Hinata memperingati dengan cukup keras, "kau membawa nama kerajaan Uchiha, jaga sikapmu."

Temari yang menyadari situasi semakin memanas segera menggenggam tangan Sakura untuk meredamnya. Memohon agar perdebatan ini tidak dilanjutkan.

"Hahh ... sekedar saran, kalau kalian terus menyombongkan kasta, jangan salahkan Tuhan atau Dewa jika di kehidupan selanjutnya kalian terlahir sengsara."

"Aku sungguh muak," ujar wanita berambut pirang, Samui, yang Sakura kerjai tentang arwah sebelumnya, "kau selalu bertingkah seolah kau lebih baik dari kami. Kalau kau memang akan menjadi ratu, tidakkah seharusnya kau mempelajari etiket bangsawan? Hanya karena kau dari keluarga rendahan, bukan berarti kau harus bersikap rendahan juga kan?"

Beberapa wanita di meja itu nampak mengangguk menyetujui. Sakura terdiam, ia sadar sikapnya memang asal dan seolah tak beretiket. Tapi jika dipikir lagi, untuk apa bersikap santun seolah kau lebih rendah derajatnya, toh ia melihat seseorang berdasarkan kualitasnya. Sikap mereka sendiri yang membuat Sakura enggan menunjukkan rasa hormat.

Dan apa tadi? Mereka muak? Yang benar saja! Seharusnya Sakura yang mengatakan hal itu. Sial, harga diri Dewanya serasa tercoreng sekarang. Mereka pikir Sakura tidak tahu kalau mereka suka membicarakannya diam-diam? Kenapa sekarang bertingkah seolah peduli? Uh, sifat dasarnya yang memang cukup temperamental membuat suasana hatinya benar-benar memburuk saat ini.

"Lady Haruno, kuharap kau jangan salah paham. Aku mengatakan ini karena merasa prihatin pa—"

"Diam," sela Sakura memotong ucapan yang akan dilontarkan Samui.

"Apa?"

"Lanjutkan saja menggosip kalian tanpa perlu mengajakku bicara."

"Lady Haruno, ka—" Kali ini Shion yang hendak menginterupsi, tapi lagi dan lagi, Sakura menyela dengan cepat.

"Kubilang jangan mengajakku bicara." Nada suara Sakura terdengar memberat dan enggan, suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk sekarang. Ditambah ketidakmampuannya memanggil _death-scythe_ untuk saat ini, benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

Hinata nampak geram, ia mencoba angkat bicara, "Lady Haruno, kau i—"

"Kau mau kulempar cangkir teh?"

"Apa?!" Hinata yang awalnya ingin memperingati nampak terkejut.

"Kau mau kulempar cangkir teh? Atau mau kursi saja?"

"Kau benar-benar tak punya aturan!" Hinata menggeram marah sambil menepuk sisi meja cukup keras. Membuat cangkir tehnya sedikit bergetar.

Shion yang awalnya terkejut juga langsung bereaksi marah, wanita pirang itu sampai berdiri dari duduknya, "Lady Haruno, kau benar-benar wanita tak beretika dari keluarga rendahan! Tidakkah kau sadar kau membawa nama Uchiha saat ini?"

Yah, dikatakan oleh orang yang membunuh orang lain demi tahta, sinis batin Sakura. Wanita musim semi itu akui kalau ia mungkin salah satu penyebab kekacauan sekarang ini. Tapi ayolah, siapa yang mau menjawab pertanyaan dari orang yang berusaha membunuhmu dan 'bayi'mu.

Sakura ikut berdiri dari duduknya, "Lalu, kau mau apa? Mengadukanku? Aku tidak takut."

"Lady Haruno, kau akan menyesali ini, dasar rendahan," desis Shion tajam.

"Kalau begitu," jawab Sakura sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas meja, "sekalian saja."

_Sreet! _

Sakura menarik kain putih yang menjadi alas pada meja besar itu dalam satu tarikan kuat dan cepat. Hal yang sukses membuat hidangan yang ada di atasnya tumpah begitu saja. Dan bisa dipastikan, langsung mengundang jeritan para wanita yang kesal karena gaunnya kotor.

Persetan, temperamennya memang buruk. Sakura memandang sinis ke arah kerumunan, sebelum kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan salah satu perkebunan kecil yang menjadi tempat jalannya perjamuan. Batinnya cukup puas saat ini. Dan masalah teguran yang mungkin akan diterimanya nanti, itu urusan belakangan.

.

* * *

**SHINIGAMI QUEEN**

* * *

.

"Sakura, tunggu!" seru suara seorang wanita dari arah belakang.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Hanya ada dua orang wanita yang memanggilnya begitu. Ino yang memang sahabat kecilnya sejak dulu, atau Karin Uzumaki yang belakangan ini menjadi teman dekatnya.

Dan sepertinya opsi kedua adalah jawaban. Terbukti dari sosok bersurai merah yang kini berlari ke arahnya. Begitu gadis Uzumaki itu sampai di hadapan Sakura, pandangannya terlihat khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa?"

Alis Sakura naik sebelah tanda bingung, "Huh?"

"Kau terlihat marah, sepertinya mereka menyinggungmu berlebihan ya?"

Sakura mendengus, "Huh, abaikan saja. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Tapi gaunmu ikut ternoda ya sepertinya, maaf aku akan menggantinya."

"Uh, bukan masalah besar. Aku justru lebih khawatir padamu, maksudku, aku tahu kau kesal, tapi jika mereka mengadukan ini pada Sasuke, ka—"

"Ck, tak usah dipikirkan."

"Hum, kau mau mampir ke paviliunku dulu? Kita bisa mengobrol santai, kau sepertinya masih sedikit kesal."

"Ah, boleh, kebetulan ada yang mau aku tanyakan."

Karin tersenyum senang, "Kalau begitu, ayo! Sebelum hari beranjak sore."

Sakura mengangguk dan kedua wanita itupun berjalan bersamaan hingga tiba di paviliun yang ditinggali oleh sang gadis Uzumaki. Karin berpamitan untuk ganti baju sebentar, meninggalkan Sakura yang terduduk di kursi santai yang tersedia di teras belakang. Memandang pekarangan penuh bunga yang terasa menyejukkan mata.

"Ini," ujar Karin yang mendudukkan diri di seberang Sakura sambil meletakkan nampan berisi kue, gelas, dan sebotol bir yang terbuat dari fermentasi anggur.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, minum fermentasi anggur memang menyenangkan untuk meredakan kesalnya saat ini, hanya saja ia kan sedang 'hamil'.

"Ah, maaf Karin, aku sedang ha—"

"Jangan khawatir, aku tahu _kok_." Karin tersenyum menenangkan.

"Eh?"

"Aku dokter itu."

Sakura terkesiap, jadi Karin adalah dokter yang disiapkan Sasuke untuk rencananya. Tidak heran _sih_, mengingat mungkin akan lebih terpercaya jika menggunakan sahabat yang sudah kau kenal, sehingga bisa meminimalkan peluang adanya pengkhianatan. Ini adalah rencana yang besar, tentu saja semuanya harus disiapkan dengan hati-hati.

"Terimakasih banyak," ujar Sakura menerima uluran gelas dari Karin dan menyesapnya pelan. Perasaannya terasa lebih baik saat ini.

"Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Hum?"

"Ini bisa berpotensi menjadi masalah besar. Apalagi jika tersebar rumor."

Sakura mendengus, Karin masih saja mengkhawatirkan hal tadi, "Sudah kubilang jangan dipikirkan, rumor citra buruk memang bagian intrik politik kerajaan kan, haha."

"Yah, tapi te—"

"Dibanding itu, ada hal lain yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu," sela Sakura cepat, pandangannya berubah menjadi sedikit serius.

"Hum, ada apa?"

"Apa benar ... kau awalnya adalah calon istri keempat Kaisar?"

Karin nampak terkesiap sebelum kemudian berhasil mengendalikan dirinya kembali, ia melempar senyum tipis, "Yah, begitulah."

"Lalu, kenapa kau menolaknya? Bisa beri aku jawaban yang jujur?"

Terdiam sejenak, pandangan gadis Uzumaki itu nampak menerawang, "Hmm ... aku hanya tidak ingin merusak persahabatan kami hanya karena pernikahan politik se—"

"Bohong."

"Eh? Ti-tidak kok. Aku sungguh menyayangi Sasuke sebagai sahabatku, jadi aku ti—"

"Bohong. Aku tahu kau mencintainya," ujar Sakura santai sambil menyesap anggurnya perlahan. Iris gioknya mengamati raut wajah Karin yang berubah sedikit memucat.

"Haha, kau bicara apa? Aku ti—"

"Aku bukan anak yang lahir kemarin sore, Karin. Jauh sebelum itu, aku tidak bodoh untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi."

Karin terdiam, menggigit pelan bibirnya yang masih terpoles gincu, pandangan matanya nampak menunduk sebelum kemudian menatap Sakura dengab raut yang sulit didefinisikan, "Kau ... uhh."

"Yah, abaikan fakta darimana aku tahu atau apa reaksiku mengetahui fakta ini. Aku tidak akan melarang kalau kau memang mencintai Sasuke, tapi kalau kau memang mencintainya ... kenapa hari itu kau menolak menikah dengannya?"

Suasana hening selama beberapa saat. Karin menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya, "Uh, aku ... aku hanya tidak ingin merusak persahaba—"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku hanya ingin jawaban jujur darimu?"

"Sakura, aku—"

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin mengatakannya. Aku akan menyimpulkannya sebagai kau tidak ingin sakit hati menikahi pria yang sebenarnya sudah mencintai wanita lain. Aku benar kan, eh?"

Karin terkesiap, benar-benar sangat terkejut, "Ba- bagaimana ... kau bisa tahu ini?!" Nada suara wanita itu terdengar syok dan sedikit frustasi, nampak tak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya.

Kembali menyesap anggurnya pelan, Sakura menarik satu seringai miring. Dugaannya benar. Dan percaya atau tidak, semua prediksi yang ia lakukan berasal dari analisisnya sendiri, bukan karena kekuatan membaca pikiran atau apapun itu. Benar-benar murni dari pengamatan dan pemikiran yang selama ini ia lakukan sebagai manusia tanpa kekuatan. Sepertinya otak cerdasnya bekerja dengan baik.

Menghela napas pelan, iris giok Sakura memandang Karin lewat celah gelasnya, "Jadi ... benar kan, hum?"

"Uhh, aku ... uhh."

"Yah, karena aku sudah tahu sampai segini banyak. Bagaimana kalau kau beritahu aku siapa wanita itu? Aku kesulitan untuk memastikannya, jadi bisa tolong katakan dengan jujur, hm?"

Karin terdiam, batinnya bergejolak tak karuan. Iris _ruby_ miliknya menatap iris _emerald_ cerlang milik Sakura yang kini balas menatapnya dengan senyum kemenangan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Sakura bisa tahu sampai sejauh ini.

Sedangkan Sakura sendiri masih setia pada senyum miring yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Netranya menatap dengan tatapan penasaran akan jawaban apa yang akan dilontarkan oleh seorang Karin Uzumaki.

"Uhh ... wanita itu," cicit Karin pelan, wajahnya nampak bingung dan benar-benar frustasi, ia sekali lagi menarik napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "wa- wanita itu ... wanita itu adalah ... kau, Haruno Sakura."

Dan senyum miring yang awalnya tercetak jelas di paras rupawan Haruno Sakura, luntur saat itu juga.

.

**T B C**

* * *

Haha, apakah masih ada yang nunggu cerita ini? ㅠㅠ. Alur konflik utamanya mulai nampak akhirnya haha. Makasih atas semua dukungan yang kalian berikan di chap kemarin, y'all so damn loyal, I'll do my best ㅠㅠ.

Dan maaf belum bisa balas review satu-satu, tp aku baca smua review kalian dan makasih bangettt #orz

* * *

**_Special thanks to:_** White LentLily ㅡ Hotaru Morie ㅡ agisaeri ㅡ Bluesky ㅡ awgemoy11 ㅡ Shinaciku209 ㅡ Aiylien Tan ㅡ Ceei SanaRier ㅡ Mizutania46 ㅡ sakamaki-sakura ㅡ Guest03 ㅡ Black04 ㅡ Megamine Sora ㅡ Jikyung ㅡ CEKBIOAURORAN ㅡ autorgaje ㅡ MadaSaku-L ㅡ Anatanomigikata ㅡ hanny bunny ㅡ Rizkayqni.

* * *

**—20.07.27. Stay healthy y'all****, xoxo. **


End file.
